Wizard Hanyou
by ShadeShadow
Summary: Harry a demon? You must be insane because if he was a demon someone would have noticed by now wouldn't they? I mean it's not like he could hide he was a demon right under our noses! YYHHP Crossover Yaoi MM I'll add more warnings as I go along Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I know I should not really be beginning a new one. But how many HP/YYH crossovers do you see and Yaoi ones as well? Anyhow I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I have most of it figured out I just have to write the chapters along with my 7 other fics.

Well enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter only the plot that came from my mind

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter One_

It was dark the stars for once shining brilliantly in the darkened night while hidden clouds moved slowly aside to reveal the moon which shone brightly onto the darkened street from which power had been lost for that night.

In the street of identical houses number 4 stood out. Not because the garden was any different from the others or that the house looked any different, no it was a secret that the residences inside tried to hide.

Something flicked in the darkness a flash of colour that was not noticeable unless you were looking for it, a slight movement on top of the low wall as its ears lay back, tensing of the muscles and the figure pounced swiping its hands and killing its intended meal.

The lights flickered on along the street illuminating the boy that would have many people saying he was a creature not meant to exist. Licking his hand clean of his somewhat filling meal, he gathered his Youkai and again caused a power shutdown so anyone who looked out would not see him.

Jumping back onto the low wall he settled to wait on his haunches his clawed hands and feet gripping firmly to the brickwork as his black ears in the shape of a foxes flickered forward to listen for any scurrying footsteps that would signify his next meal.

A tail behind him, shaped as the tail of a fox but with a bit more fluffiness to it as he would grow out of as he got older, flickered slowly left and right the black colouring blending in with the darkness surrounding him, his eyes were a glowing emerald green perfectly balanced with a golden tint that showed his Youkai side.

Only when he went full Youkai would his eyes change golden and that only happened when he changed his form or lost control. This was the one who had saved the Wizarding World when he was a baby and sent to the Dursley's to live as his only living relatives.

This was Harry Potter, 4 year old Halfblood Wizard and unknown to Wizardkind a Hanyou, one of the most dangerous of creatures on their magical creatures list. But to Harry it meant he would survive another day with his horrible relatives.

**Harry's Pov**

We demons are strange creatures to others that do not know us at a very young age we can understand everything that goes on around us. The first few weeks that my eyes did not open I already knew what my Parents scent was as well as the friends around them, I could understand normal conversation after the first week and by one year of age I was already walking around and talking.

The children of Youkai whether they are Half blood or not grow mentally at an astonishing rate. By my first year of age I was already mentally 3 years of age I could already walk, talk and I was beginning to learn how to write, hunt and fight.

You see we take in loads of information; for where my parents come from even if you are a young kit like myself you can be killed if you cannot fight and get the respect you need so you are able to grow.

The Makai is not a kind place and if you cannot defend yourself, you will die. It is that simple and even though my Parents and their friends did not live in the Makai when I was born, those lessons were taught to me from the very beginning.

No one knew except for my mothers mate that she was Youkai and that she was having a Hanyou for a son. It was too dangerous for anyone else to know for as with Silver and Gold Kitsune, a Black Furred Kitsune pelt is worth a lot of money in both the Makai and the Ningenkai for how rare we are.

It was partly for that reason my mother was chased out of her home in the Makai and came to the Ningenkai, but the reason she was hunted down in the Ningen plane I have no clue only a short memory that seems to be fragmented.

How do I know that the memory has been tampered with? For in Ningen years I was one and a half years of age I was mentally over 4 years of age and every memory in my mind I could remember with ease as well as the scents of people and places I had been to.

But that one night that took my mother, **my** father and their friends away I have very vague memories.

If I were a Ningen it would not matter for I would not notice but from what I remember of my father's teachings of Wizardry this has a very Wizarding feel to it or so my Youkai **side** can distinguish.

AnyhowI must be alert and careful for if anyone of the Wizarding kind were to find out about me I would be put into prison and executed before I could blink. It is dangerous for a Youkai or Hanyou in this world and someday I hope to find a way to find my own kind.

**End of Harry's Pov**

He swallowed the last of the raw bloody meat he had been hunting off the creatures around him, much more satisfying and appetising than what the Dursley's served him.

Sometimes the scent of their own flesh made him hunger but he held back for days like this in the world outside the cage of a house surrounded by the voices of nature and the creatures living with them.

He crouched on the ground near some tulips and stretched out his hand towards them, a Youkai aura covering in hand. Almost instantly the plant seemed to go backwards in time going from a full fledged plant to its seeded state.

Picking it up, he reached into his hair and sprouting very fine roots curled them around the strands of his own hair anchoring it for later use. He had done this from most of the gardens around Privet Drive and then around some of the neighbouring streets as well, stocking up on his collection.

But what was his most favoured plant among all were not the red roses, which were more of a Silver's choice, but the white roses instead.

Aunt Petunia loved to grow white roses and had some beautiful ones that she had given him from seed form to plant, after giving him a glare that said she hated him, she threatened him to be careful of the seeds and plant them under the window with the red roses.

He did so after picking out several seeds for his own collection and collecting the other coloured roses as well. Ever since then he had tried to be sent outside at night as much as possible so he could nurture the plants with his own Youkai, as he had been taught by his mother all those years ago.

The plants had flourished under his feeding of his Youkai and had all grown beautifully if not dangerous to everyone except the people who lived in the house as they kept him clothed and warm, though he had gotten many offers from his plants to kill the Dursley's from them he had to decline though he had given them a boost of Youkai that time.

Standing up he ran over to the low wall and jumping landed on top of it without trying. He sat down on his haunches again his head tilted to the side as he gazed up at the moon that was slowly being covered by clouds.

Closing his eyes he breathed in the polluted air deeply, while scenting out the flowers fragrances and earthen smell. It was probably why he was caught off guard when a drop of rain landed on his head as he had not been looking for what the weather was going to turn.

Blinking open his eyes he brushed his shoulder length hair away from his face, always careful not to cut himself. Something he had learned in his first days, then another drop landed on him, then another until a downpour came down.

He flicked his ears getting the rain that had already fallen into them out and laid them back on his head not wanting to get any more rain in the sensitive areas.

Sniffing lightly he was able to figure from the scent of the weather that thunder and lightening would be streaking across the sky that night and would go way in after the rise of the sun, making quite a few Ningens unhappy when they would get up to go to work Uncle Vernon included.

Sighing slightly he got ready to get some sleep by the roses as he had been locked out that night, Vernon was probably hoping he would freeze in the winter night or at least catch some sort of disease so he could punish him.

Standing up he got ready to jump down off the wall, the rain a delightful aspect as he would not have to smell the pollution as much, when he heard the door behind him open.

Immediately what had been a Kitsune turned into a 4 year old Ningen male with messy hair that stuck up in all directions and was as short as they come.

"Potter!" It was hissed quietly but the shout could be heard through both their minds. Narrowing his emerald gaze he pretended not to be able to see his normal amount as his Demon form and soon came to a stop in front of his Aunt.

Her arms were crossed, her lips pursed as she stared hatefully down at her nephew as he watched her back with squinted eyes. Then with a sound of disgust thrust his glasses at him.

He took the frames back that had clear glass in them and placed them on his face, then he looked back up at her with that innocent look on his face. Her lip twitched as she pointed towards the cupboard.

"Get out of my sight! I do not want to see you again until morning and stop dripping on the carpet you ungrateful child!" He listened to her words and after she finished gave a soft 'yes Aunt Petunia' and walked to his cupboard.

After the door was locked after him he let the illusion of the cupboard being bare fade away. Instead of only seeing walls everything was covered in plants. Not the type that grew in the light but ones that lived in the dark.

It had been one of those mornings that Dudley and his gang had initiated Harry hunting that he had darted into the forest, while in that forest he fell down a hidden hole into an underground cave system.

Using his Youkai he began to find his way out of the underground caving system when he came upon one of the main caves that held loads of plants. In curiosity he had let his Youkai go and was surprised at the recognition most of the plants gave off.

Letting his eyes shut he brushed along the plants he had never seen, he got many vague images and words from the plants and putting them together realised he had found some of the plants of the Makai that had survived the separation of the two worlds.

Raining in on his Youkai he sent out a question if any of them wanted to come with him. Receiving mostly agreements from many of the plants he shrunk most of them to seed size and added them to the collection in his hair.

It was actually in that underground cave that he found that special white spirit rose along with several other colours that he took with him. With the finding of that rose he was finally able to create the whip that all spirit Kitsunes were able to do.

The others had other properties he could use but he kept that rose near the base of his hair for whenever he needed it in the future. Smiling he moved over to his ragged bed and after creating his nest curled up, he fed the Youkai plants around him.

Smiling he closed his eyes, happy being surrounded by his plants in his den and thought to the day he would escape, find a pack for himself and escape this fake family that hated him like he hated them.

Yes he would escape and once he did, he opened his eyes the gold showing instead of his emerald orbs, he would make the regret the day they ever laid eyes on him.

_End Chapter One_

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. I'm off now to do that homework that is in for the last day of term so see ya all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Wee thanks for all the review's guys I did not expect this to catch as many peoples attention as it did. Oh well

Thanks to:

Catzi – First reviewer too! Glad you like my story! The update is early lol

Mona – Thank You for your message here's the next update you wanted!

Flare – Loved your comment made me smile, well hope you enjoy this chapter

Vampirezdarkgurl – Quite a mouthful lol. Thanks for the comment

Jaylynn – Wow loved the long comment, can I count on more of those? Heh well to your question whether Harry's mate is in the YYH group or his own. It will defiantly be in the YYH group. Glad you enjoyed this and thank you for your lovely words, hopefully this chapter will keep you hungry for more.

Tigeress – Glad you enjoyed the first chapter here's the next to keep you going

Momoko – Love the name! lol thanks for the comment

You lot realise how unusual this is for me to upload the next chapter the next day? Heh if you had me before you know it can take me ages. Well ignore me here ya go

**Disclaimer** – I do not own HP or YYH

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter Two_

The sound of pages turning was one of the few sound in the quiet library, with laughter of children playing heard in the distance. A pencil being used on paper was next heard as calculations were written out, far ahead of his fellow students.

His head turned back to the book that was far beyond what one of his age should be able to comprehend, but he did it with ease. Hearing footsteps stop by his table he lifted his head, emerald eyes that held a faint glow took in the librarian who had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Harry. Mr Tosan told me to give you this." His eyes narrowed as he brushed his long locks out of his face, then he reached out and gripped the note bowing his head in respect to the young woman.

"**Seikyouin Arigatou." She gave a small smile, let go of the note and walked away her footsteps fading into the distance. He watched her for a minute or two and after making sure with his Youkai that no-one was near by he unfolded the note.**

**He took in the words and sighing, placed it in his pocket. Pushing his chair back quietly he closed all Four of the books he had been using and stacked them on top of each other. Placing his work into his ragged bag he picked up the books and went to put them away.**

He dusted his hands off and after straitening his clothes that were to big on him left out of the door after nodding to the librarian goodbye.

Walking down the hall he kept on adjusting his bag, his shoulder still sore after that morning when Vernon had been in a particularly bad mood and had blamed him for his bad mood as well as the freakiness he gave off.

He stifled a growl down in his throat, it would not do for anyone to hear him do anything that was not like a Ningen for it would make the adults suspicious and he had not stayed with the Dursley's hidden for so long to be found out.

Bringing out the note again he followed the directions flinching at the loud sound of a locker clashing against its frame the poor hinges squealing in protest. Making sure he could not feel any one around or near him, he reached up and rubbed the place his real ear was.

Even though no one could feel or see his demonic features did not mean he could not feel them. To him the demonic features that he had been born with were still in their rightful positions and it was a bit of a shock seeing his Ningen face in the mirror instead of his real one.

Looking up at the door and then the paper again he realised he had reached his destination. Sighing in relief he knocked on the door twice waiting for the call to go into the class room.

Closing his eyes he felt out the aura's of the people inside and found all of them to be human.

Hearing the call from one of the male teacher to come in he opens the door and blinks at seeing all the teachers there, both the primary school teachers who taught at this school he was in a secondary school teachers that had come to teach him in a comfortable environment.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him and bowed at the waist his back straight as well as his knees.

**"Shichou Ohayougozaimasu" One of the teachers at the back laughed while some of the others just smiled, chuckling came from behind him and before he could turn to see who it was a hand landed on his shoulder.**

**"You've taught him well Amirick! He speaks it perfectly doesn't he Darrien?" He looked towards a teacher who just smiled with his eyes closed, his blond hair in spikes on top of his head.**

**"I did not do anything, it was all Harry there who snapped it up like it is his true calling." Another man opened his eyes brown almost black eyes looked out from a serene face Hazel eyes studying the teacher who had spoken, then they shifted to the man who Harry had not seen yet.**

**"You better ask the boy **Takenaka he's the one who should have been told in the first place." A female student came foreword, crossing her arms as she did so her expression harsh as a couple nodded with along with her words

"All right, I will. Do not be hasty about it." He felt the hand leave his shoulder, turning around he looked up at the man who had come to see him. The man who he realised was Mr Takenaka turned to another male who was standing next to him.

Also turning his head to look at the man, Harry tilted his head in question, kneeling down the man held out a hand that held only one ring on his middle finger, taking his hand Harry nodded his head politely.

"**Harry Douzoyoroshiku …" His voice was soft but commanded respect and he blinked surprised at the man who was a teacher as he came to realise**

**"Sir Hajimemashite." The mans lips twitched and a satisfied glint came to his eyes, looking up from his gaze at the young boy who watched carefully back and he looked at the teachers who had taught Harry as much as they could.**

"How old is the boy?" The student watched him with a cold disposition, protectiveness over Harry quite strong especially in the young female population

"8 Years of age going on 9 come the 31st of July." The man nodded to himself as he looked down at Harry who was watching back his eyes showing his distrust of the new being in his territory

"So young…" Harry looked away getting uncomfortable with the situation; he wanted out of the stifling room his Youkai side was starting to pull towards the outside hating being kept inside.

It wanted somewhere where it could be let out, be free for a while something he had not down in over two weeks and it was beginning to drive him mad.

"Harry Potter." He looked back up at the two men waiting for the reason they were here.

"I am Mr Takahashi this beside me is Mr Takenaka. We are both head teachers of our respective schools in Japan." He looked curiously at each man

"We have come along with several teachers from our schools to teach you in the upper curriculum basis material and once completed; to come be taught at both Meiou High and Sarayashiki Junior High." Harry's eyes went wide at this information, he may have been a Hanyou but it was a shock getting a request from two schools in Japan.

Mr Takenaka moved forward and smiled warmly dawn at him while the other went over to one of the teachers and got the papers that they had been holding.

"From your results Mr Potter it is quite clear the subjects we set for you will more than likely completed by your 11th age. So both of us after looking through your results decided to accept you to both of our schools, when you can manage that is."

Harry's head was tilted towards the ground his bags hiding his eyes as he thought over his answer.

"Can I wait to come to your school for about 6 years? That is when I am going to turn 15 years and the summer term begins over here in the British Isles, is that acceptable **Seikyouin?**" The head teachers nodded smiles on both their faces now.

"For the moment you will be taught in the Japanese way instead of the British way you know so you must get ready to go on a strict resume. You have a week to prepare; we will both be staying around for a couple of weeks to make sure you settle into your new schedule."

Harry bowed his head again a plot already hatching in his mind, if this went right he would when he got to 15 years of age escape the prison at the Dursley's and hopefully find allies, yes this were going well for once.

Turning around he bowed again to his former teachers and walked towards the door his mind deep in thought. One day he would be free and the Makai he would go to get away from the Ningen's that were caging him in.

Leaving the room and as soon as the door was shut he ran down the hallway using his Youkai speed, getting to the bathroom he went inside locking the door behind him. Sighing he let his illusion drop and moved over to the full length mirror.

Emerald green eyes with gold stared back at him through his black bags as his Kitsune ears hung limply from his head showing his weariness. His tail was loosing some of its shine and his bones were beginning to show and his middle back length black hair hung lifeless.

This was what had happened to him being cooped up in the Dursley's for over 5 month's now, not able to go out, not able to feed on raw meat and blood he was wasting away.

He chocked down their food, drank their contaminated water, hid his true intellect and was kept away from all but the few plants he still had out that he could still feed with his weakening Youkai.

He snarled at his reflection hating the truth it was showing him, if he did not find a way to stop the deterioration that the prison that his so called relative's had put him in he would die from either madness, starvation or basically pine away for the freedom of the outside world.

He would find a way out and when he does he would make them pay. Turning around he slid his illusion back on, unlocked the door and left his promise starting to be fulfilled at last.

_End Chapter Two_

Here are the translations again!

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

**Seikyouin - **Licensed teacher_(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

**Arigatou – Thank You**

**Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You **Licensed teacher

**Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning**

**Shichou - Teachers**

**Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Shichou**

**Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You**

**Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You**

Well hope you enjoyed that! I have had to compile a load of Japanese words to fit in with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Wee I loved this chapter soo much, thank you for all your kind reviews I love them all! It's extra long a Christmas Eve Present from me to you!

-

**Thanks to:**

angelkitty77 - Glad you enjoyed this so much, hope this chapter lives up to your expectation's and a Merry Christmas to you!

Vampirezdarkgurl – Another review from you! Thank you so much glad you think my fic is any good I try! Merry Christmas to you too!

Azrael - Tres magnifique back to you for Reviewing. Thank You for the comment on my originality I just let the fic run itself most of the time, lol this is the only one I do not have a plot for. Awesome potential really? Wow heh never thought thank you again! A very Merry Christmas to you too for you lovely Review!

Lemo – Here's mooore for your appetite and an extra long one as well, hope you like it as much or more! Merry Xmas

Momoko – Another one from you, spoiling me you are. Glad you enjoyed the other one now take a bite out of this one! Merry Christmas to you!

Jaylynn – yay another long one from you so I will give a long answer back:

Firstly I must clear something up that I forgot to do in the last two chapters. There is a reason for the break between the ages; the First Chapter is when Harry is only 4 years of age and living at the Dursley's, his feelings and thoughts on the situation at had that he had been put in from a young age.

The Second Chapter is a basis for this to get moving here. He is 8 years old here and a genius in school, I'm not sure how much yet but he could rival Kurama if he keeps on studying the way he is going. Here he receives a offer to go to Japan to one of the two school's that some of the future Reikai Tantei go to and is also a bridge between the two worlds giving a reason for Harry to live in Japan basically.

This Third Chapter is where Harry is about 13 years of age beginning to carve out his own way in the world (I have given some clues that maybe he is older than he looks like Youko, not sure yet) things are being tested and tuff like that.

So you question about Hogwarts that is a yes, it is in this Chapter basically I did a jump to partway through his third year of schooling.

Harry's mate I do not know myself though I am willing to see what people think themselves as a general overview, who would go well with Harry's character. As for Kuwabara? Well he'll be in the fic but not a love interest, he is more in love with Yukina who just looks positively confused every time at hi proclamation of love (aww I love that girl).

It will be when Harry is 15 that the real stuff will begin, the journey with the spirit detectives will begin. I'm still deciding if Harry should be their at the beginning or if he should come in when Yusuke goes to find Genkai to stop Rando (Be interesting to see) idea's, idea's, well I'll ponder that for a while.

Woo a lot to write there did it help? Hope you have more question's it makes me happy and helps me figure out where the heck this story is going. Merry Christmas to you as well!

-

I also want to say thank you to:

All the people who put my story in their favourites & story alert makes me feel really happy so many have enjoyed my story, though I enjoy reviews more people's opinion's count.

-

**Merry Christmas to you all and a Harry New Year!**

-

**Warning: **_**People who like Ron don't Flame me! A bit graphic at the start with killing an innocent animal, with blood and other things – you have been warned**_

**Disclaimer** – I do not own HP or YYH

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 3_

--------------------------------------------------------

His muscles bunched and retracted with his quick movements, his ears fully forward following his prey. Breath came quick, his eyes always on what he was hunting, nose sniffing in the wind as he followed its trail excitement crawling through his empty stomach.

Coming to a stop he let out his Youkai easily pinpointing where his prey had gone, hunching down he stalked forward and was so quiet that even his breaths could not be heard. It all went still, the quiet before the fall, then with a snap of his fangs and a flash of his body he brought her down the neck snapped in a quick death.

Licking his chops he sat on his haunches his two tail's curling around him to keep his paws warm in the chilly morning air. Lifting his head he sniffed the air and was satisfied at smelling no other predators near by, he lifted himself up and trotted over to the doe his kill.

His eyes looked over the deer, his nose taking in what was to be his meal. It had been so long since he'd had fresh meat. His mouth was watering at the sight of a proper meal after plenty of mornings where he had only nibbled on the bacon up at the castle.

Biting into the side of the deer with relish he tore the outside skin off to get to the raw muscle and meat underneath. Blood covered his muzzled as he ate his fill of the different parts of the deer.

After about a good while of frenzy feeding he moved a little away from the kill and settled down beside some bushes liking his muzzle and paws from the blood that had covered them in the first place.

Giving a huff he flumped onto his side still watching out for any others who could come to challenge him for the kill. Hearing something coming he moved himself so he was lying with his head upright not on his side like before.

But what came into the clearing was not a predator like he thought but a Unicorn, its coat gleaming the purest of white that he had ever seen. He stayed still not wanting to scare it off, when all of a sudden it began to trot over to him.

He did not move and soon it was standing in front of him, its gentle eyes looking back into his own. Then with a shake of its head reached back and pulled a plant from its mane.

Placing it on the ground the Unicorn neighed quite loudly, pivoted around and galloped out of the clearing, looking back down at the plant he let myself shift, his fox form being about the same size as his Hanyou form, as he liked that size the best though he could go bigger or smaller if he really wanted to.

Reaching with a clawed hand Harry picked up the plant the Unicorn had dropped and his eyes went wide with the feelings it gave off. Bringing his Youkai out he reverted it to seed stage and put it into his darkened hair adding the unique seed to his collection.

Sighing slightly he let himself return to his Kitsune form playfulness getting the better of him in his truest form and he zipped off into the trees yipping away, drawing other canine like creatures to join in with the fun.

------------------------------------------------

Several Hours Later…

He poked his muzzled out of the bush at the edge of the woods his ears fully as he listened for anything that could present a threat to him coming out of the forest.

Behind him his two tails wagged back and forth in the parody of happiness when in fact it was showing his nervousness. Cocking his head he caught the sounds of what could be panic and anxiety from the school but mostly it was quiet.

Pulling himself back, he turned around and took in the Thestral's that had followed him. After his first kill of the deer in the forest they had followed him throughout the night, they had gladly followed on his mock hunts that killed many of the smaller critters littering the forest.

Huffing he moved past most of the horse like creatures till he came to the leader, a lighter colour than the rest of the Thestral's and touched noses with it. Signifying he was leaving and not imposing on their territory.

Snorting the Thestral turned and walked away, going back towards the fresh meat that he had taken down in return for coming into their forest. Panting for a second in the cold air he turned around and crawling forward on his stomach moved out of the bushes.

Slowly he made his way towards the school, his Youkai spread about him to feel for anyone coming while his ears were trained on the groundkeeper's hut that held the half giant Hagrid.

After a long 5 or so minutes he was past the hut and racing faster than most could see towards the castle, his heart pounding after nearly getting caught and relief at the pumpkin patch being there as the large sizes the pumpkins grew could hide him easily.

Finally reaching the wall, he shifted back to his Hanyou form and tensing his muscles leaped up the stone wall. Using his claws on his hands and feet he was soon bounding up the wall the wind enjoyable after the long run in his Kitsune form.

Stopping for a second he let off a slight amount of Youkai and instantly centred on the small winter plant he had left at his dorm window.

Finally getting to the window, Harry made sure he was secure in the stone and then slid his claws under the wooden frame of the unlatched and unlocked window. Prying it open he climbed inside hanging his legs over the other side of the sill in the room, the cold stone a relief on his legs.

Hearing the sound of claws on the stone he turned around and took in Hedwig who chirped at him while tilting her head. Smiling very slightly he lifted a hand, with fingers curled inwards to not hurt her and stroked her glossy white feathers.

Watching her once again take off he got ready to close the window when something caught his attention. Straightening up he turned all the way round on his knees, his head tilted, his brow furrowed and eyes closed.

It was a message that had been carried by the wilderness and nature. It was not heading in any particular direction just generally to try to catch another who could know its meaning. The message was not in words, nor in sound, it was a mixture of Youkai, emotions, thoughts and spirit energy all bundled into one.

Letting it seep into him he slowly figured out the meaning of the query that had been sent out, opening his eyes again he began to form his own and once complete sent it out in reply into the night back towards the sender of the original message.

Turning around he pushed himself up off the stone ledge, closing the window he locked and latched it making sure with the plant that was still there that no one would know he had been a the window.

Shaking his head making his ear flap Harry moved to go towards his bed when he noticed movement in the darkness. Stopping still he trained his eyes on that spot and saw Ronald Weasley's horrified face watching him.

His ears twitched hearing the boy take a step back and he lunged after him a narrowed look on his face.

Gripping the boy around the throat he thrust him against the wall listening to his fearful cried under his other hand as he stared coldly into the lads frightened eyes.

As the cried died down he took his hand off of Ron's mouth and placed it beside his head where it could still be seen. Fearful whimpers came from the boy's throat as tears trickled down his face, terrified completely out of his mind.

Leaning forward he watched as Ron tried to make himself crawl into the wall, letting a small cold smile grace his face, he lifted his other hand and turned the boy's face back to his, making sure Ron was fully focused on him.

"We have a… small problem." Ron did not answer as he watched the other wandering if Harry was going to end his life soon.

"You see… I can't let anyone know… I am actually a Demon." The boy's eyes widened terror growing to even stronger

"Now compared to what you have heard… I will not harm you… for a price." Ron searched the others cold emerald gold gaze but got no answers

"Wh… Wha… What Pr… Price…" The boy's voice shook as he asked the question irritating Harry and it showed in the tightening of his hand relishing in the Mortals suffering

"I would advise you not to agonise me with your stuttering!" His voice was in a growl as he held back his Youkai side which had surged forward at the sound of a frightened human and wanted to devour Ron even after eating his fill out in the forest.

How he craved human flesh, how he wanted the mortals blood on his claws, how he wanted to rip each human apart, wanting to relish in their screaming for mercy and pain.

Shuddering inside his mind he kept it from Ron on the outside even though it was so difficult, especially with the scent of fear and sweat in the air that was slowly drugging him.

Ron was struggling under his hand, the lads own fists beating on his hand trying to loosen his grip but not succeeding. Narrowing his eyes he growled again and it stilled Ron quite effectively.

Lifting the boys head again he loosened his hand again to the strength it had been before, the boy's body relaxed a little feeling the confined weight around his neck stop constricting his airway's so much.

"Now. The only price I ask is your silence for your life and your obedience when I call for it." Ron looked disbelievingly at the creature in front of him not answering for a long moment; narrowing his eyes Harry clenched his hand again

"I… I accept!" It was said quickly with a squeak; snorting with disgust he dropped the boy and began walking back to the window to sit on the stone sill, his normal place as he only ever slept around one to two hours a night.

Stepping into the light of the moon he brought the illusion onto himself once again, resuming the façade of Harry Potter, it was as though the Demon had faded from the shadow's to reveal an innocent inside.

Looking back over his shoulder at Ron who was watching him from his standing position at the wall Harry smiled a cold smile making the other flinch away. Satisfied he moved to the window and curled up on the sill enjoying the moonlight.

A few minutes later he heard the other climb back into bed and start to sob softly, giving a dark smirk he closed his eyes and let the sounds of someone suffering carry him off into sleep for the rest of that night no nightmares followed him into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

A Park in Japan…

His head was bowed forward his long locks of hair blowing in the strong winds, one hand on the bark of the tree in front of him while the other was place delicately on his temple.

Slowly ever so slowly the message unravelled giving him the answer he had sort and sighing near inaudibly his lifted his head up slightly and opened his eyes. Darkened emerald eyes lightened slightly as he turned from the tree.

Walking slowly away he looked up into the sky his red hair framing his features as a slight smile tilted the corners of his lips. Finally he had found another in this world that was almost alike to himself

Looking at the ground he stopped tilting his head, narrowing his eyes very slight in concealed sorrow he kneeled down his uniform moving fluidly with his movements. Moving his hands he cupped a rose that had been crushed into the ground in his hands and standing up brought it up with him.

Looking over it, he stroked the soft petals softly while sending a very small amount of his gathered Youkai into the plant. Feeling a splinter of life in the rose he sent more into it, feeding the plants hunger revitalizing it

By the time he was done the rose was fully restored with new roots that were curling their way around his fingers. Detangling it he lifted it up to the light, and was suddenly struck which why it was so familiar to him.

The rose in his hands was a beautiful Red Makai Rose one of the 5 rare flowers that only spirit creatures could use and he had found the plant that only his kind could use. Brining it up to his nose he smelled the fragrance that came from it and was immediately struck with longings of home.

Shaking his head his red hair falling back into place without trying, he walked along the path with smooth grace of his Youkai form as he headed to the place that he needed to go.

Taking the rose in one hand he lifted it under the back of his hair and shrunk it so the roots and seed were curled into his hair, he had a feeling that sooner or later he would need it for the future but for what purpose was not clear.

Sliding his hands into his pockets he walked along the very clear sidewalks, only a few people dotted about. He would have been in school, but with the call he had gotten that morning he had been allowed out and having gotten distracted in the park he had to hurry.

Reaching the Hospital he pushed open the doors and strode inside his face carefully blank as he reached the desk.

"Please. May I have the room number for Shiori Minamino? I'm her son." The person at the desk looked up at him, blinked startled and then dazedly looked down at the computer as they typed in the name.

Getting the results they turned back to him uttering the number with a dazed face, giving a beautiful smile that was carefully crafted for years he turned away and walked towards the stairs leaving the woman at the desk staring after him until someone else tapped her on the shoulder out of her daze.

Reaching the floor he needed he walked along the hallways reading the numbers off the doors carefully not wanting to go into the wrong one by mistake. Going past an open door he was about to pass it when the sight inside stopped him.

A young girl from what he could scent from the air was looking down at her hands that were curled tightly into the bed sheet. Her head was bowed foreword no hair on it at all and tears trickled silently down her cheeks her eyes tightly shut.

It pulled at his human emotions but what really got to him was the scent of misery around her, sighing to himself he reached into his hair and brought out several seeds. Growing them he soon hand a small bunch of flowers in hand.

Going into the young girls room with a warm smile he placed them on her lap, the girl feeling something on her lap opened her eyes and gasped a the flowers on her lap. Tears still falling she let go of the bed sheet and touched them carefully.

The lily she had carefully touched felt so soft under her hands and with another gasp brought up her head to thank whoever had given them to her, but no one was there.

Down the hall he kept on searching the numbers on the doors looking for the right one, finally it caught his eye and sighing in relief he went over and opened the door to the darkened room.

Moving into the room he crossed it and went behind a curtain surrounding the top half of the bed. Moving into view his eyes narrowed in sorrow at the corners while he placed a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Mother…" She shifted her brown hair lank against her head from sweat as she looked at her son.

"Shuichi… " He moved forward and took her hand that clasped weakly back her eyes looking warmly upon her son.

"Don't worry Mother I'm sure the doctor's can make it all better." She gave a nod to his enthusiasm, then hearing the door open he turned his head one hand still gripping hers as he looked upon the doctor.

"Suichi Minamino?" He nodded a slight frown coming to his face as he studies the man in front of him

"I'd like to talk to you outside." He considered the mans words when he felt a small squeeze in his hand, looking back at his mother he gave another smile wanting to help her any way he could.

"Yes Mother?" Swallowing she closed her eye for a second, then locking them back n her sons gave another smile

"Go with the good doctor Suichi… don't worry so much…" He nodded not able to deny her anything. Letting go of her hand reluctantly he followed the doctor out of the door not knowing how much this conversation would affect his future.

------------------------------------------------------------

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts that morning…

He stared down at his very bare plate his gaze heavy, he hated this, pretending to be a Ningen, eating their food, pretending to be their saviour, drinking their water doing the things they do in lesson's he hated it with the very core of his being.

Lifting his head slightly his gaze went distant as he thought back to the night before; it had given him hope that maybe going to Japan would be his best bet, he had a feeling inside that maybe their he would find the companionship, family, pack and finally a home.

Clenching his fist he gritted his teeth as he looked up and across the table at Ron, sensing his gaze the red head glanced up once, twice and then realizing who it was a third time and froze his face turning a pale colour through the tan as the just looked at each other.

Smirking at the other he watched satisfactory as the other looked down at his plate and just stopped eating altogether. Then noticing something on the redheads' neck he focused his gaze and his eyes widened just slightly.

There embedded in the redhead's neck were five claw marks from when he had tightened his grip the night before, they had faded somewhat but there would always be scar's reminding the other who he had submitted to.

Closing his eyes at this revelation he cursed himself in his own mind knowing it would be a matter of time before someone in the school, most likely the teachers or Hermione, realised that one of their most feared dark creatures was among them.

Berating himself for his own stupidity and loss of control, the feeling of someone slowly creeping into his mind made him forget his previous thought and slam up his barriers.

Looking carefully at each of the teachers on the top table without seeming he was looking he immediately noticed who it was who had just tried to get into his mind. Snape was looking disgusted up at Dumbledore and following his gaze it was how he had realised it was him who was doing the digging.

Looking down at his plate he felt his cold anger form the night before rekindle, looking back up a the staff table again Snape's gaze caught his own and for what seemed a long time they stared at each other, then with a slight nod to the other formed a pact to each other creature to creature.

Standing form his place he strode out of the hall ignoring the others who called him to wait and moving quickly he soon lost them down in the dungeons. Making sure they were not anywhere near with his Youkai he strode down the stone hallway.

Stopping suddenly he watch Malfoy step out of the shadows his eyes narrowed, flicking his hand once several other Slytherin's came out of the shadows searching along the hallway for any of the other years or houses.

After the last Slytherin had given their call for the all clear in the code they had created, Malfoy smirked and turning strode up the rest of the hallway Harry following behind him.

Saying the password they trooped into the common room several staying outside to keep patrolling the hallways for any others coming, sitting down on the seat at the top of the circle of chairs he cleared his throat letting the others slowly calm down until there was silence.

Now contrary to popular belief the house rival was not as bad as many made it seem to be, of course many put on a show of hating each other by cursing the other and doing things to show their hatred.

But the fact was most people in this room had no care for the rivalry and had formed very solid friendships with each other the most surprising being himself and Draco Malfoy in front of him.

There were people from all houses ranging form the first year at age eleven to the last year at age seventeen.

Many people had actually formed relationships or bonding as close as brothers and sisters, but the most amazing thing was many of the people here had creature blood inside themselves and knowing they were safe let themselves be who they actually were.

You had Vampires, Dragons, Fae, Veela, Shapeshifters, Werewolves, Aveon (Winged Vampires) and many other creatures. All formed close families together and they never allowed themselves to tell about it to anyone, not their families, friends anyone.

Everyone had their head's turned towards Draco who was slightly preening under the attention due to his part Veela heritage gave a familiar smirk as he looked at each person in the room carefully.

"There is a reason you have all been gathered in this room this early in the morning during Breakfast." A couple of people grumbled at this nodding, lips twitching Draco brought out his hand and with a lazy flick summoned a big tray full of food to the table in the centre of the chairs.

"Eat first… for we are waiting for Severus to show to complete our group." He bowed his head to everyone as they all summoned some plates and began to eat their fill. Harry had gone to the furthest corner of the room the smell of cooked food with slight spices irritating his nose

'Spices. Why spices on everything these days' His nose twitched the spicy scent making his nose twitch, rubbing it he sighed wanting this over with before he found a way to run out on the situation.

A hand landed on his arm, lifting his head he turned his head to acknowledge the person. Malfoy stood in front of him his face carefully blank

"Potter?" The query made him look away, moving over to a seat he sat down watching as the other stood in front of his arms crossed eyes the only thing showing his concern for his friend.

"I did something quite stupid last night." Malfoy raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't you always?' and stared sternly at Harry until the other dropped his gaze, no matter what creature you were nothing could really stand up to a Malfoy's gaze especially if you know it is in concern for your own sake.

"I lost a bit of control over my instincts." The blond's eyebrows shot up at this and a questioning gaze was turned on him this time

"The scars on Ron Weasley's neck are from my Youkai gaining slight control." Furrowing his eye brows the Malfoy Heir thought over this piece of information

"Perhaps Potter you should have been more careful being so bloody close to your human night!" Harry looked up at Malfoy while going over dates in his head and groaned as he realised the other was right, nodding he asserted to the other that the blond was right.

Hearing the door open both looked over to see the Potion's Professor stride over to one of the seats in the circle and stand near the wall scowling at every child that looked at him wanting to be back in his lab away form the bloody brats as he called them.

Looking at each other they nodded and walked over to the circle, sitting down in their respective places the meeting began.

"We have come together this morning…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley Several Hours Later…

He walked briskly through the street of Diagon Alley heading for the bank, his form completely different from what anyone would know the Harry Potter Boy Savour. He had changed his illusion self so his hair instead of being messy and short was now down to his ass in a braid.

His eyes were a blue colour and his scar hidden, he looked nothing like what people thought he looked like and inside he was laughing at their gullibility.

Reaching the steps he climbed up them a letter held in hand for his account manager that he had been seeing for quite a while to sort out his funds.

Walking inside the bank and ignoring the inscription he looked around for a empty desk while thinking back to the reaction of the group earlier when they had found out the truth about his form.

Most of the girls had fainted & some of the boy's while most of them just backed away from his Hanyou form, not knowing how to deal with a Demon until Snape had come up and called him 'pathetic' and 'a looking for attention brat' it made things run quite smoothly after that.

Smirking he stopped at the desk and waited for the Goblin to acknowledge him

"Yes?" He lifted up the letter and handed it to the creature; sitting back the Goblin opened the letter with long fingered hands and read it over.

Looking back up at Harry it looked at him for a long second, then turning to another Goblin by the door to the mines it called it over

"Goldhord take him to lord Golden immediately!" Nodding its head it turned its attention to Harry

"Follow me." Walking along after the creature we soon came to a set of golden doors, knocking on the doors the Goblin opened them and showed him through. Looking around he stayed near the doors until another opened and a Fae came through the other doors.

Watching each other carefully they both bowed showing respect for the other, then placing a hand on the leather chair behind the desk, the Fae gestured with a hand to the other chair on the other side of the desk.

"Please be seated." Thanking the Fae he sat very weary about being in the same room as the magical creature. Writing on a piece of paper and signing it the Fae placed the pen down and clasped his hands together.

"Now what can I do for you Kitsune?" Watching the other carefully he leaned backwards while letting all his glamour's drop, nodding the Fae smiled at this slight trust eyes now very interested in what ever the Demon had in mind

"I am going to be moving out to an overseas country, I need my finance's sorted out for the transferral of funds and changeover of currency sooner than expected due to certain circumstances." Tilting his head the Fae gave a questioning look

"I was careless in my place of current residence." Nodding the Fae wrote down on the paper, looking away Harry's ears flickered hearing in the distance the tracks rumbling with the movement of the carts.

"Hmm I'll need you to tell me everything from unauthorised withdrawals from you account's to where you will be staying overseas so we can transfer you over and get you a full citizenship within a year of staying there." Nodding Harry got ready to tell everything he knew to get back at the people who had thought to take him like a fool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 3_

-

Here are the translations again!

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin** -** Licensed teacher_(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou - Teachers

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Shichou

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

-

-

Wee! Enjoy the first taste of Kurama? Enjoy Ron getting his own medicine? Did I get Kurama right? Uhh so much worry. Well I'm going to go to bed! It's 4:30am over here I've been up all night typing this.

It was worth it!

-

**If you see any obvious mistakes I should have seen point it kindly out in a review Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Lol doing this on the morning of Christmas Day how sad am I? well no matter hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed doing it

-

**Thanks To:**

Lemo – woo thanks so much and a Happy Christmas to you

Jaylynn – My fav reviewer, done this one just for you for your lovely long reviews. I am glad the long reply helped and I hope I got the darker side of Kurama we only got a small peak at correct. Well if you go buy the series do it this January it will all be low in price (my advice at least). Hope to hear from you again Happy Christmas

Vampirezdarkgurl – you know how rare it is for me to update as soon as I do with this fic? Very rare but the ideas seem to really be flowing with this one at the moment, hopefully it will keep going. Glad your enjoying the fic so enjoy this chapter and a Happy Christmas to you

-

(I will be no where near a computer for 24 hours so do not expect as quick an update kay?)

-

I also want to say thank you to:

All the people who put my story in their favourites & story alert makes me feel really happy so many have enjoyed my story, though I enjoy reviews more people's opinion's count.

-

-

**Merry Christmas to you all and a Harry New Year!**

**Warning**_**: There is a bit of torture of a person in this chapter, with blood and other things – you have been warned This is a dark chapter.**_

**_-_**

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 4_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Brushing his hair back Harry irritably tugged on his long locks, if there was one thing he hated the most it was hair in his mouth no matter that he was Youkai or not. But trying to cut his hair caused it to grow back twice as fast and he had tried several times.

Selecting a red ribbon out of his pocket he pulled his hair back and carefully tied it around near the back of his neck and then he gathered some smaller strands around shoulder length on both sides of his face

Grabbing a couple of smaller black ribbons he tied together on one side the strands of hair around the base of the hair near the scalp and weaved it throughout the strands around a quarter the way down.

Doing the same on the other side he left his fringe alone the only part that still showed the unruly hair that his Harry Potter Boy Savour possessed. Sliding his hands under his hair he brought it over one shoulder and sitting in front of his ceiling to floor mirror brushed out his black waist length hair.

Giving a small smile to his uncovered persona he watched his ears in the mirror twitch towards each sound, hearing someone coming towards the door he slid his eyes shut for a second and then reopened them again.

Gone was his Hanyou form again and instead was a 15 year old lad who looked weary of this world already. His long black locks framed his face as his Green eyes stared back at him in the mirror.

Brushing several strands that had escaped their confines, he moved over to pick up the uniform he had to wear. The Head of Meiou High had said originally that his uniform would be a red colour, but what he was holding in horror was a Pink uniform.

Wrinkling his nose he went into the bathroom to get changed just as a knock was heard at the front door. Sticking his head around the door he called out the person outside

"It's open! Just let yourself in!" and ducked back in closing the door behind him, grimacing at the colour he would have to wear to the School

--------------------------------------------

Outside on the street…

Hands in his pockets of his uniform Shuichi walked serenely long the pathway; glad for once inside to be away from the girls who seemed to be infatuated with him.

Shaking his head making his long hair move smoothly against his back he cast the thoughts from his mind, it was not nice of him to think of the girls that way, his Ningen instincts would not allow it.

Looking up at the apartment building he glanced down at the piece of paper, holding the name and address of the new Ningen lad who was going to his school. Walking inside he made sure to keep his features clear of emotion except for a small smile on his lips.

Reaching the top floor of the penthouse that the other lived in, he stopped immediately feeling a powerful Youkai behind the door to the suite within. Narrowing his eyes and dropping the smile, he reached up to his hair with a smooth grace.

Slipping the hand under his hair, he blinked slowly and brought out beside his face the Red Makai Rose he had found those two years ago, gathering his Youkai ready for any threat he might encounter behind the door, the other he was feeling suddenly vanished as though it had fled from feeling him in the hall.

Frowning monumentally he dispersed the rose into seed form but made it grip, with its roots, just inside his sleeve in case he needed to use it.

After a minute or so of making sure he could feel nothing with very slight pulses of Youkai energy, he relaxed minutely though still weary as he knocked on the door.

"It's open! Just let yourself in!" Hearing a voice from behind the door, Shuichi opened it to let himself. Breathing in as he passed the threshold he was hit with a very familiar scent.

His eyes widened at this and making sure to be quiet shut the door behind him his whole body tense at being in another Youkai's presence in their territory. Hearing another door open he turned around facing the bathroom as the other came into the room.

Seeing that the other was fiddling with the sleeve of the uniform, he took in the rest of the new student. Black hair tied back with a red ribbon hung down past the lads waist, unruly all the way. Hanging beside his face on both sides were bunches of hair that only went to his shoulders, first tied up near the roots with black ribbons and then weaved a quarter the way through the bunches of hair.

The fringe was very unruly hanging into the others eyes and then the other glanced up at him green eyes so much like his own looking into his own eyes, blinking the other stared at him before a slight blush of embarrassment painted its way onto there face.

"Sumimasen for staring."

--------------------------------------------

With Harry…

Harry pulled at the thread that had broken at the seam of the sleeve of the Jacket, growling under his breath he began to wind it back into place annoyed by the cheap workmanship of the Jacket.

'That's what I get for going second hand' Huffing in disgust as he glared at the sleeve he grumbled to himself inside his mind as he opened the bathroom door with the other. Fiddling with it a bit more as he walked several steps into the room he suddenly got the feeling he was being stared at.

Meaning only to glance up at the person who was so rudely watching him he was captivated by the person in front of him, his Kitsune side loving the beauty and handsomeness that the other gave off.

After looking at each other with an unblinking stare for a long couple of minutes he felt a slight blush paint its way onto his cheeks as he looked away. Glancing back he apologised

"Sumimasen for staring." Blinking the other gave a small smile as he nodded accepting the apology though he was still tense for some odd reason.

Looking around the room he finally spied his bag that had all the books he was to return to the school as well as extra work that had been assigned to him over the holidays when he had returned from Hogwarts.

He felt his mouth pull into a frown as he thought back, it had been in desperation he had come to this country a year early, for when the teachers at Hogwarts found out he was a Hanyou only Snape had helped him to run away from immanent death.

For a few weeks of staying in the forbidden forest Ministry Officials had come into the forest along with unspeakable to hunt him down.

It had been the combined efforts of his group that he was able to escape the country and get to Japan and if he had not set up a transferral of funds over to the Japanese branch of Gringotts he would have been helpless in the new country.

Picking up his pack he stared at it for a long second memory's encasing him and would have been drifting for hours if a voice did not pierce his ears drawing his attention

"Are you ok?" Blinking he straightened up while slinging the pack onto his back while turning to the other who was waiting by the doors

"Hai I'm fine." Nodding the other stood aside allowing Harry past, opening the door he moved out of the apartment and when the other was out the way locked the door. Turning to the other he took in the solemn features as they turned and began to walk towards the stairs.

"For you are going to be the one I am showing around. What is your name?" Tilting his head to the others question he complemented what to use and then stuck with his own

"Potter, Harry is my name and what would your name be? If you are willing to give it out." He could see the other out the corner of his eye smiling very slightly as the slight breeze moved his long locks in the parody of small ripples like you see in water after dropping something in it as they steadily moved down the pathway mostly ignoring the glances they were getting from the general population.

"My name is Minamino, Shuichi, Potter, but you can call me Shuichi. I would prefer it." Harry gave a smirk to the others insistence

"And I would like it if you called me Harry not Potter, makes me feel old!" A slight laugh came from Shuichi as Meiou High came into view. Stopping before the final corner Harry groaned dreading meeting new people.

"Are you coming Harry?" Looking at Shuichi for a long second he then sighed and strode up beside the other

"May as well get it over with, I hate this all the attention of being new" The other gave of an amused hum with his face still with the pleasant look as several of the students, particularly girls stopped and began to whisper about the two boys.

Looking at the other he realised something really annoying that was going to bug him for the rest of the day

"Hey! I've just noticed that you're taller than me Shuichi, Uhh! It's not fair!" Yes he was whining but really he did not want anyone to think he was anything other than a normal Ningen student. Giving a smirk Shuichi did not answer and instead lead him towards his new school.

-------------------------------------------

Week Later…

It has been a strange week; things are not as simple as I thought they would be. First is my situation at the school, how in the Ningenkai do I get so many proposals from Ningen girls nearly everyday to go out on dates and the like.

I mean I try to slide into the background like I am used to and I get dragged out every time, its irritating so I've taken on Shuichi's way of dealing with the girls, cold, calmness with a bit of politeness.

Shuichi now there's a more complex character than I have ever seen. Though he smiles, laughs and acts like a normal Ningen there is something that had always got to me that was different about him.

It is in his eyes and body language, no matter what he shows on the outside in his eyes there is a cold calculating force with a tinge of sadness, always assessing the people around him.

His body language is quite near to my own always seemingly relaxed but in a slight moment ready to attack those who pose a threat to him. In a way I am beginning to think he is not a Ningen but a full fledged Youkai, but why would one be in the Ningenkai and for what reason?

I am very curious at finding out the answers to these questions and many more, heh my own Kitsune curiosity is getting the better of me.

He looked up from the book he was meant to be reading but had been lost in his thoughts, blinking he wandered what had disturbed him when he looked down at his watch.

His eyes widened at the time, he had overstayed his normal time in the Library and he rushed picking up all his school books and others he had taken out on his student card. Running between the bookcases he bursed out near the entrance where the Librarian was watching with a smile

"Ashikarazu for overstaying the normal time!" He said it quite loudly as he raced past cursing himself in his mind.

"Don't worry about it! Just move your ass so you're not late!" Stopping at the turn by one of the houses he turned back to give her a quick wave in gratitude.

"Hai! Arigatou!" Then he pivoted on his heal and raced off ignoring the laughing lady who he had gotten to know quite well as she had helped him find his way around the city.

Breathing in quickly he soon got around half way to his apartment, why the library had to be over the other side of town he did not know but the exercise was worth it. Stopping he allowed himself a quick breather while looking around.

From what he could see from his current position was that he had two choice's, one was to carry on his normal route and be really late to the class he had to go to or take the shortcut through the alley way on his right.

Looking back and forth between the two ways he clenched his fists and with a muttered curse ran off down the alleyway.

Jumping over bottles and boxes he made his way swiftly through, but around halfway he stopped suddenly as a powerful magical surge went through his body alerting him that one of the magical kind had just used magic in this area.

His head was bowed down as he tried to pinpoint where the surge had come from when all of a sudden he felt a flash behind him combined with a feeling from his magical core that a spell had just been cast.

Jumping out of the way he had let his books slip out of his hands and they landed where he had been a moment before now a gash in the concrete. Landing with legs curled underneath him, he pushed himself up with his left hand as the other reached into his hair.

Dodging more blasts meant to hurt and cause pain, he brought out the White Makai Rose ready to use it and turn it into a deadly weapon.

Only he had misjudged where the last spell had been shot and it hit him, slamming him into the wall with a cry of shock and pain as the rose slipped from his grip to land on the ground.

Sliding down with pieces of brick coming with him, Harry landed on his backside on the floor his hair hanging over his shoulders, the ribbon snapped. Looking up through his hair with his head bowed forward, he assessed the cloaked beings as his right hand moved slowly down and curled around his rose.

Seeing them beginning to say a curse he sprung up form his position but was slammed back up against the wall, a snarl torn from his throat as blood ran from a small cut at the side of his head.

Watching them from his prone position he narrowed his eyes further wanting to just tear apart these pathetic Ningens with his claws.

"Now you die Demon hope you rot in Hell!" Closing his eyes he readied himself for pain of the killing curse when it did not come.

Lifting his head as he opened his eyes back up he was shocked to see Shuichi standing in front of him in a battle ready position with a thorned whip in his right hand.

Pulling himself up he looked at the other who had minutely turned his head to look at Harry and assess his condition.

Narrowing at the corners he turned his attention back to the figures that were looking more wary at seeing someone interfere with their hunt.

"Boy move out the way!" The one that had spoken was the one who had their wand out at that moment in time

"I think not." Shuichi's voice was so calm as though he was talking to the other over tea, it also seemed to anger the magic users as well

"If you do not get out of the way. You will be killed!" Harry by this time was standing beside Shuichi his rose at the ready to defend the other as Shuichi just shook his head, eyelids almost closed over his eyes as he gave a lazy look towards the cloaked figure.

"You see, I can not do that for it would not be in my best interests for you to kill either myself nor my friend." His eyelids lifted to reveal cold eyes that were merciless when looking at his prey. Harry twitched his hand and the rose formed into his own whip.

He saw Shuichi glance at his own gaze and catching his nodded to him, lips twitching Shuichi nodded back and both tensed their muscles as the cloaked being raised his hands.

"Then you shall both die! Kill them both!" At hearing that sentence both attacked their expected to be killer's thorned whips flying in the air. Blood splattered across the alleyway as limbs were detached from bodies. Organs separated from bodies as they were torn apart in the short but satisfying fight.

By the end of it Harry was gripping the collar of a wizard his face a cold mask and Shuichi standing behind him watched in silence.

"Who sent you?" He saw the man gritting his teeth determined not to answer, drawing back he let go with his left hand and moved down to the wizard's hand gripping his little finger in between his thumb and two of his middle fingers securely.

"Last chance, who were you sent by? I promise you I will break the bones in your finger if you do not comply" The man shook his head sweat beading his forehead and tensing his muscles he was about to brake the finger when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up a Shuichi he cocked his head

"Allow me to assist…" Nodding Shuichi kneeled down beside Harry and took over, able to use both hands to do the job instead of one. He did it slow, by bending back the finger further and further, not stopping at the mans whimpers that were growing.

Both of them were entranced seeing the finger bend more and more until it could not anymore, then SNAP the man screamed, the scent of fear drugging Harry and Shuichi as well as he could see.

Looking into each others gaze both could see the same cold calculation and satisfaction only a demon could get at a humans suffering.

Turning his attention to their weeping captive he asked the question again. Still fighting against answering the question Shuichi broke the next finger each in a more painful way making him scream in agony and terror.

When the last was broken the bone broke the skin, Shuichi gave a cold smirk and he reached into his hair. Returning his hand back to its original position a root poked its way out of his fist curling around his fingers.

Harry cocked his head his Illusion had been wavering for some time with the enjoyment he was getting out of this and he let it drop not caring the other would see. There was a flash of surprise in the others eyes before they went back to their normal state.

"Now I see, you are the one who answered my query a couple of years ago if any other were around…" Harry tilted his head his gaze fixed on the root that was still growing ears perked forward in curiosity.

"Hai. So you are a Kitsune then?" Shuichi nodded carefully dislodging the plant which wrapped its roots around the prone mans arm who was panting and crying in pain. Seeing the others curiosity at the plant a small smile flickered over his face

"It is a plant from the Makai, a blood scenting plant that uses the roots to seek out a fresh body with open wounds and digs its way through the blood vessel's, muscle and organs making it a perfect way to get any answers from anyone that is reluctant to speak. No one survives." Harry's eyes went lazy at that explanation as he turned to look upon their Ningen captive who had gone white at Shuichi's explanation.

"Will you talk or will my plant cause you to speak out instead?" The man was shaking, too weak to move from his vulnerable position

"Have mercy!" Harry's eyes narrowed coldly at that plea

"Mercy?" His voice was a whisper

"I think not…" He turned his head to look at Shuichi who was watching with a neutral look, nodding the red head turned his gaze to the plant and immediately it began to grow

"Shuichi… What Kitsune are you then? I know your not a Black like me." They ignored the mans thrashing as the plant reached his wound and curled around it.

Shuichi looked at Harry whose ears and tail were both shifting in curiosity at he watched the red head ponder his answer

"I am a Silver Spirit Kitsune that was once known as Youko Kurama…" Harry perked up at this

"Youko? My mother told me story's about him, so either you are a reincarnation or you fled your dying body and took over the body of your Ningen persona Shuichi." Shuichi nodded as he shifted and held down the mans now thrashing limbs his silent screams hurting both Kitsune's though only Harry showed it by his ears laying against his head.

"How do you know so much about Spirit foxes?" Tilting his head he considered his answer

"My mother was a Black Spirit Kitsune herself and I am a Hanyou, more Youkai than Ningen though." He could feel the other nod at his back as the man stilled panting.

"He is ready to answer." Harry nodding his head in thanks as he fixed his now cold gaze on the throughout terrified gaze of the man who was soon to be dead

"I… I was tol… told by Dumble… dore to hun..t down a… Black Sp…irit Fox and to kill it… that's all I… I swear." The mans words were near inaudible but both heard him, Harry snorted in disgust as he stood up away form the Ningen

"So basically you know nothing. Pathetic!" Striding away he heard the mans silent screams start up again until suddenly they were gone, silence of a Ningen heartbeat and everything else gone thought it had never existed.

Turning around he took in Shuichi who had straightened up from his kneeling position and was now watching the other. Walking past Harry he stopped at the entrance while looking back at the other

"I will walk you back to your apartment. We have much to discuss." Harry nodded a smirk growing on his feature, picking up his books in his arms he strode towards the other as he replaced the illusion his green gaze meeting Shuichi's own

Walking together they exited the alleyway walking a sedate pace down the street, Shuichi hand his hands in his pockets like normal and Harry had his arms around his books.

"So Shuichi…" He was cut off by a politely raised hand as a real amused gaze caught his own

"Friends and potential Allies call me Kurama not my Ningen name." And with that the other strode away a smile playing on his lips. Watching the other for a second a laugh escaped his throat as hr ran to catch up

'Indeed we do Kurama'

-------------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 4_

-

Here are the translations again!

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin **-** Licensed teacher_(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou - Teachers

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Shichou

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

-

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did**

**-**

**If you see any obvious mistakes I should have seen point it kindly out in a review Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, I'm actually not that impressed with the way this one came out but really its all in what you all think, so tell me please after you have read this chapter if I did any good thank you.

-

**Thanks To:**

Chrys – Glad you are enjoying the story I try my best, hope you enjoy this chapter as you did all the others. Glad I can keep up with all the wants for more updates for you all. **Arigatou, **Ja

hell's children – Heh you will find out as it goes along, though I can say this Kurama has not even met the Reikai Tantei yet.

Lemo – Glad you are happy so go enjoy another chapter

momoko – Glad you enjoyed both of the chapters and hopefully this one as well as well

Vampirezdarkgurl – Thank you so much I hope you enjoyed you holiday as much as I enjoyed mine.

Jaylynn – Hello again and thank you for the long review, I think your becoming my fav reviewer. I'm glad I did not gross you out too much but I was trying to bring up the aspects of Youko in Kurama. For when I looked into it there are a lot of comments on Youko being a killer more efficient than Hiei and that in the olden days that the Youko would kill without mercy.

That is where I was coming from because with being the boss of a band of thieves you would have to be an efficient killer and excellent at tortureto not be overthrown by his own men if you think about it he coldly sent Yomi to his death without a thought after the other Youkai disobeyed him too many times.

I am also glad their meeting went well as it did but it still has to develop yet I mean they will have to find some way of keeping in contact (not that it going to be a problem in the future).

What plant did the Unicorn give? Can't tell it will be a secret until it is used for its purpose. No Harry will not meet Yusuke in this chapter but he is briefly mentioned near the end and will be included in this story, all of the Reikai Tantei will as well so don't worry about that, the chapter will come.

I myself are just going along with the flow. Glad you enjoyed my story and hope to see another long review in the future. **Arigatou**

firehedgehog – don't worry this story has a mind of its own

Chudokan – Thank you for pointing out where I made a mistake makes it easier to put the right word in place. I had not even noticed lol, cheers! It was very informative and helpful.

Lol well the meeting of the Spirit Detectives will be inlayed to the story as Harry joined up with Kurama shortly before the actual accident that made him Spirit Detective.

It was to fit him in with the setting, so in reality Harry will meet up with Yusuke at Genkai's, lol look at me giving away the plot, well hope you enjoy that little tibit to keep you going after this chapter.

Imber – Glad you enjoyed it, the action will sooner or later take place when my head gets round to it. I have no idea when that is but probably somewhere around Genkai's tournament I think. Glad you think the same thing about Harry, for some reason I can't see Harry as a normal Wizard or Ningen really. Thank You and I hope your Christmas went well.

-

-

I also want to say thank you to:

All the people who put my story in their favourites & story alert makes me feel really happy so many have enjoyed my story, though I enjoy reviews more people's opinion's count.

-

**Disclaimer** – I do not own HP or YYH

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 5_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Twirling the quill around that he had in his fingers, the brown feather bobbing up and down merrily he tapped it on the Ink stained wooden desk as he read through the letter he had put together.

Finally satisfied with the current letter he had produced, he dipped the quill into the black ink pot he had out at that moment and signed his name with a flourish. A smile flashed onto his face but concern was the most prominent after his most recent report from the sanctuary of Remus's condition.

Folding up the letter he flicked his hand and an envelope slid into sight on the desk. Placing the letter inside it he closed the flap over and poured candle wax onto the join sealing the letter inside.

Getting his seal for the Potter house he stamped it down firmly making sure that the symbol was engraved on the wax as it dried.

Flipping it over he slid his wand out of its holster on his arm and mumbled the spell words for writing the address of the receiving party in red letters, showing it was most important.

Whistling he called Hedwig over to him, as she alighted on his arm he held up the envelope a stern look on his face.

"Hedwig, it is of most important you get to the sanctuary as soon as possible. I need them to read this letter before I arrive." She hooted to show she understood what he was saying and snapped up the letter in her beak.

Stroking her feathers he opened the window and flinging out his arm sent her out into the rising sun. Yawning he turned back and groaned at seeing all the homework that had been piled onto him nearly every day

Snorting to himself he sat back down in his chair cracking his neck feeling ruffled, his ears lay back as he flumped on top of the table resting his head on his arms while his tail curled up around his legs.

Not being able to go out as much due to all the work he had piled on to him he was getting more and more exhausted.

As he used plants to replenish a good portion of his energy but with staying indoors away from most but the suffering indoor plants made him slowly drain himself to the point his health was suffering.

Whining out loud and sounding like a mutt he lifted his head his ears drooping as he pulled the first lot towards himself. He opened a new bottle of ink and readied his quill to do the dreaded work when…

…the phone rang. Dumbfounded for a few minutes he stared at the telephone that was across the other side of the living room of the apartment.

Watching it ring again, he sprang out of his seat dropping the quill, racing across the room to get to the phone and picked it up not wanting the other person to put down their receiver with receiving no reply in the normal amount of time.

"Hello? Potter speaking." He sat down next to the wall his tail swishing back and forth across the ground

"Harry, it is Minamino Shuichi, we spoke to each other a couple of days ago." Ranking his mind back he finally came across the memory of that time in the alley when the other had helped him.

"Kurama, I am so sorry for not contacting you myself. I've been doing a lot of work from the school to catch up for my missing lessons of about 3 years." His ears lay against this head; they still had not talked about what had happened that day

"It is alright really Harry. I have actually called up to ask a request of you?" Tilting his head his curiosity came to the forefront of his mind.

"You've got my attention Kurama, especially calling me a few minutes after the sun had just risen." Manipulating the rose seed in his hair he made it grow and hold the phone to his ear

"Hmm I did not wake you up did I? If this is so I apologize, it was not my intention at all." Giving a slight smirk at Kurama's apologetic tone he let go of the phone and the roots held it in place perfectly

"No no its fine. I've been up for over 4 hours now, around 1 this morning." Crossing the room he slid back into place, looking warily over the work he had to complete, sighing silently he picked up the quill

"Sleeping troubles?" dipping the quill into the ink he slid the first text book over to him and began to read over the questions he had to do

"No just my normal habits. Now what's this favor you want to ask of me?" Reaching for the quill he was about to write the answer to the first question when he stopped at Kurama's answer the ink hovering dangerously over the paper from the tip of the quill

"I was wandering if you would come to visit my mother with me at the hospital?" Placing the quill down on the desk ink staining it even more he reached up and grabbed the phone, his whole concentration now on the conversation at hand

"Are… Are you sure I mean… you don't even know me too well." He was shocked at the amount of trust that the other was investing in him

"Do not worry. I know enough and trust you." Narrowing his eyes a little bit of suspicion circled in his gut, what did the other know, it was something that he was nervous about and wanted to ask, but he kept to himself because for some reason trusted the other from the other day when he saved his life.

"Yeh I'll come with you to see your mother, but first I have to get these piles of work done…" Looking at the pile he groaned in his mind as he shifted the book in front of him away from the growing ink stain

"If you want, I could come down to give you a hand with reading through your work when you have completed each piece to make the time pass by much quicker than on your own."

"Well if you're sure Kurama?" He was surprised that Kurama was readily giving his help and also making his own plan in his mind to finally get that talk they needed to out the way

"I would not say so if I were not. I will be at your apartment door in about half an hour's time." Sitting upright Harry narrowed his eyes as he moved to his window before shaking his head, whatever Youkai had been on his balcony had gone for the moment.

"Alright Kurama see you soon." Opening the glass doors he let the wind of the morning rush in refreshing the room.

"Hai, Ja."

"Ja Ne." Turning off the cordless he looked at it hanging in his hand eyes dark.

How long had it been now? Over a year since he had been chased by wizards who wanted his blood, to see his dead body on the floor for being something he had no choice from birth.

Twisting his lips into a grimace he went to put he phone down and then turning around went to put away his Wizarding items. It would not do for Kurama to find them he mused as he held his cloak for many questions he would have to answer.

----------------------------------------------

Couple of Hours later on the way to the Hospital…

"Kurama? I have a question that has been tugging on my curiosity." Tilting his head slightly he looked at the others face which had a slight frown on their lips

"Hai? What is this question you have for me?" He totally turned his head to regard the other

"Well how did you know I was in trouble back at the alleyway a couple of days ago?" Narrowing his eyes slightly he let a slight smile tilt his lips at the corners giving him a mysterious look

"That day I had gotten out of the Hospital quite late and crossing past the alleyway I caught the distress in your Youkai and went to investigate." He glanced over to gauge the others reaction to the answer he had given

"Basically it was mostly by luck you were there at the same time I was attacked?" Harry's voice was questioning but at the same time not really surprised about the answer he had gotten

"Makes sense I suppose." A chuckle tumbled from his lips as he allowed himself to genially enjoy the others presence. Turning to the street towards the hospital He took his hands out of his pockets as they got close to the building.

"I can't stay long Kurama. I have an appointment to get to for tonight and will not be around for about a week, its going to be hell." Hearing the slight chuckle from the other he pointed a hand in the redhead's direction not caring his image of being untouchable was being wreaked.

"Don't you laugh at me Kurama, imagine having to be among people who hated you just to sort out a problem that will take ages due to the people being stubborn asses who just want to make a bigger salary." Kurama gave a vague humming sound as he pushed open the door of the hospital and lead Harry towards the stairs.

Going through the door of the stairwell he watched Kurama turn to him his expression serious

"Now remember Harry. Refer to me as Shuichi in front of my mother please, for she does not know of my Demon side or anything other than I am her son. I am sure you understand." Looking away from Kurama's gaze his eyes went slightly hazy as he brought up the only thing he could remember of his mother.

Her scent was embedded in his mind as that was the first thing a Youkai embedded into his mind what the scent of his/her parents were and it never left them throughout the years.

Looking back a Kurama who looked concerned he sighed as he rubbed at the base of his neck

"My mother is dead, as is my father but yes I do understand about your situation." He saw sorrow creasing the others forehead and held up his hand forestalling the apology that was coming

"Don't apologise lets just go see your mother." Kurama nodded as he began to lead Harry up the stairs.

After a slightly long walk they soon got to room 501 and opening the door went inside. The room was lit up with natural light and the only bed in the room was covered by a screen.

Following after Kurama they soon came upon a brown-haired woman who slowly pushed herself up a beautiful smile overtaking her features as she regarded Kurama and then Harry.

"Shuichi so nice of you to visit me and you have brought someone with you." Immediately Kurama jumped to his mother's side not wanting her to over tax herself and make herself any more ill by accident

"Hai mother. This is Harry he is a friend of mine who came along with me today." She turned her head towards Harry and he was immediately struck at this is what it would feel like if he had a mother of his own worrying over him, it was a comforting feeling to say the least.

"I am very pleased to meet you Harry I am Shiori, Shuichi's mother." Harry gave a true smile not being able to help himself; she was so warm toward him it made him want to melt.

"As am I Mrs Minamino, as am I." feeling overwhelmed he bowed at the waist, told Kurama he would wait outside the room and collapsed on one of the plastic chairs outside the room.

Drawing his legs up to his chest he curled his arms around them while laying his head on his knees, is that what it felt like to have a mothers love directed at you? It was so strange but inside he was pining away for love like that from his own mother but she was dead as was his father.

Closing his eyes he buried his face in his knees as a few tears of morning slipped from his eyes and landed on his trousers.

About half an hour later he felt a hand touch his shoulder, lifting his dry face he looked up at Kurama's concerned face. Giving a small smile he stood up with the help of the other and dusted himself down

"I have to get going Kurama or I will be late." He saw the others face flash with what looked like sadness before it was gone like it had never been

"Hai of course, I will walk you back you your apartment before taking my leave." Nodding both of them began moving towards the stairs out of the hospital

"Arigatou Kurama"

--------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment…

Leaving Kurama at the door with a polite goodbye he rushed into the apartment panic running through his systems and felt relief at seeing that Hedwig had arrived.

"They expecting me girl?" She hooted an affirmative and cursing he rushed into his bedroom glad he had sorted out the documents he needed and the Wizard Battle Gear he had to wear.

Getting changed he use magic on the clothing making it easy to slip on and undoing his hair used magic to wrap his waist length hair into a braid even though it was hell on his ears that had been squashed underneath his tightly bound hair.

Slipping his holster onto his right arm hand secured it properly and made sure it worked and not get caught on his Battle Gear.

After securing several more items on his person, including a sword on his hip he picked up the documents and after grabbing a cloak ran out the door not checking no one was around to see him in such an unusual outfit

It was just his luck though he did not know it that Kurama had stayed around a lot longer worried and a tiny bit curious about Harry and why he was in such a hurry when said person rushed past him without noticing he was their.

Hurrying he soon got to the designated area and leaning on his knees with his hands he panted as he looked around.

Seeing the Portkey in the place specified he reached out and grabbed the old scrap of cloth and when the word 'wolf' left his mouth was taken to the sanctuary that he was going to meet the person he had received the distressing letter from.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment a week later…

Holding an arm around his stomach he straitened up hissing through his breath the many deep gashes in his body protesting to movement so soon. Gritting his teeth he unlocked the door and stumbled inside wanting to scream from the agony of betrayal that was slowly growing as time went by.

Dropping his cloak on the floor along with all of his weaponry as well as most of the dragon hide armour, the pain of the slashes on his skin lessened to some degree after the heaviness on his body had been taken off.

Going to the desk he finally sighed in relief as he let the documents drop onto the desk while he brushed his frazzled hair back and patted it down pain in every movement as his real ears lay against his head under the illusion.

Stretching he yawned, ignoring the bleeding of the various wounds on his body for it was not noticeable as his darkened clothing soaked it all up saving his from explanations and jogging towards the front door grabbing his leather coat as he darted out locking the apartment behind himself.

Looking up at the sky as he pulled on and buttoned his leather coat up to the top, he let the cloudless night give him peace for once as he wandered down past the shops looking around his throat parched, spying a place to get some tea from he moved over and went inside.

Coming out 5 minutes later he sipped at the warm liquid sighing in relief as it warmed him up totally. Walking along not really acknowledging where his feet were taking him when a pulse sounded in his ears and his whole body went numb for a second taking the pain with it.

The sound of liquid hitting the pavement drew his attention and he slowly looked down at his shaking fingers.

Lifting them up to his face he slowly closed his fingers and opened them flexing the muscle that did not want to move none of his previous pains remaining though he could still feel the wounds as plain as day.

Sighing out he closed his eyes and lifted his head, all at once a stream of energy was felt and he snapped open his eyes while looking in that direction.

Chocking back a gasp at the long pillar of light stretching to the sky's he immediately began to run in that direction, recognising it from a few days ago when he had gone to see Kurama's mother Shiori Minamino.

Getting to the building he raced inside glancing up only once to see the light disperse an urgency overtaking him. Running up the stairs he soon came to the floor he needed and he went out into the hall.

Slowing down into a quick walk until he got to the corridor he needed, slowing down he soon got to room 501 and opening the door stopped in the doorway at seeing Kurama standing next to his mother's bedside.

"Shuichi…?" Harry saw the other lift his head and turn to look at him while still holding his mothers hand. Looking at Kurama he could see the other looked exhausted not only mentally but physically as well.

"What…?" Kurama sighed as his eyelids drooped a little making Harry alarmed, but ignoring his own tiredness he turned back to his mother, Harry stood indecisive for a second a slight confused look on his face

Then ganging a decision moved across the room and place a hand on Kurama's shoulder giving his silent support to the tense Kitsune as they both settled to watch over Shiori for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------

"Kurama?" Harry looked at the other who was shaking very slightly not really noticeable unless you were attuned to the movements like a Youkai

Kurama looked up at Harry's concerned face tiredness, sadness, fear and a multitude of other emotions all making a stand under his nearly shattered controlled mask. Even his breathing was shaky as he looked back down at his shaking hands.

Watching Kurama carefully he saw him visibly collect himself, gaining his famous control that he was known for.

"It was only a week… What happened?" He heard Kurama sigh while sitting back; looking up at the stars of the clear night he was surprised to feel the other lean against him and in himself it gave his Kitsune side a great comfort

Because it let you know that another of his kind was around, it was hard being on his own as Kitsunes were naturally sociable and cuddly creatures who enjoyed casual touches to reassure themselves that each member of their pack was around.

And it seemed with Kurama being another Kitsune; his own inner Kitsune of his Youkai side had picked the first of its pack or more commonly known as family, he was not sure of what role the other had yet though

"A couple of days after you left my mother got worse. I was beginning to despair that I would be able to help her…" I could feel my self relaxing due to the presence of Kurama and strangely enough I was not actually bothered about it to be quite honest

"My god if I had known that it was deteriorating that fast I would not have left a week ago." Guilt passed through him at leaving his new friend and pack member behind, growling very softly in his chest, he felt the other shake his head at his guilt.

As he tried to apologise for his lack of tact a hand latched onto one of his real ears not his illusion created human ears and began to rub very softly

Almost immediately all feelings of guilt and anything else seemed to calm down as the comforting feeling he had been craving for months now finally eased all feelings somewhat to a manageable level

"Now that you have calmed down I will carry on." He could feel the others slight amusement but ignored it for the most part as he was more interested in the words Kurama was speaking and the ear rub he was so enjoying.

"I made an alliance with two Youkai who wanted to steal artefacts of darkness from the Kings Vault in the Reikai." He furrowed his eyebrows as it caught his attention fully

"What was it you were after?" He could feel inside he was not going to like the answer he was going to get

"The Forlorn Hope was my goal." Eyes wide Harry scrambled up horror coursing through his being as he turned to face Kurama who had his head turned away as he averted his eyes as he sat up

"The Forlorn Hope…? You… What were you thinking Kurama? The only thing it brings is misery to the world by killing the one who makes the wish!" Harry's hands were tugging on his braid, more frazzled than he ever remembered being

"I already knew that the Forlorn Hope took life in exchange for the wish that was to be made and I was ready to give everything for my mother." His voice was saddened at this and sighing Harry squatted down in front of him hands dangling form his knees

"You could not have waited?" Kurama shook his head

"No but when I tried to use it a boy called Yusuke interfered and saved both myself and my mother." Kurama sighed as he frowned very slightly pondering over the Ningen who had interfered with his decision, though something about him had drawn his attention in the first place.

Watching Kurama for a long second he then reached forward and clasped a hand on his shoulder in understanding drawing the others attention

With a sweet smile on Harry's face he stood up holding his hand out for the other to take

He watched as Kurama looked at his hand and then up to his own face and with a decision made grabbed his hand as Harry pulled him to his feet

"At least your mother is better now. Come on, I'll house you up at my apartment for a few days before the Reikai Guards come for you." As he turned he saw Kurama give a slight smile, happiness for the first time showing in his sombre gaze.

"after all it will be hard enough having one of my pack in jail, I want to be close to you for at least tonight." Looking over at Kurama's face he saw a smile was truly on his face as he caught up to Harry's quick pace and stopped beside him facing him.

"As are you to me as one of my own." Looking over he saw acceptance and giving a real smile to the other held out his hand for the other to take

"I have a lot to reveal to you then Kurama if we are truly part of a pack, no matter how small it is." Sliding his hand in Harry's he nodded his head

"As do I Harry, as do I." Turning they began to run, the first piece of the puzzle finally in place and as he looked back into the darkness of the park and saw a darkened figure watching him.

The figure watched the two of them run out of the park as they themselves began to move towards a clearing in the opposite direction smiling slightly.

Finally the first piece had slid into place after so much time and now he only had to wait patiently for every piece to fall firmly into where they belonged before the real final battle would begin and the Halfling would die bringing the fall of all three worlds along with him.

-------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 5_

_-_

Here are the translations again!

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin **- **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou - Teachers

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Shichou

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Ohh you should like this chapter, I'm actually getting somewhere with the fiction now. You will see why after this chapter why I am so looking foreword to writing the next one. Oh down the bottom is an Explanation on Kitsunes as well as the reason for Harry's actual Stunted Growth.

-

-

**Thanks to:**

picofoxy – I am glad you enjoyed the chapters so far. As for what happened to Harry, he was attacked by a hunter group that is employed by the ministry and any political figures like Albus Dumbledore, both want Harry dead for his Demon blood because the Wizarding world fears that which it does not understand and will destroy those who are more powerful than they can cope with. Hope this helped!

Jaylynn – well about the thing of Harry being attacked, I explained it to the Reviewer above so hopefully that answers your first question – no Remus did not betray Harry, I can't see it happening somehow.

Lol not revealing who said about destroying the three world thing, it is nice to keep a character anonymous lets me develop them later, though I already know the role I will use for that character. About Hiei, probably around the Saint Beasts part along with Yusuke, lol first I have to get those two as well as Kuwabara to make a tentative friendship at first.

It is nice to see you check every time if I have updated, I would send you a notification through e-mail if you wanted me to? My e-mail address is on my profile somewhere at the bottom so it is easy to find.

I also wait for a review from you basically to see if I am keeping up to your expectations, lol we are both trying to keep away from things like cleaning and other things it seems to be an addicting thing writing a fiction that will not leave you alone.

Well I am glad to hear that I am not too overbearing with my details but the fact is if you have already seen Yu Yu Hakusho then you know most of the terrain that is around and it is not needed to be explained so I put enough for people to know where they are and where they are going.

I myself focus more on the characters themselves than the scenery as my motto is if there is no character production how can there be a scenery to put them in. Well hope you like this one just as much! Oh I have completed a picture of Harry's Hanyou form and the link will be under these review replies so go take a look!

momoko – glad to hear from you again, enjoy this next chapter

Vampirezdarkgurl – glad you liked it, the next chapter is ready and waiting!

Anyone who is interested! Here is a link to see Harry's Hanyou form. Hope you like: http://sephrothlay. Hanyou

_Chapter 6_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slammed open emitting Harry who had an arm slung over his shoulder, carefully bringing in the injured party the other helped him put the injured down on the bed.

Carefully he removed the outer layer of robes leaving the man in his soft trousers and jumper which could be moved easily to get at the wounds that crisscrossed across the mans torso and also everywhere else.

"Potter! Get this down his throat before he bleeds to death the idiotic fool." Sending a glare at the other man who snorted in distain as Harry pried open the unconscious mans lips, tipping the bottle upright he massaged the others throat to get the potion down his neck.

Watching anxiously he sighed slightly in relief as the bleeding slowed enough for the two of them to get to healing with their wands, not wanting to mix too many different potions together.

Standing up after the man was healed he turned to look at the black haired man and nodded towards the door connected to the living room. Nodding his head to Harry's silent suggestion they moved quietly out and closed the door behind them leaving the other to heal.

Sitting down Harry held his head in his hands trying to hold his tears back, why was it everyone around him who he had gotten close to was getting hurt to the point of being dead. Clenching his fist he got back up and began stalking around the apartment his form shifting back to his Hanyou form.

"Potter calm yourself before you do yourself damage. Lupin will be fine, that werewolf is too bloody ignorant to die." He stopped in the middle of his stalking and destroying faze as he turned to observe the other

"Snape you saw what had happened. They attacked another sanctuary and this time with Remus in it." He was breathing in heavily wanting to destroy something before he did something he would regret later

"They are attacking innocents Snape and I will not allow it. I will hunt every one of them down." Hearing the other snort in amusement he glared at the man who had a sneer on his lips

"You are pathetic Potter. Pull yourself together brat before I use one of the test potions on you to shut you up." Turning his head away Harry crossed the room and settled on the window sill looking out into the clear sky

His ears were settled back in his hair showing his displeasure with the world in general as his tail swished from side to side in an agitated way.

Clenching his fist he struck it into the wall and watched the plaster crumple in from his fist no pain even registering on his face.

Seething he gritted his teeth as a growl sounded in his throat, he could feel himself loosing control and the scent of the other mans unease was not helping, breathing in heavily as the growls became chocked he clenched his fists as his claws pieced the flesh and spilling the blood that was inside.

His nose twitched and bringing up his hand he watched the blood slide down to the bottom of his arm before dripping off to land on the carpet. Breathing in deeply the scent of blood became more and more invigorating as he felt his Youkai begin to rise up.

Bringing his hand towards his mouth, he extended his tongue growling to the other to stay in his chair when he felt him move. None knew what would have happened if he had gotten a taste of the blood, but hearing Remus stirring he snapped his head up in that direction and darted towards the bedroom.

Opening the door, he saw Remus sitting upright blinking tiredly as he focused on the now open door and felt his Youkai receded seeing one of his pack members were on the way to recovery.

Holding onto the door he watched the others gaze latch onto his own curiosity in their depts.

"Remus…?" The other man gave a saddened smile as he opened his arms and Harry hurried over into them relief in every part of his being.

----------------------------------------------------------

A little later…

"You can stay as long as you like after all." He had his head tilted regarding the duo in front of him as they looked at each other clearly communicating via a bond if he saw it right.

Blinking he let a smile grace his face as he looked upon Remus in a new light

"Ok! When did you two bond?!" He saw Snape scowl at him as Remus after taking a large gulp of water began coughing after taking it down the wrong way.

"Have you no tact Potter?!" He looked upon Snape who was scowling fiercely at him but also looking worriedly upon his bonded mate.

"I did not mean to cause any disruptions." Before Snape could say anything else Remus held up a hand his coughing subsiding

"We bonded around your third year at Hogwarts." Harry blinked at this as he tried to see it happening in that year but it did not come to mind, looking over at Snape he saw he looked really disgruntled

"I can't really see it Remus." The man gave a small smile as he looked upon his surrogate son

"It took me quite by surprise as well suddenly finding myself bonded to a Vampire-Dark Fae hybrid." He blinked at this everything suddenly making sense with this new portion of information

"Makes sense I suppose I mean he is mostly dark like a Vampire and his temper is of a Fae as well, it fits though surprising to hear he is off a forbidden union." Remus nodded at this

"Are you going to go yet brat?" Laughing slightly he stood up from his seat while stretching his arms over his head, Remus just sighted while smiling at his bonded golden eyes twinkling with some joke only the two of them knew.

Going towards the door he stopped for a second and snapping around he walked back to Remus who looked curiously up at Harry who seemed distracted. Holding out his hand he dropped the keys into Remus's hand

"I own this apartment building so feel free to stay as long as you like." Nodding to the two of them he shifted his form back to his human one and went out of the door leaving the two together in their new home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Top apartment half an hour later…

"So you made a deal with the Prince of the Reikai Koenma to keep your freedom?" Nodding the redhead glanced over at the other a curious look upon his face

"and when this Hiei is caught he will be put on the probation along with you?" Harry looked over that other who was watching him in return the curious look still on his face

"Yes. That is correct."

"Hmm…" He trailed off as he looked towards something only he could see his eyes darkening as his thoughts turned to something else

-----------

"Harry?" He studied the other who looked extremely weary and if he might say angry about something

"Is everything alright?" The other visibly shook his head like trying to get rid of something as he blinked. Kurama frowned very vaguely at not having seen the other this defenceless from the moment he met the other.

"I'm fine Kurama, don't worry to much about me." Harry flashed a smile in his direction making the frown on Kurama's face grow, something was bothering the other and it was affecting him quite badly

Standing up he placed his book face down on the page to keep it open as he crossed over to stand in front of Harry. Crouching down he placed a hand on the others shoulder while lifting Harry's chin and looking into his troubled depths.

"Harry please tell me. It is something friends do for each other, not shut the other out." He watched the other try to visibly bring up his walls to the outside world like his own, but they kept on collapsing.

------------

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes and he tried to move his head away but Kurama kept him still, in the end he closed his eyes not wanting to look into the others mysterious depths, it hurt him too much at the moment to see someone who effortlessly held up his own shields against the world as his own collapsed.

Reopening his eyes he looked back into Kurama's eyes, there was more gold in his eyes as he looked upon the other in worry though the emotion only showed in his eyes. Breathing out slightly he felt the tears slowly disperse, finally able to be rid of them.

-------------

"I'm fine Kurama." Letting go of Harry's chin he searched his eyes and found what he wanted to find, the other would tell him just not at this moment. Nodding he slowly stood up as he rubbed one of Harry's fox ears between his fingers making him relax from his tense position.

"I will tell you when I am ready." He saw the truth in the others eyes as they watched him fully straighten up as he looked down upon Harry red hair framing his face as he nodded slowly.

Going back to his book he picked it up but found his interest in it had been lost for that moment. Shutting it he placed it on the table beside him sighing as he did so, getting up he moved into the kitchen intent of making something for the two of them

Shifting pots around while he cooked he heard the others voice float towards him

"Hey Kurama. How do you feel about looking after my apartment while I'm gone for a while?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Next day around sunrise…

Looking down upon the letter he glanced up at the steps that led towards the person he was going to meet.

Glancing back down at it once more he tucked it away into a pocket of his leather jacket as he adjusted the duffle over his shoulder that held all of his fighting clothing, especially his dragon armour.

Walking forward he began to climb the stairs the presence of the barrier making him nervious a little as he forced himself to walk towards it. After what seemed like an age with all the stairs he stopped just before a spiritual barrier, looking it over the resigned himself to wait for the master to appear.

"You're the one? 'Humph' doesn't look like much" looking up the stairs to the top where the master stood, he stood up and dusted himself down making sure that his outfit was clean before bowing as best he could

"Master Genkai may I pass your barrier please?" The woman's eyes were narrowed as she stared down at him, then with a tilt of the lips nodded her head once while folding her hands behind her back as she started on her way inside the shrine

"Well… Don't just stand there like a dimwit move that ass up here!" Hearing her raise voice he hoisted his duffle further up on his shoulder while running past the barrier, which just slipped over his form not harming him because of his Hanyou blood as the master had let him through

Running up to the gate where she waited he stopped just in front of her scowling form for the moment, bowing at the waist showing his proper respect he was surprised to she her smirking at him.

"I think I'll like you kid, you're the first to have proper manners at my shrine in a long time and believe me it's been a long time when you're my age." Harry just blinked a bewildered look on his face

"Just give me the letter kid before I get irritable." Swallowing slightly he reached inside his leather jacket into he pocket and pulled out the letter that he had received from this woman a couple of days ago

Reading over the letter the pink haired woman lifted an eyebrow as her mouth gave a bigger smirk, making him even more wary. Something about that smirk on her face was making his hair stand up on end.

"So you're the kid that sent that letter requesting training from me. Huh gave me a shock that someone actually asked instead of demanding like they usually do." Tilting his head he watched her murmur to herself as she read over the rest of the letter taking in the information Harry had filled at her request

"Looks like its all set kid, I'll begin training you after the tournament is over, now follow me and don't loiter around your not scenery!" Jumping at her sudden change in tone he hastened to follow her, keeping up with her quick pace as they went inside the shrine.

"Hmm, kid only one thing."

"Yes master Genkai?" She snorted making his cock his head in question at her sudden amusement

"First kiddo no calling me master I don't really want to think about my bloody age thank you so much and secondly I sensed you were a Youkai through your spirit energy but I am curious to know what kind." Blinking he let his illusion fade away and saw her run her easy over his form assessing what she saw

Once she had taken in what she wanted, she began walking up to the shrine again Harry following finally happy to be back in his true form and surrounded by nature that whispered to him relaxing and giving him peace for the first time in along time.

"Hmm Kitsune but what kind kid? I'm not a mind reader so I do not know; tell me if you think it is in your best interests to." Thinking it over he realised he already trusted Genkai something about her just said if you told her something she would keep it safe no matter the consequences.

Reaching to her pace again he made sure to keep up with her as they went inside the Shrine the games room in front of him making him blink in surprise, looking around he spied Genkai disappearing around a corner and hastened to follow

Reaching her he saw her sitting on a pallet in front of a table sipping some hot liquid she must have had brewing when he had come

"Well sit down Baka don't loiter in the doorway, do you need an invitation?" Apologising for his rudeness he took his shoes off and crossed over to sit in front of Genkai on another pallet that was quite soft.

Thanking her as she set another cup in front of him he sipped the liquid inside which he found to be tea and sat up straight

"I am one of the Spirit Kitsunes that was born outside the Makai instead of inside like most who migrate over to the Ningenkai." Genkai lifted her head to regard him as she lowered her cup a frown once again settled on her features

"But you parents should have taken you back to the Makai on your second year to give you preparation for your future." Looking away he felt his ears droop

"My parents were both murdered at the date of my first year of life so I had no chance to get the preparation needed." Lifting his cup he sipped at the liquid, its heat comforting for him

"You should have still been able to find your way back to the Makai once your second year of life went past, unless there was interference…" He glanced up at her face which had turned darker at some memory or another.

Nodding his head as he closed his eyes he felt his tail curl around his legs

"Yes there were interference to my memories and after that incident I could not escape the Ningens that had me trapped because I could not remember most of the survival skills needed that I had learned form both of my parents." Her eyes flashed in anger

"You were a child." He looked at her his expression calm

"I am also a Hanyou and should have known better, what do you know of the Wizarding community?"

"I have contacts, many Wizards come to me for certain plants and abilities they with to acquire from myself or my forest… Are you saying a Wizard or Witch nearly destroyed your memories?" He eyed her for a long second and then nodded very slightly

Seeing her stand up he did the same for courtesy's sake

"I will teach you the techniques I know along with whoever become my apprentice and the Wizarding Community better watch their asses for I will rip there bloody asses apart for messing with a child! Come and leave your duffle their!" Following her he realized they were going back to the games room.

"Stay beside me at all costs I don't want to loose you in the rabble that has gathered outside!" Looking up he was surprised to see that the shadows had moved, they had been in that room longer than he thought.

"Quick on your feet aren't you kid?" He watched her curious at her question

"When I need to be." Nodding she stopped at the doors her expression having gone blank

"Good as I will need you to keep up with me in the dark forest." Smirking for a small second as he heard drums sound outside

"I will." Letting the smirk drop he pulled his illusion back on facing the same way as Genkai and watched the doors open.

"My, my, Quite a crowd." Letting her voice project out over the gathered fighters she moved out to the once open area, Harry moved beside her making sure to keep up with her exact speed his nose twitching.

Narrowing his eyes very slightly he let out a very small sniff trying to scent out the smell, once fixated on it felt his Youkai inside unfurl and look out of his eyes.

It recognised the scent and was not happy at all a C class demon had infiltrated into its territory and his Kitsune side did not like it.

Forcing down his Youkai he carefully looked out into the crowd, watching and waiting for he was hungry for a fight and the other would be his meal ticket to satisfaction.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 6_

-

Now we are getting somewhere! Hopefully I can start to incorporate Harry fully into the YuYu World. Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am.

-

-

Translations:

Here are the translations again!

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin** - **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou - Teachers

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Shichou

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

-

-

_Explanation's of Kitsunes and a Reason of their Rarity:_

At the age of the first few weeks of life a Kitsune child is very vulnerable, the child cannot open its eyes and can only crawl around in a limited space created by the mother or father from plants to protect the child from harm. In the time that a kit has its eyes closed, it is already memorising the scent of its parents and any other creatures and people around so it knows who is who once the eyes are fully opened.

Also in this stage a kit develops its ability to understand conversation in the first week and is able to string together words from all languages that the kit hears, another factor at this age is the kit slowly gains its magical abilities that it will have to protect itself from when the eyes are open as well.

Common traits of magic are seen from around 2 weeks of age, just a week before the eyes open, Illusions, fire magic, shadow shifting or plant manipulation anything that is shown at this stage of life will be the most common used ability and only in some Kitsunes do they start out with two before their body develops enough to handle more.

Also when this young a Kitsune kit or any Youkai child starts to understand conversation and begins to learn about the environment they are in, so it is not as a big shock to the young one once their eyes fully open as they will know mostly what everything is.

After the second week lessons begin teaching the young one about the world even as they can't see, the young Youkai/Hanyou learns what creatures inhabit the world as well as different plant names and many other things to prepare them for the future.

Once the third week has passed and the eyes open almost immediately the young Kit will begin teaching itself how to walk and in most cases are able to run after about a month's work of learning how to walk and memorising the way the adults walk.

As well at the time the eyes open that Youkai traits will grow upon the child for when any Youkai/Hanyou is born they look human to protect the mother from damage and depending on the species can take from minutes to weeks for the actual traits to set in. Whether the young one had wings, horns, claws, fox ears or any other type of trait it will appear sometime.

Each is different for each species as well as some kitsune either only gained a tail or the ears and later on in life at maturity gains the rest of their appendages showing their growth in power.

More powerful the parents the more traits gained and if a Kitsune kit is born with all the appendages coloured hair, eye colour, claws, tail, ears and fangs it means they will grow quickly and powerfully as long as they are taken care of right no matter if they are Hanyou or Youkai.

From the moment a Kitsune opens its eyes it begins to use its abilities constantly to grow in its power slowly increasing, its spirit and mental energy for more powerful attacks say plant manipulation.

At this stage of 3 weeks to one year the kit sill only have one tail in its Kitsune form, both Hanyou's and Youkai and achieve this form though for Hanyou it expands on more energy, but constant use as with abilities soon remedy's the problem.

At around 1 month the parents will begin to teach the art of fighting to the young one, no matter if it is Wizardry, Youkai, Spirit, Mental energy all are taught to the young one to see which are the better traits than others.

When the kit gets to its first age it is when most of the losses are frequent. A kit can survive in the wilds at this age but it would be by the skin of the teeth as a kit has a limited amount of power to protect themselves.

Hunters are the ones to usually the ones to bring down Youkai Kitsune for their furs and many other reasons, sometimes Wizards will hunt them down if they are near any villages to get a hold of certain potion ingredients that kitsune can only supply and it leaves the kit to fend for itself.

Kits in reality should not leave the den until they are at least over the fifth age of its growth, for by that time the young one will have enough energy to protect itself from predators and other Youkai.

-

_Explanation's of Harry's Kitsunes Stunted Growth:_

Harry was one such Kitsune that did not get a chance to be raised by his parents, abandoned at the first age of life when his parents were murdered, he was taken to Ningens that raised him with contempt and loathing, starving him and beating him throughout most of his young life.

A Kitsunes life span is not known but their childhood shapes what kind of Youkai will be created for the future. Some go bad, some stay good and others go grey not categorised in any side but as good or evil as they want to be.

To a Kitsune their childhoods are a brief faze but are instrumental to helping the young one learn later on in life, but for Harry with his memories which had been nearly destroyed by and outside force had to start again with his learning of his abilities and lessions.

Harry who from the first age of his life expanded a lot of energy, learning his abilities to the max, learning as much as he could through books and other items to gain information and to collect on his seed collection for his protection later on in life.

As time went by, he learned how to cloak his form so Ningens would not be able to feel or see his extra appendages and would think of him as a normal Ningen.

Growing his hair out was a Kitsune trait for the love of long hair and because it made it easier to hide his growing seed collection for some of the seeds he had already had been given by both his mother and father, the seeds were from various places in both the Wizarding cultures and the Makai thus he had a lot of potentially dangerous plants that would and could eat Ningens.

Learning to control his instincts was the hardest lesson any Youkai has to learn at a young age and the way he was treated did not help him in the least, for Hanyou have not as much control over their Youkai side it takes much patience for the said party to find a balance between the Youkai and the Human sides of the Kitsune.

Once found it is quite easy for the said party to gain control over the more dangerous part of themselves and have full control just like any normal Youkai, there are things that can set a Hanyou off into loosing control and with more and more practice over the years it becomes easier to control the beast inside and to let it out when is needed.

Kitsunes are known to be quite friendly to other species unless they are attacked by them; a kitsune will apply alliances with as many as they can for their own protection later on in life

Meeting other Kitsunes of different fur types is a very rare thing as most when they get old enough hide themselves from sight to make sure hunters cannot find them and kill them for their fur which is prized in the Reikai and Makai

So it is essential to have both alliances and abilities honed to the max for the best protection in such a volatile world both in the Ningenkai and the Makai. Living is a harsh experience for any Kitsune but like any creature will adapt and become powerful if given time to grow.

Now with finding a tutor who will help Harry find out all his abilities he will be ready to tackle not just the Makai but every realm and finally gain a place in the world.

-

Hope this helps!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok what I have done is left the original reviews I answered from last time below and I have put the new reviews under it to make it easier for you. 54 pages in total, never written so much in my life, well hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter that has been added in and I hope you like the fight scenes as well. Oh just read the chapter

-

**Thanks to:**

(Before)

Tina109 – Glad your enjoying the chapters and hopefully with this part chapter you will enjoy as well.

Vampirezdarkgurl – Thank you very much I hope I live up to your expectations

Jaylynn – Glad to see another Review from yourself, I always look foreword to every one that you do. I took down the link (it did not work) and put a html address up their instead so go take a look if you really want to. Remus and Snape, they do go well together don't they, though I'm still wandering who I'm going to pair Sirius with.

Hopefully this chapter will be up to your expectations though I only have put up a part of chapter 7 (still have not finished it yet lol --') well go read I hope to see what you think about it.

Momoko – Glad the information was of to some use for you, about Remus and Snape yes Harry own the entire building so he could put them on the floor of his choice, so he put them right under were Harry's suite is.

Raven – Well glad to know you're enjoying the story, I'm not sure about the pairing yet (though the obvious one at the moment is Harry/Kurama it could change). About the spirit detective thing, well more than likely will Harry go on cases with Kurama with not wanting him to go by himself, I'm not saying anything about the situation with how Dumbledore found out harry was a Youkai (It's something you have to look foreword to).

Olexia – wee hello my friend not heard from you for a while, Glad you enjoyed the opening chapter and hope the rest of it you enjoy as well!

-

(Now)

Picofoxy – I will send you a notice when the next chapter is out ok? Thank you for pointing out that I had gotten the colour of Kuwabara's hair wrong it really makes me happy that someone accidentally noticed a mistake I so obviously missed. Glad you liked my picture and glad the information could help as for what is happening with Draco and the others well I can't tell you really as that will be found out in the coming chapters.

As with Kurama well Harry feels close to him and sees him as one of the few he can trust in a county that he is still knew to so he asks the only one who he really knows (his demon side comes into this as well is all I can say). Kurama will not know about Severus and Remus due to them being on a different floor so are of no concern to him

momoko – Glad you do; now here's the who of the chapter!

Tina109 – Enjoy!

Raven – Well Genkai will be training the two of them after the tournament is over and as for the demon read below for the whole of the tournament from start to finish

Vampirezdarkgurl – wee enjoy the chapter too!

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 7 (full version)_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"All right people. I think we should get things started." He looked out at the crowd carefully testing and then discarding each person, many of which had more or less no spirit energy to speak of and could not be the Youkai he was looking for.

"The first of the screening tests will be…" Glancing at Genkai he could feel the anticipation in the air

"The drawing of lots." The shocked silence gave away how all of the fighters felt not believing that a great master like Genkai would do a screening test so mundane.

"Uhh how is that a test!" Hearing the exasperated voice Harry switched his attention over to a boy with gelled hair who was looked in disbelief up at Genkai, tilting his head just slightly he carefully tested out the boy's spirit energy

'It could not be the Urameshi kid Kurama told me about could it?' Putting a mental note in the back of his mind to keep an eye on the kid he turned his attention back to Genkai

"Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar." Feeling his hidden ears twitching in anticipation he knew this would be the best way to test each of the fighters as they drew a lot from the pot in a line.

"Come now we haven't all day." Moving beside Genkai both of us watched each person grab a lot with me testing each as they came up to he pot.

Watching a shortish person grab a lot he directed his Youkai at them and was inwardly shocked at the backlash he got from them.

'So he is the Demon.' Blinking rapidly he breathed a little harder as he watch the other go back down the stairs, his head turning slightly to look up at Harry a warning in his calm face

'The one with the porcelain features is my enemy' shaking his head just slightly to get rid of the effects he turned his attention back to the line with had shortened and was surprised to see the gelled haired kid had reach the pot along with a red haired guy

Watching them both take a lot and walk away, he was becoming more and more certain that the boy was the Urameshi kid that Kurama had mentioned in one of their short talks.

Moving his attention among the fighters he could hear their conversations to each other and if he focused could hear them commenting about Genkai and also wandering why he was the only one who did not draw a lot.

Tilting his lips into a very small smile he sensed the Spirit Energy of quite a few of the fighters wrap around the lot in their hand unconsciously. Glancing over at Genkai he could see the satisfaction in her eyes as she waited for a couple of minutes for the papers to do their jobs.

Moving foreword Genkai passed Harry as he crossed his arms, he was more or less concentrating on the Demon and hoped in the tournament he would be able to get a shot at him.

"You did that fairly well. I'm Impressed, Lets all open our lots now. If the paper inside it is red then congratulations you have passed the first of today's screenings." Everyone tore open their lot Harry's eyes on the seemingly innocent fighter and the kid with the gelled hair, he was relieved to see both had gotten through.

"Those who won please follow me! Those who lost please get lost!" Twitching Harry held in his laughter as he saw Genkai smirk once she had turned around nodding his head he started to follow her.

Feeling malevolent energy heading for them both he hopped backwards looking at the two giants who looked furious but weak in energy.

"Now hold on!" He felt his hidden ears lay against his head as his tail swished against his legs in annoyance, Genkai turned around facing the two giants

"We are the two most powerful fighters among all the future mountain people!" Moving over Harry stopped beside Genkai his unimpressed look angering them further

"We've come all this way because we heard you could make us greater. You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!" Snorting he assessed the two of them, they may have been physically strong but without any spirit energy they would be weak against spiritually strong fighters.

"Do you not see how big we are?! You have to give us a fair shot." Genkai lifted up a finger and cleared the ringing from her ears just as Harry's ears were ringing with the sound of their voices

"The only difference with larger fighters is that they are louder when they whine. Don't you blockheads understand I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment!" Hearing annoyance creep through Genkai's voice Harry spoke up from beside her before the men could speak

"If you are ready for Genkai's training… Then why didn't your paper turn red?" He could see Genkai glance at him from the corner of her eye, though most of her attention was on the two large fighters who were getting more and more riled up

"I think their asking us for more proof!" and with that they went to attack us, Harry was about to defend himself but feeling the power that Genkai had gathered beside him he jumped to the side to not be in the firing range of her attack.

Landing Harry watched the two men crash into the doors cracking them, wincing as he felt the after effects of her attack, he moved back to Genkai's side while listening to her comment on how rusty her powers had gotten.

"All right you red papers please follow me!" Watching her begin to walk to the right of the stairs he followed not wanting to be left among the fighters. Reaching Genkai he moved to her level making sure no-one else heard.

"I'm going ahead to the Dark forest anywhere you want me to meet you by for the main tournament?" She nodded her eyes closed as she spiritually knew where she was going

"Make sure you find your way to the biggest tree on the other side of the forest kid. It can be seen out back, don't get yourself bloody killed now." Nodding with a quick grin for her eyes only he darted past her and around the side of the house into the forest, anticipation of a fight making him much faster with the Demon's inside ready to be slaughtered on his claws.

------------------------------------------------

Hour Later…

Flying through the trees he leaped out of the forest, his Youkai settled for the moment with the bloodshed that had been caused by himself, landing on the grassy floor he wandered up the hill to the giant tree at the top, its sweet song relaxing him.

Ears twitching in the breeze as his tail slowly tick tocked across the ground he settled down in wait for Genkai as he licked at his bloody wounds, his saliva clotting the bleeding and helping the healing process along making it so that he would be as good as new within a short time.

Finally satisfied to let his wounds heal by themselves he looked out towards the shrine, knowing inside the second screening was coming to an end very soon and knew that if he had been right with reading his Youkai senses correctly two of them would be the kid with the gelled hair and the man porcelain face.

Narrowing his eyes he shook his head staving off those thoughts, yawning he reached into his hair and drew out a bunch of seeds. Carefully placing them on the ground, he stretched his hand over them and directed his Youkai into the seeds.

Almost immediately they sprouted but unlike normal seeds which rooted before the main plant grew these grew stems and a rose on top with leaves, the reason for no roots was that these plants did not need them for they fed of a different kind of energy and food.

Picking one up ignoring the thorns that would slice through anything, he regarded the plain looking rose, it was a pasty white colour, petal's half open with enough room for a finger to fit into the centre of them.

Drawing each of his fingers across the thorns on the stem he lifted up all the roses and placing each finger in each rose fed them his blood.

Slowly after around five minutes they all began to gain colour, the stems turned a natural green as did the leaves, but the petals stayed colourless ready to receive the Youkai or Spirit plus Life Energy they needed of whoever they were to be bonded to.

Placing the Roses on the ground he focused on all but two and transferred them back to seed stage, there was one difference to these seeds than before. They all had colour now instead of just being pasty white.

Nodding his head he slipped them back into his hair which was freely flowing down his back.

Bringing up one of the two roses towards his eyes he placed his thumb inside the slightly opened petal's and focused on his Spiritual, Youkai and Life energy into the rose. The change was immense; the pastel petals slowly bloomed into a beautiful colour of White.

Slowly feeling the draining affect wear off he shook his head while detaching his thumb from the now sated rose.

Ears drooped in very slight tiredness as he lifted the rose up to eyesight and watched the half opened petals open to their full extent showing his Life Force Rose was in full bloom and he was as healthy as ever _(Explanation of a Life Force Rose is at the bottom of the page under the translations)_

There was still a very slight drain on his energy but it did not bother him at all for he knew it was the Rose feeding on his energy. Opening a pouch at his waist he placed it inside to keep it safe, not that it could be harmed by Ningen ways it was just a precaution.

"Hmm so you got here before me, I honestly thought you would have taken longer in the forest kid." Looking over at Genkai while holding the other Rose he tilted his head

"I would have done if I had not come across several Youkai that helped me strive off the anger my Youkai side was feeling…" Her head nodded as she took a pocket watch out of a pocket in her clothing

"I thought I sensed you were a Hanyou but I had to be clear. Now shut up I need to calculate the time it will take for the boys to get through the forest." Turning his head away he let his illusion return making his form human once more.

Letting out some of his Youkai he asked the trees to tell him how far the Fighters were from their position, gaining an answer after a few minutes he was able to work out that all the fighters still had a way off to go, though one of them was fighting a flying enemy and getting more and more annoyed as time went by.

Smirking he had a feeling it was the kid with the gelled hair that was fighting the Youkai, shaking his head he stood up and went to lean against the tree twirling the Rose in his hand.

"I'm going to be blunt kid." Lifting his head from where he had been staring at the Rose in hand he tilted his head to regard Genkai who was looking out over the forest

"I am a little concerned that a Youkai is able to infiltrate into my Shrine."

"The one that I sensed with my Youkai…" She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised as he once again twirled the rose round in his fingers, missing all the thorns over the stem.

"I thought you had. Anyhow if my calculations are correct then, in the final battle between the two most powerful fighters I am telling you to fight against the Youkai as well if he reveals himself!" He blinked at this surprised at her venomous tone

"But I thought that you only cared about passing on your gift to your apprentice, to the one who actually won the tournament." He was certainly curious about this for he had heard from many fighters that Genkai did not care who she taught as long as they hand enough spirit energy to survive her training

"I am getting old and I do not want some half baked Youkai taking my abilities and killing thousands of creatures across the three worlds! I would rather some dimwit inherit and use them for his own means than have to clear up after a bloody Youkai!" She sounded very disgruntled as she flipped open the pocket watch to check on the time

----------------------

"That's 1 hour, 8 minutes and 20 seconds since I let those guy's loose in there. It's time I checked in on their progress." Looking at the Rose in hand he wondered if he should, contemplating over it he also kept an ear on what Genkai was saying

"hmm, the closest one is 500 years away." Nodding his head he looked up over at Genkai who was watching over the energy's of the fighters

"What do you know of Life Force Rose's Genkai?" She looked back at him and then began to walk over her hands clasped behind her back

"Only what has been said in rumour. Though I greatly doubt most of it to be true." Nodding his head he held up the Rose curious to what she would think of it, holding it out Genkai picked it from his palm her expression a calm one

"So this is one of the Roses, I was expecting more." A smirk grew on his features as he watched her look over the pasty white petals

"It just has not bonded to a creatures Life Energy yet so the petals stay blank. The Rose will only gain colour when it is bonded to the Life Energy of whoever is the one to feed it their Spirit or Youkai & Life Energy, only two out of three is needed but Life Energy is a must."

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out his White Life Rose and held it out for Genkai to take. Blinking in slight shock she picked it from his palm holding it gently in her hand

"That is my own Life Force Rose bonded to me over an hour ago, as you can see it has no hold over me except to tell the one holding the Rose what the state of the bonded is like. Mine is full for the moment to show my health is in full." Blinking she studied the Rose with a stern expression

Handing it back to Harry she watched him place it back in the pouch at his waist being extremely gentle as he did, closing the pouch up he looked back up at Genkai who was studying the Rose in her hand

"Keep the Rose, it will not wither due to being fed my blood and can be put anywhere. I have enough on me for when I finally create a pack." She nodded while placing it somewhere on her person, where Harry did not know.

Sighing he crossed his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes to rest for 10 minutes or so, it was so boring to wait for the fighters to get to them.

------------------

"Only 15 minutes left. They must be running into quite a bit of trouble, I hope I remember to rescue the stragglers after the two hours have past." Hearing the amusement in her voice Harry opened his eyes and pushed himself off the tree, the relaxing effects calming down now he was not touching the natural trees around him.

Walking over to where she stood we both turned our attention to the three figures that were getting close. The first was the lad with the red hair, who was panting as he ran up the hill towards us

"Hello boy." Getting to were we stood he looked around for the others surprised that none else had gotten up here first

"Am I really the first one here? Really?!" He sounded so excited that Harry closed his eyes chuckling to himself with humour as well as a bit of wistfulness wishing he was as free with his emotions

Hearing the lad's voice as he praised himself, Harry opened his eyes and the smile dropped as quickly as it had come as two more fighters reached where we stood. One was a ninja warrior and the other, well at that moment in time Harry was not to sure what the other was only he did not bother him for he had no Youkai Energy.

Ignoring what they were saying he watched as four others reached where we all stood and instantly Harry's eyes and the small guy's eyes latched together, in the others eyes he could see bloodthirstiness and a desire to kill all that stood in his way though on the outside he looked innocent with that porcelain face.

He knew through his own eyes it showed the desire to kill the one who had intruded on his territory.

He may not have lived here but because he was the first humane like Youkai on the premises it meant that it was accounted for as his territory until he left and he was not going to let some Youkai who thought they could come into what was his, destroy those within his territory.

Challenge accounted for they both looked away not noticing Genkai's narrowed gaze upon who Harry had been looking at, looking back down at her stopwatch she switched it closed and looked upon everyone who had gathered by the tree

"Times up! Only you seven have passed." Narrowing his eyes Harry looked out towards the forest, someone was coming and coming in quick and he had a feeling it the kid with the gelled hair who was dashing through the forest

"Uhh wait a second there should be one more guy coming!" Harry's illusion covered ears turned to the red haired boy's voice while he kept his eyes on the lad who was coming closer and closer up the hill as he came out of the forest

"Sorry I never make exceptions." She sounded so sure but Harry knew better seeing the boy who had been fighting the flying Youkai was sure to change her mind.

"Wait for me!" Smiling very slightly with an up tilt of his lips Harry watched the lad who soon stopped in front of Genkai who looked a little irritated at the moment

"Urameshi!" Hearing the red haired guy's voice call out his name Harry was now sure that this lad was the same guy that Kurama had been evident that he owed a life debt to when they talked it over at Harry's apartment that night after the incidence with the Forlorn Hope.

'Hopefully I am right'

"You know I am suddenly reminded of a fortune cookie I once ate that said the straight way is not always the fastest." He sounded so irritable Harry felt a smirk coat his lips, he had been right it was the same lad who had been fighting the flying Youkai

"But listen boy. Surely you did not go straight through the Dark Forest; you would have faced a lethal man bat." She sounded a bit sceptical at his claim that he had gone straight through the forest, Urameshi just blinked at her with a slight surprised look on his face

"What you mean Baldock?" He blinked at Genkai a little surprised

"Yeh he was hanging out with me for a while, that guy was fast but not nearly as fast as Hiei." Harry twitched at the name

'The same Hiei as Kurama's friend? Now I'm certain he is the Yusuke that Kurama spoke about' Crossing his arms he tilted his head still listening to what was being said

"I took care of him real good though you'll see!" Then he began to laugh quite pleased with himself and Harry hid a smile knowing that if he had been Genkai he would make an exception for the lad, then the lad looked shocked as the red haired lad grabbed his jacket looking annoyed

"Don't you see that you have no reason to laugh Baka! You went over the time limit!" Smirking heartily Harry moved over to Genkai's side as he looked down at her and saw the glint in her eyes as she thought about something as she watched the two boys'

"Duh? What? Is that true?" He sounded so shocked as Genkai looked solemnly up at him then smirking to herself as she lowed her head her eyes closed

"It seems to be." Smiling she looked upon the boy's as Harry looked between Genkai and the boy's hoping himself that Yusuke would pass

"But is seems I believe I will make an exception." Seeing the two boys so happy made Harry smirk, but lowering his head he looked sideways at Genkai who looked happy with a certain gleam in her eyes

Narrowing his own he caught her gaze for one second confirming his thought

'You are going to use Yusuke as the one to pass on your powers for he is the logical choice isn't it Genkai?' Then with a blink the link was broken with a very vague response in her own eyes that had showed that was exactly her plan.

--------------------------------------------------

Back at the Shrine stairs walking up them towards the main area…

Following Genkai we all soon arrived at a pair of metal doors, stopping several steps below her Harry tilted his head while his Kitsune curiosity rose up, wanting to know about what was on the other side, made him want to run ahead and see for himself but he rained himself in.

Turning around Genkai looked sternly down at the eight fighters who were behind Harry which had stopped at well

"From here on you can forget about sympathy!" She sounded so stern and her eyes were hard clearly showing she had no care for any of the fighters below her. Entranced all of them listened to her words carefully

"The final test will be a tournament between the eight of you until one is standing! You will fight until your opponent is dead or incapacitated, I don't care which." Then the doors opened in front of her clearly a sign that she had used her psychic powers to open the large doors

When the opened it showed a huge fighting dojo that clearly only four of the fighters would emerge from, if Harry was correct from where the pattern was going. Walking inside all of them stopped just inside the doors

"Come on now walk!" Moving inside Harry glanced back at the doors as he felt Genkai's energy push them shut totally blocking out all light from the dojo.

"Uhh! Hey! What's wrong with the lights?! I don't like that lady." Looking over at the red haired lad Harry was glad for once that he was a Hanyou as it made it possible to use his Youkai in such a way to see into the darkness

"Yeh Baba, What do you expect us to fight in the dark?" Shaking his head at Yusuke's disgruntled tone he closed his eyes somewhat to preserve his eyesight after feeling her turn the light on above their heads with her Spirit Energy

Taking the cigarette out of her mouth she slightly relaxed while breathing the smoke up at the boys' faces making them cough and hack.

"Hai you little crap!(--'_ could not find the Japanese for the word) _That's exactly what I expect. You must use your Spirit Awareness to see." Harry narrowed his eyes

'Spirit awareness is almost like using your Youkai except you can only see the Energy of the person not the actual being themselves' Frowning he shifted slightly already getting irritated slightly about being back in his illusioned Ningen form

"Use weapons if you've got them. Hit them were you like… anything goes. The winner… is the one who can walk… back… alive." He could feel his ears twitching as his tail swished against his legs, he was looking forward to seeing the matches and had a feeling when it came to the Youkai that he would get a turn to bash his face into the ground or even kill him.

Liking his lips he tucked the stray hairs behind his illusioned ears knowing that because it was a solid enough illusion that the strands would not fall back into place.

"Sounds like a typical Saturday night street fight, huh Kuwabara?" Glancing over at Yusuke's calm voice Harry finally put a name to the red haired boys face.

'So that is Kuwabara, if I can get close enough to Yusuke then Kuwabara should not be a problem'

"I don't know Urameshi, I have a bad hunch like some of that scary stuff from the forest has followed us somehow. Y... You know?" Harry glanced back at them again knowing that who he sensed was the Youkai who was slowly but surely gathering his strength for probably the final confrontation.

And he had a feeling that the Youkai was looking foreword to the battle when it was the final two between him and the final fighter and more than likely Harry too.

Shifting his gaze to the Porcelain guys face Harry glared his Youkai again starting to rise it really did not like the Youkai being near and wanted to tear him to pieces spilling his blood in satisfaction that the threat had been vanquished

Shifting his attention he focused back on Genkai who was watching them all very carefully

"Now before we start you all introduce yourselves, you too kid and speak up!" Nodding he turned his attention to each of the fighters as they spoke

The first was called Musashi he a 4th degree Black Belt in Kendo, second was Shorin a physic in training and the disguised Youkai that was driving his instincts insane, next was Kibano a master of martial arts, next came Chim-po a wanderer, the next was Kaze-maru of the ninjas and the last of the not known fighters was Kroda a contract killer.

Turning his head he regarded Kuwabara who was the next to speak

"Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." Then the next was Yusuke

"Yusuke Urameshi, the much, much worser punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." Feeling their gazes he spoke up

"Harry Potter, student at Meiou High and a Kitsune Hanyou." He could feel several sceptical gazes but ignored them, more curious about the 8 arrows that had imbedded themselves into the ground in front of the fighters after he had spoken.

Smoking her cigarette she pulled it away from her lips

"Now everyone pickup the arrow you think is pretty, that'll decide the order." Watching each fighter pick up an arrow he tilted his head regarding Genkai who looked bored with the whole thing at the moment and looked as though she was waiting for the real fighting to begin

------------------

"No stalling you two step up to the plate!" looking over at the fighters he could clearly see that Kaze-maru and Kroda were the first pair to fight, twitching his upper lip he knew it would not be a long fight at all.

Ignoring the chatter around him he closed his eyes feeling his Youkai spiking around him out of control, breathing slightly heaver than normal he forced his Youkai back, it was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate on keeping back his more bloodthirsty side and it was not backing down but becoming more aggravated as time went by.

Breathing out slowly he opened his eyes and ears to hear the fight had began, using the least Youkai possible, he looked out into the darkness at the fight which was getting quite heated

"The hit man is pushing back the bodyguard." Glancing over Harry looked at Kuwabara who had his attention strictly on the fight

"You telling me you can see into there?" Yusuke sounded sceptical

"We both can, he is seeing exactly what I can see, though his can see more of the Spirit energy than the actual visual of the fight." Tilting his head back he saw Kuwabara nodding to the explanation out the corner of his eyes.

"Yeh, just like he said" Turning his head back he squinted his eyes against the bright light of the Spirit technique the Ninja had used against the Killer obliverating him from existence

"Winner Kaze-maru." Narrowing his eyes he was finally interested, he had seen that type of attack before but not like it had been played in front of him, scenting the air the traces of Spirit residue of the attack created a sickly spicy kind of scent making him rub his nose in slight irritation

"I was trying to not use that technique so soon." Huffing he turned his face away still watching Kuwabara and Yusuke out the corner of his eyes.

"Hey is that you?" Turning he watched Yusuke go towards the door and push one open to go outside. Kuwabara followed a moment later and curious he followed hopefully to get all the answers he needed.

Stopping at the open door he listened to a part of the conversation before stepping out himself

"Don't be such a dope Kuwabara, Botan's not a witch she's the Grim Reaper and my assistant as Reikai Tantei." Watching the two of them he stepped in speaking up and gathering all their attention over to himself

"So you are Urameshi, Yusuke, the Reikai Tantei" His eyes closed for just a second and opening again showed Yusuke had gotten defensive as Botan and Kuwabara watched surprised by Harry's appearance and a little put out they had not heard him approach

"Yeh what about it" He looked at Yusuke his eyes solemn

"I heard about you from a… mutual friend you could say" Yusuke's brow furrowed as he tried to think about who Harry could have heard him from

"And what friend would that be I wonder" With a quiet laugh Harry wondered over to the edge of the slab covered platform

"You may know him by the name of Kurama" He turned to look at the other who looked taken back by the name

"Yeh I know him" Curiosity was rampant in his gaze

"It was… after he had used the Forlorn hope… later on in the night… that he… told me about you." His voice was broken in that sentence, as it had hurt to see one of his newly accepted pack members hurting that night from the actions they had taken

"He did, did he? An what he say about me" Shaking his head he ignored the tone of voice Yusuke was using as he stared back out at the forest behind the high wall

"Only that he was grateful to what you had done… and would have to pay a debt in return" He felt his illusioned ears lay back against his head his eyes saddened at the memory

"Whoa did you say debt?! What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke sounded so disbelieving at the notion

"huhh… you saved Kurama's life so he owns a life debt to you" He sighed feeling his claws dig into his skin as he tensed his fists but thankfully not drawing blood

"A life debt?! That's serious business Urameshi!" Turning around he regarded Kuwabara who looked shocked at the conversation and the topic that had been brought up, blinking in surprise Yusuke addressed Kuwabara

"How so?" Botan was the one who answered his question this time a thoughtful look on her face as she held a finger up to her chin

"Well from what I remember Koenma telling me, is that if a Youkai or Hanyou of any kind says that they owe a life debt to anyone then they are obliged to fulfil it until either they die or the one that they owe the life debt to dies." Nodding his head as Yusuke looked between them ne added in the final clause

"That is why as Part of Kurama's pack I will be helping you whenever he does." Looking away he regarded Botan who was looking thoughtful

"Pack? What the hell is that?" He sounded slightly confused and irritated and again Botan spoke up with the answer

"It's a Kitsunes version of a family Yusuke" He made an ah sound showing he understood then with a huff he crossed his arms his expression turning moody

"Who cares the only thing I care about is stopping Rando." Looking at Yusuke again he was surprised that he knew exactly who he was speaking of

"You mean the Youkai who came into my territory?" He saw Yusuke and Botan look over at him in surprise

"You mean you know who he is?" Snorting he regarded the two of them with a deadpan stare

"I'm a Hanyou not an idiot, I would know when another Youkai is in the same territory as myself" Sighing he went to answer the question Botan had asked

"huhh… But Hai I do know who he is, Rando is the Fighter called Shorin, his Youkai is really quite strong from when I tested it earlier" looking away he thought back to the back lash he had gotten when not paying proper attention when sensing out the Reiki/Youkai of the unknown Youkai at the time

"What that pipsqueak?! Heh, He's weaker than I am. He's no threat!" Shaking his head he started to walk back to the doors

"I would not bet on it Kuwabara sometimes the most innocent approach can be the most deadliest" Botan sounded very careful in the way she was wording her sentences to the two boys'

"Heh as long as I can fight him I don't care what he looks like or what he is" Shaking his head he looked up and saw Genkai watching him, blinking he gave a sheepish smile before sliding around her and inside the Dojo

Looking back from his position inside the dojo doors he watched the boy's and Botan who had not yet noticed Genkai carried on their conversation

"That's the spirit Yusuke!" She sounded excited that Yusuke was getting into the spirit of the fight, but what drew their attention was Kuwabara patting franticly at his shoulder which was smoking a little from the cigarette that Genkai had flicked onto his shoulder

"Are you boys happy with disqualification? If so stay were you are." Snorting quietly to himself Harry walked back to where the rest of the fighters were standing. Soon enough the two boy's as well as Botan joined the group

----------------------

Watching he narrowed his eyes as Shorin and Chim-po disappeared into the darkness, it was over in a short couple of minutes making it one of the most boring fights yet. Nose twitching he could scent no blood so after watching the fight knew the other either had his neck broken or something equally as painless.

Narrowing his eyes he glared at Shorin who looked a little worn out but was playing on it, catching his glare Shroin's own eyes slightly narrowed as a flicker went through his gaze, looking away Harry sorted under his breath not being bated with the others little mannerisms.

"On to the third match Kuwabara verses Musashi" Watching the two of them they stared at each other for a long second before walking into the darkness determined looks on both their faces

"Try not to get killed Kuwabara." It may have sounded light but looking back for a second at Yusuke Harry could see the slight worry for the other, smirking Kuwabara looked back

"Don't worry! I have to beat you before I die." Then he was gone into the darkness where either death or victory was not guaranteed, blinking Harry soon focused his Youkai enough that he could see into the darkness and what was happening in the fight

"Don't you think he is a bit mismatched?" She sounded worried

"He's never been as tough as me but he has a lot of determination, I just hope that's enough to win." Glancing round he regarded Yusuke who did look slightly worried, feeling his hidden ears twitch; he looked back to the fight just in time to see the other to fully disappear in front of Kuwabara and his own senses

Blinking he was surprised, it was not always the case that someone could hide their own energy enough that no one could find them with any kind of energy from Youkai to Spirit energy.

"This is not good for him." At his back Harry could feel Yusuke stiffen

"An why did you say that?" Turning to Yusuke he looked at him with a unimpressed stare while his ears were focused on the fight that Kuwabara was in

"Musashi has the power to mask his energy so no one can find him in the dark." Glancing back over his shoulder for a second he saw Kuwabara had been knocked onto the ground and was getting back up

"He'll find a way, Kuwabara always does." Breathing in heavily he nodded in agreement as his eyes closed

"I hope your right." Breathing out he opened his eyes watching again as Kuwabara was knocked onto the floor with a punishing blow.

Tilting his head he curiously watched Kuwabara's reactions and realised that none of the blows were actually hurting him, they were more irritating to him each time he went down onto the ground.

Feeling a small smile on his lips he let his eyes close sensing out Kuwabara's spirit energy and felt a small shock come to him, the energy was fluctuating drastically; hearing Musashi talking he ignored it, blocking out all his senses while focusing more on the lads energy.

Then it hit him, opening his eyes he breathed out startled

'A focusing centre is all he needs to bring out the next stage of his ability.' Blinking he felt his body stiffen as Musashi used his weapon on Kuwabara hitting him with glancing blows that were targeting the nerve points on the body

'If his master knew what he was doing with that sword he would soon find himself degraded in rank.' Lifting his upper lip in disgust at the way the black belt was using his martial art techniques he turned his head away

Then he felt it like a pulse though his own body, standing completely still he focused on that energy that he knew more intimately than his own and realised they were closer than he could imagine.

Looking around to make sure know one was watching he then ran towards the door making sure to not make much sound and disrupt the fight going on.

Pushing open the door he moved out of sight of the fighters inside and leaped up onto the roof of the dojo, loosing the illusion as he did so. Ears twitching every which way as his tail swished back and forth in agitation he closed his eyes focusing once more on the energy

Pinpointing it he leaped off the roof and ran for the position he felt it in, anger and hatred foremost on his mind.

---------------------

A couple of minutes later…

At the edge of the trees Harry stopped, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, lifting his head he scented the air but the smell of the swampy area clouded his sense of smell frustrating him.

He had a feeling that it was a trap but he had to know why one of the Wizarding kind were here at this moment in tie in a physics territory.

Darting out he ran across the marshes until he came to a spot that someone had laid a cloak onto the floor.

Stopping right in front of it, he moved downwards a clawed hand coming out to touch the cloak when he stopped. Turning his eyes to the right to look behind him, he lifted his other hand towards his hair.

Reaching inside the strands he grabbed a hold of the seed of his Makai rose when a red slash of energy cut across his wrist making him jerk in reflex. Eyes closed for a second he reopened them while standing up slowly.

Looking down upon his wrist with a nonchalant gaze, he was not surprised to find blood blossoming from his wrist were the slashing hex had caught him, lifting his wrist up he licked up some of the blood igniting his Youkai senses.

Nose twitching he turned his head fully upright while looking upon the figure that had apparated in front of him as he let his arm lower to his side hand facing towards the ground

"Well, well Potter I was surprised to have followed your energy here." Tilting his head he regarded the Wizard ignoring the blood dripping from his right hand.

"You are one of the hunters." His eyes narrowed annoyed at the continues attempts at his life

"Hai!" The hunter was smirking he could feel it

"You attacked the sanctuary…" A snort came form the figure in front of him showing they did not care about the creatures that had been innocent, some only children

"They deserved it. All dark creatures do." The smirking tone of voice made him bristle as his eyes narrowed in anger at this being that who no moral's

"You deserve death hunter for all the little ones who's blood you have spilt." His voice was quiet while he tensed where he stood as he growled in anger. He would kill the hunter in front of him if he could. He deserved to die, the man had no care for anything and Harry would be his executioner

"You will fall Youkai and we will enjoy it!" Lifting an eyebrow he lifted his right hand up covered in blood and felt his Youkai gather in his right hand over the seed as power was felt from the hunter

"We?" Hearing the displacement of energy he turned his head slightly to see more of the hunter's apparate to the area

"So the whole clan is here, I am impressed that I have gathered so much attention." Opening his hand the Rose formed, tilting his head he stepped backwards his ears twitching to catch every sound that the wizards would make

"Hmm. We are getting a large payment from your dead body, so it is worth us all coming to destroy you." Looking at another cloaked figure he knew that the person was female

"You know I have no reason to not kill a female." Twitching his wrist the whip formed at his side the pain of his wrist ignored, he knew if he was not fast enough he would be cut down by one of their curses or weapons on their bodies.

"Like I would want you to be easy on me Youkai." Squatting down he gritted his teeth feeling all the Wizards and Witches around tense ready to attack

"I think I will enjoy this Youkai. Make it worth my while!" Then red light streaked form the Wizard in front of him, snarling Harry moved out the way bringing up the hand with the whip, flicking it forward he went to attack when another slashing hex caught him at the side.

Flying he moved his body upright landing on the ground gritting his teeth as his feet nearly slipped on the marshes. Ignoring the blood that was spreading from a deep slash in his left side, growling he pushed himself from his position running for the hunter while dodging more of the blasts, some hitting him but most of them missing.

With a cry he used his whip and wrapped it around one of the cloaked figures, tensing his muscles he went to rip apart the person when a curse hit him and made him feel as though every part of his existence was in agony beyond anything he had ever felt.

Crying out in agony he convulsed in the air, landing roughly he felt more Crucio's hitting him along with other attacks like the slashing hex's spilling his blood across the ground.

Opening his tightly closed eyes he saw the whip was still in his right hand, spitting blood out of his mouth he forced himself up while leaving the whip to drop onto the floor

Heaving breaths, blood running down from the side of his mouth he took in the figures that were all standing so cockily as though they had won.

Snarling at them he felt more of the attacks hit him making him more and more annoyed. Clenching his right fist he felt his anger become more and more visible.

Running foreword as he roared out in anger as his fist began to glow with his energy

"This is your end you Kisama!" His words were a cover for how angry he really was and jumping up while moving through the spells he brought his fist foreword as he opened his fingers.

"You think so?!" Bringing his arm up the hunter brushed his cloak aside and drew out a sword laughing all the while; manically laughing the hunter did the same with his hood brushing it back to reveal a blond haired man who had a scar over a cheek and a smirk upon his face

Using both hands he brought the sword foreword to cut Harry in half when Harry's fist opened and his fingers spread wide. A blast of energy came from his hand and caught the hunter who screamed in agony before disintegrating into nothing his life gone.

Then the blast of spirit energy disappeared leaving Harry to crash into the ground and roll over a few paces where he lay slightly exhausted and in lots of pain his ears tight against his head while his tail was limp.

Breathing out while holding in his sounds of agony he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees shaking very slightly.

Blinking he breathed with his mouth slightly open, blood dripping from his mouth onto the grassy marsh land. Swallowing it down with a wince he sat up on his heals just in time to get kicked under his jaw and go flying into one of the dead looking trees in the area.

As he hit he could feel the skin across his back split causing more agony to run rampant through his body. A grunt of pain came form his mouth as he fell forward onto the ground.

"How did you like that Youkai? I'm going to rip you apart for killing my team mate!" Getting up once again on hands and knees he slowly looked up upon the female member who had also ignored that her cloak's hood had fallen backwards.

Her white hair had spikes all over the place giving her a feral look as she glared down at him, her blue eyes flashed with hate as she moved foreword, death in her eyes.

Leaning down she gripped Harry by the leather coat and hauled his face up close to her face.

"Now your death will…" Braking off she looked over at one of her other teammates who was gesturing back at the route that Harry had taken to get up to the marshes. Watching her with hate in his own eyes, he felt her drew him right up to herself as she spoke into his ear.

"You may have gotten off lucky this time Youkai, but be assured I will kill you and make sure you feel it I promise." Then drawing back she looked down into his eyes, hatred from his kind prominent.

Dropping him they all disapparated except the female who watched him with cold blue eyes, then with a snarl upon her features kicked him under the chin and flung him onto his back

Rolling onto his side he heard the CRACK of disapparation, coughing blood past his lips he pushed himself up into a sitting position breathing slowly to conserve his energy.

Wiping his mouth with his left arm, he slung his leather coat off with it not being any use. Looking at it he found it was more in rags than anything else, shaking his head he ripped it apart, getting at the soft covering underneath.

Taking a somewhat long strip, Harry wove it around the wound on his right wrist, tying it into a knot as used his mouth and his other hand to make sure it was tight. Pushing himself up onto his feet with a wince he set off to where his whip was, not wanting to leave his signature item behind.

Picking it up he reverted it back to seed stage and slipped it into his hair to keep it safe. Breathing out shakily he nearly fell foreword pain still running rampant throughout his body, when an arm came and slid under his own, keeping him on his feet.

Turning his head he regarded the one who had helped him

"Kuwabara…?" Hesitant he realised this was the reason for the hunter's sudden disappearance

"Thought you might need a hand. Let's get you back over to the guy's." Nodding he allowed the other to slowly lead him over to were the other three fighters were standing along with Botan.

Hands over her mouth, she waited until Harry and Kuwabara were close enough to her before going over to them

"Set him down here Kuwabara, just go and cheer on Yusuke while I help Harry." Breathing out harshly he braced himself as he was placed on the ground, wincing he slid his arm off of Kuwabara's shoulder and let himself slightly relax

Keeping his eyes closed he began focusing his Youkai to fix up the most dangerous gashes on his body and to clot up the bleeding in many places.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he tensed as he looked up into the face of Botan

"It's alright Harry; I will help you heal with some of my own power." Breathing heavily he nodded as he licked his lips feeling some of the more devastating wounds heal slowly.

Then with a boost of power many of the wounds sped up in healing and he sighed in relief feeling the wounds inside and out heal

"You know I was actually surprises to see you in your Youkai form, I thought you would have kept it a secret a while longer." Her hands moved to the wound on His wrist, helping it again to heal.

"You don't… know me… though do you?" Tremors ran through his body as he held back his laughter that turned into a gasp of pain as the extra energy fell away and the pain tripled in strength

"Do something!" Hearing her cry Harry opened his eyes and slowly lifted them to look upon the fight.

"He's too tired to block a punch." Breathing heavily his eyes widened at seeing Yusuke flying in the air from a solid punch at the temple from Kaze-maru. Trying to pull himself from the ground he winced at every movement holding back the sounds he wanted to make.

"Don't give up Urameshi! Put everything you've got into one hit!" Hearing Kuwabara's frantic tone, he decided to rest on his knees as he lifted his head to watch the fight instead of fighting with his own body at this moment in time.

With a quick intake of breath he watched Yusuke dodge the punch which would have sent him flying again and come up underneath with a punch of his own…

…and missed with Kaze-maru dodging it at the last second.

"Oh perfect!" He sounded so annoyed at the near miss; sighing Harry shook his head while switching his attention to Kaze-maru who was not particularly happy about a cut on his face from Yusuke's glancing blow.

Kuwabara cursed saying exactly what we all felt at that moment in time.

"That would have finished me if I had not dodged it." He sounded irritable at even having an injury on his person and then with a chuckle whipped the blood from his chin.

Harry turned his head away with a wince not wanting his instincts to go out of control at the site of more blood; his own was already causing a problem with the little that kept on filling his mouth.

"I can't get that close. Then I'll have to fight long distance!" Watching from under his fringe of hair that had fallen over his eyes he watched the man bring out a personal favourite of the ninja.

"Y… you're joking?!" Yusuke sounded disbelieving as he watched Kaze-maru hold them in his hands.

"Shuriken throwing knifes. My favourite." Then he jumped throwing them, Yusuke stood there for a second staring while the rest of us looked in shock as they raced for him.

"Give me a brake ninja boy." Then Yusuke smirked

"I'm not too weak to dodge." and he did just that, moving so they did not touch him he still had a smirk upon his face until he saw that Kaze-maru was still smirking. Tilting his head Harry watched the projectary of the shuriken and realised where they were going.

Trying to move made him give out a gasp and turned Botan's focus to him

"Harry! Oh I'm sorry I forgot, I did not mean to." Waving her off he looked back out at the fight.

"Tell Yusuke the shuriken are coming back towards him!" Looking up she saw that it was the truth

"Yusuke!"

"Those things are behind you!" Kuwabara had noticed the same thing when they had began to go straight back for Yusuke. Lifting his head Harry watched Yusuke turn his head and see them coming straight for him

"Uh oh!" Jumping to the side in a roll he was able to dodge them a second time

"Ok their like boomerang knives, that's a decent trick." He sounded very irritable at the way he was having to dodge the shuriken. Stifling a laugh Harry pushed himself onto his feet holding back all the curses that wanted to spew from his mouth at the pain.

"Actually they lock onto a person's spirit energy. And they can stay up in the air days until hitting their appropriate target." Looking up again with one eyes closed as Harry staggered in place his balance really off, one hand clamped over the wound on his left side, he grimaced at seeing Yusuke dodging the shuriken time after time.

Glancing off of his skin again as he tried to dodge Yusuke fell with a cry of pain. Hissing in obvious agitation Harry felt his ears lower against his head as he thought how to get him out of the situation he spotted a tree close to Yusuke's position.

Turning his head to tell him he noticed that Yusuke had already spotted the same thing and had ran in front of it waiting for the shuriken. Jumping out of the way Yusuke grinned in satisfaction…

…until they blew up the tree. At the same time the blast went off Harry lost the precarious balance he had managed to achieve and with a soundless thud his the marshy floor, his hand clamped over his wound as he fangs showed from under his pulled back lips.

Reopening his eyes he looked out to the battle ground at where Yusuke was lying for the moment from the blast.

"Of perhaps I forgot to mention stored in the tip of every blade." Growling under his breath Harry glared at Kaze-maru murder in his eyes, he hated Ningens like him all thinking they were better than most

"They blow up on impact; even if you dodge the blades you can't avoid the explosion. It's a done deal." Then Kaze-maru started to laugh, pushing himself into his feet Harry wanted to kill the Ningen in front of him.

"How's he supposed to get out of this?!" Stumbling beside Kuwabara and Botan he stood their for a long second while looking out upon the battle that was beginning to look hopeless

"He can't." He could feel them both look at himself but he ignored them

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shaking his head he gripped his side harder feeling the blood still seeping out of the wound, Genkai answered for him instead

"It might be a good time to tell him goodbye." Harry moved away from Kuwabara as he swung his right fist backwards as he gestured

"I've already done that once ok?!" Shaking his head from the ringing of Kuwabara's raised voice he watched as Yusuke came towards us all

"I'm a good guy Urameshi!!" He sounded so panicked that it would have been funny if it had not been in this situation

"You have to listen to me Kuwabara! You have to win the tournament now!" Then with a smirk he was gone running towards Kaze-maru, shaking his head Harry knew the boy would not change

"That's funny wander what he meant? I figured he wanted to win." Tilting his head up to Kuwabara's curious gaze he sighed

"I see. He knows he can't escape so he's decided to kill two birds with one bomb" Genkai had a deadpan look on her face showing nothing to the outside world as she watched the fight, nodding his head to this statement he agreed

"He what!" With the disbelief in the air Harry decided to elaborate

"Think of it this way, he's going to take out his opponent as well as himself" His ears were clasped against his head as he turned his attention back to the fight and what seemed certain death

"Oh dear." Botan sounded a little put out at this moment in time as she two watched what looked to be the end of the Reikai Tantei

"Urameshi don't do it! Can't you think this out a little more?!" Kuwabara's voice seemed to fade awfully quickly as Kaze-maru began to power up his Spirit technique

"You can try whatever you want ninja but I'm taking you with me!" Yusuke sounded so sure with his plan but Kaze-maru was still smirking

"So sorry. I have other plans!" Then he went to blast Yusuke out of existence when suddenly…

…Yusuke disappeared. You could hear in the voice of Kaze-maru as he pointed it out that he was shocked and also in everyone else's voice as they watched breathless

The match was then over, the shuriken went straight into Kaze-maru blowing him up and knocking him out but there was no sign of Yusuke anywhere. Running over Botan and Kuwabara started to look for the missing fighter.

Grunting in pain, Harry moved over to where the two of them were looking ignoring the talking that the two of them were doing while he looked around the marshy flooring, spotting the hand that was in the mud of the marshes he went over and gripped it

Pulling as hard as he could while gritting his teeth against the sounds of pain from the ripping wounds from the weight of Yusuke, he soon went flying backwards with him in tow

Rolling over to his side he pushed himself up onto hands and knees listening to Yusuke coughing his lungs out from being taken by surprise in the water

"Well bet you were not expecting that to happen Yusuke." The coughing subsided and looking over his shoulder as he sat up

"Well slipping into the mud was not what I had in mind." Blinking Yusuke looked up at Harry, mud splattered features curious why Harry had said that

"You weren't hiding?! Are you trying to tell me the whole thing was an accident?" Turning his attention from Harry who was slightly shaking with repressed laughter he looked questionably up at Kuwabara

"What whole thing?" Pushing himself upright on his feet Harry watched Yusuke's reaction

"You mean I actually won the match?" He sounded so surprised, but it was the silent footsteps that turned his attention from Yusuke to Genkai

"It was Kaze-maru's power up emitted so much spirit energy that it diverted the knives towards him when you fell. You're victory's a total fluke, but then as I've said before anything goes as long as you can win the fight." Sighing he turned his attention from her smiling features to Shorin behind her.

Harry's eyes narrowed into a glare and seeing it the grin on his face grew more pronounce as though a smirk was going to overtake his features. Closing his eyes he shoved away the feeling of wanting to growl at the Youkai knowing it would not be best

"Winner Yusuke Urameshi!" Blinking he realised he had missed whatever else they had been discussing, Shaking his head at himself he listened to what Genkai had to say her expression stern

"Only three fighters left. I hope you're excited." Looking over at the fallen Kaze-maru for a second Genkai turned around to address the other fighters

"Let's move to the second match of the semi-finals. It's not hard to guess, Kuwabara verses Shorin." Turning our gazes rested on Shorin, Harry knew he could not interfere until the Youkai got rid of his Ningen persona even though he was dying to tear him apart even with his wounds.

"Since he doesn't seem to be moving you'll have to fight around him. Come on you two lets close up the semi-finals." Looking between the two of them he could feel the power difference. Shorin or Rando as he was truly named was slowly increasing his power, as each second went by more and more Youkai was being emitted.

It was only a matter of time before he transformed, he just had to get his power to its peak. Just like Harry did when he transformed into his Kitsunes true form. Narrowing his eyes he tensed only to groan under his breath as he pressed against his wound on his arm and side, though sore they were beginning to slow in bleeding.

'What I would not give for a full Youkai's healing ability' Opening his eyes once more he looked back up and snorted quietly to himself at seeing Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara all arguing with each other.

Walking over he smacked the two boys across the head while pulling Botan a little away a frown upon his face as he glared at them all.

"Look Yusuke, let Kuwabara have his fight you will not be able to stop him even if you wanted to." Closing his eyes he crossed his arms eyebrow twitching in annoyance as they still went on at each other until a quiet voice cut in

"Please sir may we start?" Opening his eyes once again he watched Kuwabara step away from all three of us facing the Youkai

"Yeh." Breathing out in a hushed breath we all stood tensely for the fight to begin

"Begin!" Standing in a fighting pose the Youkai had a concentrating look upon his face.

"I'll take you down in one hit!" With that both of them began to fight and with a punch the hiding Youkai went flying back

"Gee are you alright? That was just a warm up shot." Kuwabara sounded a bit apologetic with how hard he had punched the Youkai in the face

"You needn't worry about my health sir." He sounded so calm as he got up from the ground, then with a slight pause went to attack Kuwabara once more this time with the red head attacking at the same time

Every attack he tried Kuwabara was able to dodge, it was kind of insulting until he was knocked over the head into the ground.

"Our difference in strength is pretty big huh?" Laughing Kuwabara stood there as he looked down upon the Youkai whose power was growing even stronger

"What? Is that how we're gonna fight?" Standing up the Youkai's gaze was quite blank showing he had not been harmed by any of the punches that Kuwabara had given him

"No. Let me try a few technique's first." Narrowing his eyes he realised the power the other had gathered from the surrounding area was enough to use quite a few of the techniques he more than likely had stored up ready for these last two fights

Then with a series of preside movements his power began to gather first changing from one element to another and them materializing into the palm's of his hands.

"What is that?!" It was the question we all had that had been spoken by Kuwabara as we watched the glowing fireballs in the Youkai's hands

"It couldn't be…" Glancing over at Genkai she looked a little sceptical but there was also the slight shock of seeing a technique she apparently knew

The jumping up with a shout of the name of the balls of fire in his hands, circle of inferno, he began chucking them at Kuwabara who had to dodge each one or get burned.

The heat could even be felt over were we stood and he did not like it, shaking his head he felt his ears begin to come away from his head where they had pressed to get away from the heat. Kuwabara looked a bit panicky as well patting down to rid himself of any flames that may have caught on his person.

"You're ok Kuwabara! Stop giving yourself a pat down and get ready for his next attack." Stopping he turned his anger on Yusuke who really had only been trying to help

"You shut up!" Looking back at the Youkai he saw him powering up for another one of his inferno attacks

"Fine if you want to user your fireworks then I'll use mine!" and with a gathering of his energy through 'was that a part of that sword that Musashi used?' the wooden cutoff piece of sword and materialized a spirit sword

'He was actually able to get to the next stage' Tilting his head slightly he looked between the two of them curiosity in his gaze

And with another insult made from Kuwabara the fighting began again with the Youkai throwing the ball of inferno at Kuwabara who used his sword like a baseball bat and hit the attack right back at the one who had used it in the first place.

Flying from being hit in the stomach by his own attack he went rolling across the ground to a stop holding his stomach in pain. Angry the Youkai looked at Kuwabara plans going throughout his mind as he stood

"Very surprising. Twice now you've managed to evade my attack and make it you own offensive." Looking carefully he could see that the Youkai had reached some resolution in his own eyes

"Ah don't try to make it sound so high tech! I'm just trying to cream you!" Narrowing his eyes further he tried to read into the others energy, he was gathering for something and glancing over at Kuwabara he knew it would not be good for the red haired fighter.

"This requires a new approach." Then he began chanting, listening to the first couple of word he tried to distain what sort of chant that the Youkai was using. Then hearing the echo's that the Youkai was beginning to give off with each word he said he knew it would not be good if he finished the chant.

"Yes I thought I recognised where that fireball attack was from." Glancing over at Genkai he was curious to hear what she had to say

"Ages ago two renowned masters spent half of their lives perfecting the circles of inferno and this chant." All of us were silent until Yusuke broke it

"What's this do?" He sounded hesitant as he asked

"That isn't the point! What matters is that the ones who could have taught this boy have been dead for centuries." Looking back upon them all he now realised he recognised the chant from a long time ago when his own mother was teaching him certain attacks and defences that a Youkai should know and this was one of them.

"Kuwabara stop him before he finishes the chant!!" Harry's voice echoed across to Kuwabara and nodding he set out to attack the Youkai, but it was too late.

"Reduction!" With a frustrated breath he knew it was hopeless Kuwabara was caught completely in the chants spell

"Damn. I had forgotten completely about that chant and what it can do." It was then that Kuwabara shrunk from view to what size Harry did not know. He only knew about what happened when you used the chant and its effects.

"Don't be worried. You're still a human just a very small and fragile one." Narrowing his eyes Harry growled under his breath as he flinched he going back with hearing the popping bones of Kuwabara as the Youkai squeezed very slightly

"Sadistic Kisama…!" His voice was a growl as he watched in slight horror but mostly anger. Before when he had broken the Wizards finger in that alleyway with Kurama at his side had not bothered him, for the man had been an enemy that he did not know.

But Kuwabara was one he had got to know and he did not like those he saw as potential allies get hurt in any way. It was agonising hearing the bones go like that.

"So…! Does this hurt?" Squeezing really hard all the bones went making him flinch harshly his ears right against his head

'How I hate my Hanyou hearing'

"There's no way he can pull out of this." Yusuke moved past Harry who was holding himself slightly as he watched the fight and stopped just in front of him

"Kuwabara! Tell him your backing out of the fight!" Glaring Harry moved beside Yusuke his wounds not even bothering him under the adrenaline rush.

"Ohh. But that just can't be allowed. I have to make use of this power a little first." Then laughing he squeezed even harder nearly making Harry collapse as the cry's of Kuwabara and the sound of more bones going rattled in his sensitive hearing making him whine slightly under his breath while closing one eye with the pain

Watching the Youkai was like watching a very nasty kid who liked to rip apart anything that they had in their hands, throwing Kuwabara into the air he caught him again but this time with one of him arms hanging over the side of the Youkai's hand

"I'm curious about the strength of bones after they've shrunk." Ripping off Kuwabara's sleeve the Youkai gripped the arm with several fingers

"I'll start with the right arm." Watching in horror that was keeping them all basically in place he started to push with his thumb

"Kuwabara!" The horror was only the start of what would be the most painful thing Kuwabara would ever be in.

With the first pop and cry's of Kuwabara Harry's ears went further and further back breathing coming in shaky pants, each time he further and further bent the arm backwards more and more pops, came from the bones causing Harry to clamp his hands across his ears teeth gritted.

"Please no more!" Looking straight up at that cry as his hands let go more pops came from the arm making him clamp his hands on his ears again as he shut both eyes and tried to shut out the sound.

But it was the last sound of the cracking of bones snapping at the same time as Kuwabara's cry of agony that made Harry's legs buckle sinking to the ground curled up, trying in vain to keep back memories of his past that he had tried to keep hidden in the depths of his mind.

Opening his eyes again as he let his ears go as he looked up at the Youkai and saw him laughing as he held Kuwabara, growling very quietly fangs shown he glared dangerously at him hate in his eyes.

"Well that was a fun experiment lets see about the rib cage shall we?" Shaking he felt his claws dig into his palms, he so wanted to rip him apart but could not until he had shown his true form.

"I can't stand this Obasan! I'm going in there!" Looking back he hoped she would give Yusuke permission then he would tear the Youkai apart

"No I'll call the fight. That's enough Shorin!" Turning back he watched the Youkai with a red tinted gaze, proof that his Youkai was beginning to take over.

"All right." He squeezed again so more bones popped again and again while making Kuwabara scream out in agony with himself laughing manically. Wincing each time his growling came more pronounced as more redness took over his gaze energy beginning to circle his right hand

"You Kisama! This punks not going to listen to you any more ko obasan!" Watching Harry was shocked and angered when the Youkai turned slightly to see Yusuke running with his fist ready to punch his lights out that he through Kuwabara up into the air over all our heads.

Standing up in shock he followed the aim of the throw and then ran over to where Kuwabara landed looking around for any sign of him with his Youkai eyesight.

Then he appeared growing back to his normal size, moving over to his side he looked him over and swallowed not believing his eyes. Every bone had been broken shaking his head he knelt down on his knees by his torso next to Yusuke who looked horrified as he could see.

"His body. It's twisted." Looking away from the seen of the Youkai play he focused his gaze on him instead and the way he looked so pleased with his accomplishment. Glaring he brought up a hand and licked the bloody palms from when he had been curling his fingers into his hands before.

Licking the blood up and sealing the shallow wounds he did it again on his other palm, this was a way to make sure his bloodlust did not get out of control for each moment he held in his Youkai side, it grew more and more powerful with its hunt for blood of the one who was trespassing into his territory.

"I won't die." Looking down in surprise he was still awake he looked upon the battered fighter

"Even if… all the… bones… in my… body are broke… Remember Urameshi… we must… still fight… ea…ch… othe…r." With that he was unconscious, standing up he turned looking upon the one who was causing all this. Snarling eyes completely narrowed into a glare he flexed his claws

'Just you wait Kisama I'll rip you up into little pieces and I will enjoy it.' Glaring he looked upon Genkai and she shook her head very slightly the message in her eyes to wait until it was time.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to use that technique on someone, but it takes so much time to complete the chant. It's very bothersome." Growling he turned his attention back to the Youkai anger growing larger and larger as the bloodlust slowly started to return

"The move is so complex; imagine concentrating on that while fighting 15 people. What with the word order, the intonation." Watching him turn his attention then onto Genkai it made him bristle, not unlike a cat

"But with your spirit wave technique you could destroy a 100 people with one single motion of energy. That is right isn't it master?" His growling became more pronounce as he walked over to Genkai's side his Glare smouldering with his anger

"Hai if its misused!" The Youkai looked plenty pleased with itself as his true natures shone through those deceptive brown eyes of his

"Of course I wouldn't ever use it that way but it's great to know the potential." His breathing was heavy as he held himself back from destroying the Kisama in front of him and was actually grateful for Yusuke breaking his concentration on the Youkai in front of him

"Not so fast you freak!" Turning his attention to Yusuke he saw the other do the same the smirk still in his gaze

"You have to beat me first and in case you didn't know I happen to be a Reikai Tantei." Moving so he was in a crouch he got himself comfortable for he knew in this fight that Rando would show his true from.

"Let the final match begin. Shorin verses Yusuke!" Blowing the wind blew his hair into his face but he ignored it, his attention on the two fighters who were tensely watching each other for the first move

"Well I see your spirit energy is recovering nicely on this hill." Nothing moved as we all waited for the fight to begin

"Ready?" Then powering up their energy Yusuke was off casing after the Youkai to punch him as hard as he could in anger

"The first one is for Kuwabara!" Then with instinct he covered his fist with energy and slugged the Youkai right in the face sending him sliding as Yusuke stopped

"and I've still got 99 more, one for every physic whose life you stole." The Youkai looked annoyed, beyond anything that he had done today that was a first narrowing his eyes he watched him curious about what he was planning.

With two punches he was thrown back rolling into the marshes, coming to a stop he sat up rubbing his cheek while muttering to himself

"You better stand. I'll feel bad hitting you if you're glued to the ground." Then with the Youkai going into a fighting stance Yusuke ran foreword to stop whatever chant that the Youkai had in mind

Then with a shout of his technique _(could not figure this one out something tornado if anyone knows then please send it me to change this to the name of the attack) _he jumped in the air energy circulating around him.

"I see" With a sound of enquiry to what Genkai meant Harry sat up straighter, not having heard about this type of technique before

"Of all techniques I enjoy this the most." Tilting his head to the side Harry tried to make sense of the energy patterns but could not

"Congratulations." Yusuke sounded bored but Harry was more interested in what the technique could do.

"I once knew of a fighter who made quite a name for himself with this attack, it creates a vacuum around the opponent and causes air to escape violently from their body from cuts in the skin." Grimacing he glanced up at her solemn face

"Painful way to die then." She nodded at this, turning his head he focused back on the fight

"and with as many battle wounds as you have Yusuke it should be very painful." The Youkai's expression was one of great enjoyment at this fact as he laughed to himself

Then without warning energy in the shape of sharpened wheels attacked Yusuke as he ran crying out a battle cry to attack his opponent. Harry winced as they hit Yusuke across the shoulders pain filled shouts coming from his mouth.

"Ouch!!" Snorting in laughter he could not help it, after all that he just said it in one word showing he was really quite resilient to pain.

"Now that's surprising. Most would pass out from the pain." Jumping up he summoned the energy again

"Shall we try it again?" running again towards the Youkai determination in his body, Harry watched breathlessly as the attack again came towards him

"It appears your friend is a fool!" Shaking his head he stood wanting to get a better view of what was happening

"No just mad." It was Botan who stated the exact feelings that Yusuke was emitting at that moment in time.

"Hai and his energy is going crazy strengthening him for whatever stunt he is going to pull." Then taking in a breath he watched hoping what Yusuke had planned would work

"I dare you." The Youkai's face was confident that whatever Yusuke would pull, he would be safe in his technique.

Leaping with a yell he began flying through the energy that had to be hurting like nothing he had ever felt before, shouting out in extreme pain he began to fall towards the Youkai and his shocked face

"I don't know where he got the will to endure that kind of pain but he's making it into the eye of the tornado." She sounded shocked and no wonder as we were all watching with breathless anticipation as he got closer and closer to the Youkai.

Then with two arms across the neck he attacked sending them both out of the technique and into the ground with a punishing blow that would kill a normal Ningen.

Seeing it was over he looked at Genkai who glanced at him

"It's not over yet the Youkai will show his true face." Nodding at the message he stood up licking his lips Harry closed his eyes as he allowed his Youkai side to go loose, everything became much clearer from smell to sight when he reopened his eyes.

Red tinting his sight he began to walk over to where the Youkai's human form was bloodlust to kill the other once he transformed in his mind. Stopping a little way away he listened to the laughter that sounded seemingly from the downed Ningen body

"Yes mister Urameshi, you should listen to the ko hag, they tend to know things for example that I am a Youkai who will not be destroyed. Most likely she knows I must kill you all as you are about to see my true form. The only real mystery is this how will I choose to tortureyou?" Snarling at the Youkai who had spoken he spoke up himself

"I am also wondering how much I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart for being in my territory Rando." Feeling the ground break apart slightly Harry moved to one side his gaze fixed on the ground which had opened up

"That will depend Hanyou how close you can come before I rip out your heart." Looking at the spirit energy that was emitted he watched a the Youkai finally revealed himself to us all

"Who is that thing?" Harry already knew but he was not going to tell him that. Glaring he crossed his arms lightly

"I'm the one you've been looking for Rando." He sounded so confident it made Harry annoyed slightly, his Youkai beginning to fluctuate around him in his agitation

"and the Kisama I will kill" Looking over at Harry with a smirk upon his features he said the three words that would seal his fate

"You can try." Glancing over at Yusuke for a second he could see he was exhausted and in pain and knew he would take the blunt of the attacks that Rando would dish out to give him time to rest.

Uncrossing his arms he stood in a ready stance as he reached up with his right hand and gripped his Makai Rose seed from his hair bringing it to his side and gaining the Youkai's attention as he looked between the two of us

"This is always the hardest part." Seeing Rando heading over in Yusuke's direction Harry darted over in front of him a glare on his face, with a twitch of his lip Rando smirked amused by the way Harry was protecting those who were under his care in his territory.

Looking back at the slight waver in energy he saw that Yusuke was on his knees trying to conserve his energy

'That's why he did not protect, more tired than I thought damn it' Looking back at Rando his eyes widened slightly at seeing him much closer than before

"Choosing what technique to use first." Baring his fangs in a snarl he flicked his wrist extending the whip showing he was not about to move out Rando's way, smirking the Youkai only stopped far enough that he could do damage to Harry if he wanted to

"Like a drooling boy in a candy store, perhaps you two could give me a suggestion." Tensing his hand he narrowed his eyes, feeling Yusuke do the same behind him.

"Yeh I've got one for you." Lifting up his right wrist slightly, at Rando's slightly cocked head in question

"It is something like… this!!" Then he lunged to the left side while using his whip to wrap around his right arm tightly. At the same time Yusuke tried to attack with his fists but instantly he could feel the other was out of spirit power.

Feeling Rando tensing his right arm he used his right hand and pulled it the deadly thorns on the whip, taking his attention away from Yusuke who was panting at the side after his attack and onto Harry who was starting to damage the skin with the whip wrapped around his right arm.

Glaring he jumped backwards while pulling taunt with the whip and nearly ripping the others arm off making him narrow his eyes in agitation and pain as he flexed the arm Harry's whip had torn to shreds.

"That is a first of many you Kisama" Snarling at Harry he slid into a technique stance eyes narrowed.

"Slices of Ice!" Then thrusting a hand foreword and a leg back the muddy water lifted flying over to him before freezing in many small segments all with an edge that was sharpened to precision.

"I think you'll enjoy this one, it is extremely painful for anyone who is the targeted fighter." Narrowing his eyes he slid into his own stance his whip at the ready

"As you see every blade of ice is sharper than anything you would have come across and they cut cleanly through the skin to any other origins in the body delivering pain each time they hit you. It one of my say less used but preferred techniques I have not used this one in a long time" His ears were trained on Rando fully waiting for the slight movement that would signify that he was attacking

"Well let's see how you like my attack!" Then with a flick of his hand hundreds of blades of ice flew towards him, ignoring Botan's gasp of horror he lunged foreword.

Using his left hand Harry pushed himself right into a foreword roll and onto his feet again which made it able for him to lunge foreword again his whip lifting as he got ready to use it, ice shards cutting straight through his body and spilling his blood.

Coming closer and closer to Rando he used his whip cutting many of the ice shards to shreds meaning there were even more slicing straight through his body, using his whip to attack again, a remnant of Kurama's rose whip lash attack, he sliced Rando straight across the chest from his left hip to his right shoulder.

Moving past Rando in his attack he did not notice the fist that came up and hit him in the chest, causing Harry to close his eyes in pain.

Next the fist came up opening to a hand in clawing position and caught Harry's face causing blood to fill his mouth from al the wounds in and on his body from both these attacks and from earlier.

Flying away eyes tightly shut, Harry soon hit the marshy floor and went rolling across the ground until finally came to a stop on his side.

Shaking he coughed out blood onto the ground, closing his mouth Harry opened his eyes as he forced himself up onto his hands and knees. Lifting his head while blood ran from the corner of his mouth, Harry took in Rando who was holding himself across the chest in pain

Breathing out shakily he forced himself onto his knees blood falling from all his knew wounds and reopened ones from before.

"You're going to pay for this Hanyou." Watching Rando with a closed expression he forced himself onto his feet, the pain none existent due to his Youkai blood having taken fully over and the adrenaline running through his body

"As long as I kill you first I have no care for my own well being." Stopping he lifted the right hand which still had the whip in it for Harry had not let go. Rando's expression had gone murderess as he watched Harry, then going back into the stance with gritted teeth he attacked once more

With a tilt of his head upwards he used the whip again slashing the ice shards to shreds while welding his whip with deadly precision, though Harry made a deep miscalculation attacking a second time.

Using the whip he went to cut Rando again when the other moved in such a way that the whip wrapped around his arm and he gripped onto the end of it. Shocked it showed on Harry's face as a smirk regained its place on Rando's.

With a yank Harry's balance was thrown off and he went sailing towards Rando who looked pleased with the way things were turning around

"Let go of the whip Baka!!" but it was too late for Yusuke's warning, Harry was too close and Rando knew it, close enough Harry made a perfect target for his attacks, a knee went straight into his diaphragm making him loose air while he began to curl, then a fist forced his face up blood flying from Harry's mouth and lastly a kick sent him flying.

Pain from all three close attacks were only registering when he slammed into the ground once, twice and then a third time before crashing into one of the dead trees with a CRACK.

Harry's eyes were closed as he fell foreword onto the ground, only bouncing once until he came to a stand still.

Shaking blood came from his mouth again as he reopened his eyes everything hazy around him, trying to push himself up only resulted in muscles stiffening with teeth gritted, until with a whimper fell foreword until caught by someone's arms.

"H..ry?"(1) Looking hazily up he saw Yusuke's face as he stared worriedly down into his own face. Trying to smile caused more blood to run down his chin as he tried again to move and Yusuke shook his head

"Do..t tr. to g.t u.."(2) Trying to focus only ended with the blackness at the corners of his eyes growing and worried he tried to call out to Yusuke

"Yu...suk…e." It was all he could handle and with one last breath fell into the darkness Yusuke's voice following him down

'I'm sorry…'

------------------

Twitching he breathed out as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the light of the day he slowly looked around at the marshes recollecting what had happened earlier. Moving shakily onto his hands and knees blood dribbled out from between his gritted teeth, soon he had gotten upright on his knees and he spit out the blood that had accumulated while unconscious for that short time

Hearing something from his position he turned his head and was lightly surprised at seeing Yusuke hanging over one of the mud puddles with some sort of thread holding him in place.

In front of him was Rando, seeing him brought out all the anger he had. Growling he looked down upon his fist to see the whip was still in place. Shrinking it down he got the seedling to curl its roots around his wrist and pull itself partway up his arm away from him hand which was beginning to glow.

Panting with pain that was beginning to make itself known his fist took on a subtle glow of his spirit energy which was gathering faster and faster into the blast he had only learned that day.

Looking up again at Rando who was getting ready to fire an attack he did not know at Yusuke, he pushed himself foreword at a sprint his adrenaline once again blocking out the pain as he raced for the Youkai who had brought him much pain.

With a battle cry he saw the other turn to him and give a look of shock from his lacerated face.

"You but how?!" Jumping up he thrust his fist foreword hatred and anger in his features

"Take this you Kisama!!" and he let his finger spread letting the enormous blast of spirit energy out hitting Rando head on. Exhausted he crashed into the ground while hearing the cry of pain Rando gave off, but at the same time something nagged at Harry making him look for the answer.

Then he realised that Yusuke had been sent into the mud and as he could see some carnivorous fish swimming around in there.

"You!!" Jerking his head Harry looked over at Rando who did not look too damaged but his energy levels were much lower than before.

"I'm going to destroy you Hanyou!" Trying to lift himself did not get him too far as his body protested against the movement. Then a clawed hand covered in his blood gripped his tee-shirt and lifted him up, leaving his feet to drag across the ground

'Why do they have to be so tall?' Gritting his teeth against the blood that was dripping down from the sides of his mouth he glared up at Rando's brown eyes that were more red than anything else

Then a blast of energy from the water caught both our attentions proving Yusuke was not gone yet. With a smirk Rando dropped Harry who crashed down onto his side holding himself in pain

"That spirit energy couldn't have come from that boy. His crippled friend must have transferred the last of his energy to him." Pulling himself up he lunged at Rando only to get kicked away and in his weak state Harry went crashing down into the marsh land dazed

"Oh well it matters not, just more time to practice my favourite techniques. Though I still love the idea of killing you with your own attack!" Looking up from where Harry lay blood slowly spreading around him he watched Rando with barely disguised hate in his eyes

"Now come out!" Looking around he tried to see if Yusuke would come up yet but from his position could not see much at all. Then Rando shot off a blast though Harry could not see if it hit anything

"Funny thing about swamps!" Lifting himself up he looked around for the voice, then with the splash of mud coming over him he covered his head, getting soaked at the same time

"Their just always connected to another one! And as for my spirit gun technique? You're doing it all wrong!" Watching Yusuke from Harry's position on the ground he was surprised to see so much spirit energy from Yusuke to fire.

"Oh?" And then he powered up his own spirit gun to fire back at Yusuke, looking back and forth between the two Harry realised he was right in the middle and he pulled himself out the way, his gaze n the fight mainly.

"You hold too much back." With a shout of his attack fired his energy as Rando did the same. Holding an arm over his face he watched the fight between the two energy's until Yusuke's spirit gun went straight through the middle and hit Rando in the chest making him fly into the swamp.

"Sure you can use it more than once but you loose the good old stopping power." Yusuke sounded relived and Harry was also relived that the fight seemed to be over. Staggering up to his feet pain now beginning its journey back into his body, he cursed under his breath at his weak body as he slipped back down to the ground his legs on either side of him as he sat with a thump.

Then hearing the sound of bubbles in the mud he looked at the pool a disbelieving look on his face.

"How can…?" Breathing out in disbelief he watched in horror as the bubbled got more and more pronounced in the mud until the whole thing was bubbling like hot liquid in a pan. Pulling himself up onto shaky legs he staggered watching the mud with wary eyes.

Then with a blast of energy from the mud, it forced all the mud out of the swampy area it had belonged to revealing Rando who did not look happy.

"You have both caused me pain. I… do not… like that." Leaping out Harry watched in horror as Rando used his energy to punch Yusuke across the face in anger then with several more attacks had him sprawling across the floor on his back to tired to move.

Harry in pain and shock went to move foreword to help when Rando turned his annoyed gaze on him and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll deal with you after I have dealt with him Hanyou." Breathing in and out shakily he watched cautiously as Rando turned his attention back to Yusuke as he walked to his side

"Well this boys attack injured me more than I thought; I barely have the energy to destroy him." Closing his eyes he caught himself as he nearly fell foreword in exhaustion

"Even though it looks like I can't move right now. I'm very dangerous." Opening his eyes once more he looked back up to where the two of them were, his Youkai wanting to attack the Enemy but his more commonsense side told him to stay where he were and so he did watching in barely veiled fear

"Theirs no point in either of us bluffing now. Both our bodies are exhausted and our spirits are weak." Looking down at Yusuke he saw something unusual

'Can't he hear what is being said?' Tilting his head he watched carefully

"But I'll still succeed, because I can reduce your body and crush your puny bones like I did your ridiculous friend." Stifling a smirk he watched in patience for Rando to do the chant

'He can't hear a thing, so Rando is going to be his own downfall.' Watching he saw Rando put his hands into the chanters stance before beginning the chant for the reduction technique

Moving he began staggering over to Yusuke's side a smirk on his features while watching Rando laugh not realising his own misfortune

"Soon the world will be a much bigger place for you and you will be afraid, I will make certain of that even if it makes ripping apart your fingers one by one!" then he gave a shocked sound as Rando began to shrink in size.

Reaching the other side of Yusuke where Genkai had come up, Harry sat down with a thump while holding in the cries of pain in his throat.

"You're the slave of your own technique." She said it like it was a normal thing

"Yes but how?" Botan sounded confused, opening his eyes back up he lifted his head to listen to the explanation

"It is physical law that the imbalance of matter created by that technique must be relived. If there is no victim then the user goes boom!" It did make sense but Rando did not seem to get it

"Are you blind?! That boy was clearly my victim!" He sounded quite irritable after believing he had won

"Yes but the body must know that. As with any spoken chant the victim is affected only by hearing it, in this way it enters the brain and reprograms the cells. All a reasonably intelligent fighter has to do is cover his ears!" Smirking he nodded while looking down upon the hand sized Rando who was looking quite annoyed

"But if I didn't know it then how could he?!" Looking over at the slight sound Yusuke was making he soon sat up looking a little better after his slight unconscious period.

"Are you ok?" Laughing under his breath to not aggravate his wounds he watched Yusuke put on a really irritable face while trying to find out why he could not hear

"Why's everything to firkin quiet?" Then lowering his hand he gave a look of disgust

"Whaa! Swamp algae in my ears gross!" snickering he just grinned at Yusuke's deadpan stare at Harry who just shook his head

"Swamp algae?!" Turning our attention back to Rando there was now all of our attention straight on him and he did not look particually happy about it

"You know the mechanics of your stolen techniques, but without training you'll never know how to use them." Genkai was stating a fact and she was correct, while you may know how to do an attack it does not mean you know how to use it properly.

"Shut up Hag! All I have to do is reverse the…" Yusuke stood up tired eyes looked down upon Rando, Looking up Harry watched from his place on the ground that was out the way

"Come on now. You really think I'll allow you to do that? Even at that size I don't have the energy to punch you, but I guess at this point we can let gravity take over." And with that he let himself fall foreword, watching Harry cringed as hYusuke's elbow came down on top of Rando's spine, more than likely braking it with the impact as well as knocking him out.

"And that boy's and girls is my super elbow drop." With a sigh of relief Harry's ears drooped in tiredness and pain as he finally let himself rest. Flumping onto his back he stared up at the sky just willing to rest in that spot for a little while his eyes closing as consciousness began to slip its hold

Well until he felt healing energy go through him and heal up all the area's that needed help the most. Looking up he saw Genkai concentrating while feeding her energy into His body. Waving her away with a thank you he sat up the worst of the pain gone more or less with little parts remaining which would be healed overnight.

"Winner of the Genkai tournament Yusuke Urameshi!" Smiling he pulled himself onto his feet amazed at the healing technique of the spirit wave that could really revitalise a person. Hearing Botan laughing as she cheered made him give a grin at the cheerfulness she could give off.

Watching from where he sat he saw Genkai heal Kuwabara, it was amazing that such a little amount of energy could be used to heal broken bones like that. Taking it all in he watched until Genkai was finished and turned to the other two who were talking

"You should take Kuwabara. Now that I've finished working on him" Yusuke looked curious as Botan had a smile upon her face at this

"What do ya mean? Take him to spirit world?" Snorting Harry wondered where Yusuke got those ideas, Genkai just sighed exasperated

"No dimwit! To his house, I've helped him make a complete recovery." At this statement Yusuke looked surprised

"Whoa that spirit wave technique sounds pretty cool." Tilting his head Harry watched in interest the interaction between the soon to be student and master

"I'm glad you approve since you'll be training for the next months to learn it." Glancing down at Kuwabara's face Harry could see the pain lines had calmed down leaving him in more of a natural sleep to rest in.

"Naa! I'll have to get back to you on that ko Obasan. First how about my real prize, first class ticket to Tokyo dome!" Smirking Harry knew that Genkai would not let her student get away so easily

"What you still remember?" Botan sounded a bit shocked at his last statement while Yusuke got an annoyed look on his face

"Well of course! You think all this was community service." Then Genkai spoke in braking up the argument that was bound to happen

"Sorry Yusuke. But you're not allowed to go." Laughing silently as he saw Yusuke's horror stricken face

"The entire purpose of that tournament was to choose my student. Do you really think after all that mess that I would let you have a choice about it?!" He blinked slightly before looking at Harry who just blinked amusedly back

"But… My ticket…?" Shaking his head Yusuke looked beseechingly back at Genkai

"Hai You'll need to have someone go in your place." It was final after that last word and Yusuke knew it

"But… the battle match…!" Then he was gone in a faint standing up Harry leaned over him

"I thought only woman fainted?" Then looking up a Botan both of us gave a laugh at Yusuke's crazy behaviour.

"Uhh. This is going to be a long six months." Looking over at Genkai Harry cocked his head in question

"You want me to carry him back or leave him there?" Snorting she trend away and watched Botan bring out her oar and place Kuwabara on it

"Bring the dimwit it will be easier having him inside than out." Nodding Harry went over to Yusuke's side. Looking out into the distance for a second he looked back upon his parents though more especially his mother.

'Well mother I found myself a master just like you wanted, but would you really be proud of me I wonder?' after a moment more he shook his head and kneeled down to place Yusuke's arm over his shoulder, standing up he made his way after Genkai who was leading them to her shrine and the next six months of training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 7 (Full version)_

-

Here's a small thing for you to contribute to if you want to.

I need some help deciding what colour the Life Force Roses are going to be. Here are some of the ones I already know:

-

White – Harry

Red – Kurama/Shuichi

Black – Hiei

Yellow – Yusuke

I need colours for:

Koenma

Yukina

Botan

Genkai

Kuwabara

Shizuru

Snape

Remus

Sirius

Bill

Charlie

Draco

Lucius

And anyone else I have not thought up

Please help?

-

(1)"Harry?"

(2)"Don't try to get up"

-

Translations:

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin** - **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou – Teachers/Teacher

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Teachers/Teacher

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Kisama – Bastard

Baba – Grandma/Old Woman

Ko – Old

Obasan – Lady

Nani? – What?_ (this one is in case)_

Reikai Tantei – Spirit Detective

-

-

Explanation of a Life Force Rose:

Name: Life Force Rose

Home: Makai

Type: Plant

Abilities: None except for showing what the Life status of a person who is bonded to the rose. Each person has a different colour Rose, no two are the same.

-

It has been said in both Youkai and Ningen legend that the so called Life Force Rose is something only a Kitsune can use though one has never actually been seen or found. It is said to have special abilities that can be used to either control or make more powerful of the recipient that the Rose is connected to.

It is said when you are connected to a Life Rose you are effectively giving away your life and soul to whoever holds the rose in hand. That when they get a hold of your Rose they can use it for what ever they want the recipient to do.

This is in fact not true…

A Life Force Rose is in fact something only a Black Kitsune can use. Binding its blood to the Rose it awakens the magical properties inside that preserve the Rose from damage and destruction.

Only Spirit Kitsunes of the Black variety can find and use the Rose to provide a way to keep an eye on a persons Life Force, for each Rose connects to a different Ningen or Youkai and provides the Kitsune information of their current state.

Each rose has its own set of petals that are formed in a half open state to provide the blood through, then again with the thumb this time the provider of the energy needed to activate the Petal's and bind the Rose to them with focus a number of signals first is Spirit energy, second is Youkai energy and the Last is Life energy.

Most can only do two out of the tree but as long as your life energy touches the Rose then the Petal's will change to whatever the colour that suits your Personality or your own personal favourite colour if you have one.

Black Kitsunes naturally have a White coloured Life Force Rose connected to their Life energy for it is the personal preference of that type of Kitsune. There are several different ways to tell form the Rose what a persons health is actually like.

Firstly is the colour of the rose, the brighter the colour the more healthy a person is feeling, the more unhealthy a person is feeling the darker the petal's will become. It is the same for if a person becomes injured the more severe the injury the darker the petal's become with an extra side effect, the more dangerous the injury the more the petal's will begin to wither.

This is not the most dangerous stage, when the recipient's life becomes in danger or they are getting hurt beyond what their body can handle and it is killing them, the petals of the rose will begin to fall. This is also the case when a person is going to die within a few days and they do not know it, as a warning a petal will fall which will wither as soon as it touches the ground, it gives a warning to the Kitsune to help stop the death from happening.

The Rose is not a threat to a person's life nor can they be controlled through the Rose, all it is, is a way to keep an eye on someone like from a Pack to make sure all the members are healthy.

The one unknown fact is where a Life Force Rose comes from no Black Spirit Kitsune will tell you the exact place the Rose comes from but the answer they will give is that it is a Makai Rose.

A special kind that only they can hear the song it sings for like the Silver and Gold Spirit Kitsunes they both have a particular plant that they can only find and so keep the location secret until they die.

-

Wee that should keep you going hopefully


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Now I understand you are all waiting for the chapter and I promise it is just under this small message. But I was furious when I received this review and thought you all would like to see this persons inconsiderate words, I am not giving up on this fiction thank you very much.

I do enjoy a bit of creative criticism especially when it gives me a good laugh over my own writing but this was just pure nastiness covered over in a sweetened package. Plus my new Beta for this fic has put her thoughts along with my own under the review.

Have a read and you will see why I got so irritated and why this chapter has taken so long to get out due to inconsiderate people with no regards to the writers feelings. Thank you.

Oh the normal answering reviews and other things are after this so if you want to skip over it please do.

(This was on fanfiction(dot)net to be exact)

------

ShadeShadow,The following review has been submitted to: Wizard Hanyou full version of  
Chapter 7 up Chapter: 7From: ok ()  
-------------------ok this story is one of the best iv read in a long time... however what the  
hell is wrong with harry? in this chapter you spent al this time building  
harry up and you make him super weak anytime he actually fights? why? i  
understand that in japan they like there heros to be weak and only ever win  
because the super strong bad guys are idiots and always up but id hoped you  
wouldnt fal into the same trape that most athurs who right about dbz and yyh  
and the like do... but you did... why again does he always have to up? why  
cant harry be smart why does he have to barely win a fight then just before he  
is killed do they just stop? i get its a stroy but the point of a story is to  
make you feel like it could be real that the stroy makes some sence? this is  
not a tv show or a long magna series you dont have to keep making him weeker  
and weekre just to try and keep it interesting... then he doesnt grow (hmm  
might be why these arent usually books duh) if you dont keep things consistent  
and harry constently growing this stroy will die! like every tv sereies and  
mangna book... it will just end beause there will be nowere for it to g (i  
mean look at dragon ball or ramna)  
-------------------  
Do not reply to this email. If the review is signed, use reply link provided  
above. Messaging Service

------

Sorry if I rant on below but I really had to put my feelings down somewhere:

-You can see why I was steamed; first the person says how he enjoyed the fic and then starts pointing out all the things wrong in the fic. One question is Harry weak hell no (sos for the swearing and any other I say in this little rant of mine) if Harry is weak it is for a reason I have not said in the last chapter.

Weak? Harry??? Where in chapter 7 is he weak I mean you saw him break a guys fingers a couple of chapters ago and!!! He has just been attacked by some hunters out for his blood, he has been injured and is weaker than before due to blood loss and if you think about it he got a slash across Rando's face did you watch the anime bd because Rando was horribly strong, around Low C class putting him out of Harry's league who is mostly at this time a High D class in the power ratings.

Harry is smart but when in a fight do most people have time to go and think about what they are doing? Most work on instinct, that is what Harry is doing, if you had looked closely enough you would see both himself and Genkai already knew who the Youkai was and made plans themselves before hand

Make it feel real???? Excuse me mister whoever you are but the reason I write is for my personal pleasure and not yours.…..

Weaker!!! You…

I'm not even going to give it an answer bub you really know how to piss off a female, be glad I don't really seek much retribution from people like you who have no better time than to flame people who do this type of thing for enjoyment

Dragonball and Ranma? I'll tell you now there are people I know who are massive fans of those shows and will be really pissed off to hear you slanging the shows. I in fact are one who love Dragonball and has been looking for episodes to watch of Ranma so watch what you put down next time.

In a way I care not for what you have put in this review but as long as I have loyal reviewers who want me to write I will good day to you.

Shade Shadow

-

Below are my Beta's words Ariel-chan or just Ariel

-

**(No offences to anyone, but the horrible reviewer.)**

**I agree with shade shadow and say how dare you bash Dragon Ball z and RAMNA I/2 when they are some of the most popular shows in Japan. I'm very sure many people who not like to see you dirt their names and I know you are entitled to your own opinion but don't cat call it in front of so many others that do enjoy those works.**

**shakes head at person**

**And about some of the other things you said, hello! If you sat down and thought about every Harry Potter fanfiction you've read you'd see that Harry starts off as weak and gets stronger as the story progresses. (I'm not talking about shadeshadow's Harry.) I've been on the site for eight years now and read about 70 of the Harry Potter fanfiction, and I know that in every story Harry has to work to get stronger, I mean none gets handed power on a silver platter!**

**huffs**

**This site is called a website for a reason; if you don't like the story, then for the love of decent people then don't read it. It's that simple.**

**Not to flame anyone else but good abuse that details story grammar or dealing with writing is appreciated we'd take it in stride to improve. But don't send us this bull and crud about not liking the story. As I said before if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Thank you and have a nice day in rude land Mr. (general term) Rude Reviewer,**

**Ariel Senrayes**

-

Well now onto the proper stuff now that's out the way.

-

Poll is still open with Kuwabara's life rose officially chosen as Orange! Hope those who chose that colour are happy with the choice. I do need as many of Genkai's colours as I can get as I will be needing to choose her life rose in either chapter 9 or 10

-

Wee I was just counting the reviews and other things I have gotten (after so long) and realised I had bypassed some very important figures without realising it.

From what I have counted I have (from both and story fav's (only on story alert's (only on Review's (Both and I am so sorry to those people who should have been recognised when I got to certain targets that I had put up.

Review No. 25 goes to – Jaylynn

Review No. 50 goes to – Raven

So this chapter is dedicated to both of you and my new Beta Ariel-Chan

-

Some more Explanations down the bottom (4 this time) named:

- Hanyou's

- Monthly Curse

- Kitsunes and their Legends

- Kurama's Illusions

- and a small list of Power ratings for Kitsune's (it will give you an idea of how powerful Kurama is)

-

Enjoy!

-

-

**Thanks to:**

picofoxy – First, I tried to send you a message but it did not work. Try this I have connected my page onto my profile as my homepage. Go to the site and my e-mail should be somewhere in the BIO section of my profile. Send me a message from your e-mail address and it will make it simpler ok?

Ok next, your very welcome about the long chapter and look another one to sink your fangs into as well. About Yusuke and training was it not obvious in the last chapter???

Ok but yes Harry did, if you think about it Rando was a lower C class demon or middle class type. Harry was slightly higher in power levels at that time than Yusuke around about a high D class while Yusuke was just a D class.

But having not been in a fighting situation before that used all Harry's abilities he was at a great disadvantage and foolishly wore out his body in several fights before hand, not having the pacing or concentration to keep his real strengths until they were needed and thus was badly beaten down by Rando.

Thus with the Training of Genkai, it will not only upper his power levels but also set himself in the mindset of how to conserve his energy and strength until the killing hit that will win the fight. (oh Yusuke will be a middle class C now and Harry around a high C class)

This help? Oh thanks for the votes. Do it as many times as you wish! Lol though Kuwabara's colour has been chosen

momoko – Short as always but glad to hear from you. Thanks for voting

Jaylynn – Oh don't worry about the hunters they will, in the future they will get what's coming to them. About Draco he will not be making an appearance until after Maze's castle (after all I think everyone wants to know what is happening to the creature committee that was set up at the school).

About Keiko, can you really see her allowing her finger to be punctured for blood for a plant? Too weird for her and by the time it will become that she is finally not squeamish about those type of things, the pack will have already have been established.

Sorry about not updating sooner (you can see partly why above as well as exams on my tail) hoping for a long review from you (oh there is some information about Harry above and the reasons for his Class power for his Youkai)

NickyNakole – Don't worry about this fic being gone, I intend to carry it on along with all my other works. Glad you are enjoying it a lot and hoping to hear from you again. Pairing's hmm, not to be sure yet but it will be one or more of the Reikai Tentai I assure you.

ladyroo88n - ok pairings what you say to Kurama/Hiei/Harry mix or a Kurama/Harry or a Hiei/Harry or even adding Yusuke into the mix. Lol I don't have a clue yet but it will be one of the main boys of the YYH gang I can tell you that much.

Dark tournament? Yep but not saying how he will, that's a ssssssecret! You will have to chew on that tibitat until the chapter later on comes out and don't worry this fic is still going strong girl. 'hugs'

HoneySanpia1 – Thank you for your review it's always nice to have someone new come along. Thank you for voting I do need a lot more to go yet and don't worry about me abandoning this story that won't happen.

Drakenrider – Glad your enjoying it and hope this chapter is just as good for you. Nice to have you review and hope to see more.

Tina109 – Glad you liked it so far.

silver – Ok first thankyou for voting each person that does helps me immensely for the future when the Rose's come into play. Now to answer your questions on this fic though probably as I write this fic out, more and more situations I have left as cliff hangers for your own interpretations at the moment will become quite clear.

The twins? Ok there is a very good reason that I have not added them as one of the pack, they are trusted and are quite close to Harry yes. But with being so close to there Brother Ron, the twins would be torn between two different points of view. So really Harry is allowing them to stay neutral to not cause and complications in the friendship he already has established with them when he was within Hogwarts.

Bill and Charlie will be on Harry's side due to a fact of, one encountering the unnatural in their respective jobs. As it is known Bill is a curse breaker and with this job by Gringotts it is more than likely he has encountered Youkai along with a great many other creatures not spoken about to the outside world (A curse breaker probably has a secrecy oath the same strength as a Dept of Mystery Auror must be sworn to) also later on as it is known he falls in love with a Veela Halfling, making him an outcast (Can't remember what year this happens at).

Charlie is known as a Dragon Keeper, due to the variety of Dragons the man will encounter he will more than likely come across some Dragon Youkai who will seek sanctuary away from being hunted and having to fight to survive (think of a vacation).

As for the others, Percy is too far into the justice system to ever think Youkai as anything but evil, Ron fears what he does not understand though he will make tentive repairs to his friendship later on, Molly though having excepted Harry as one of her own will fear him when found out, Arthur will be fascinated but inclined to go by his instincts ingrained and alert the Ministry to a Youkai sighting and Ginny will also be on the same line as the twins, in a friendship with Harry but not in the pack.

Or as I have created a saying: A Family is not a Pack but a Pack is a family (says in itself doesn't it)

Large pack? Not really, a Large Pack would be about 50 altogether, made up of Kit's, elders and middle born. A Medium Pack would be around 35 again with the Kit's elders and middle born. A Small Pack would be around 20 in total, I have only got 13 in the Pack so far to begin with but it will grow as new additions are added and Kit's are born.

The Wizarding World, well after this chapter a number of things will come to light as Harry will not be going with Yusuke to rescue Yukina, he has things and people he needs to see. Ok the hunting factor, as it is known in the Wizarding World, dark creatures have always been hunted down by the Ministry, no matter if they are harmless or not. As shown in a previous chapter, Wizards and Witches have a fear of creatures more powerful than themselves (i.e. Werewolves, Vampires).

They hunt them down to install fear and hatred among the creature kinds to make sure they can never rally themselves against the Wizarding Kind and destroy the corrupted system in place. Now Youkai have always been a legend to scare the little children into behaving, what if you were faced with the prospect that one of your greatest fears was actually alive and living among the general population, you hunt it down and exterminate it.

Make sense? The Wizarding World is frightened of the Youkai and even more of Hanyou or any king of Half-breed so they hunt them down to put their minds at ease.

Ok the people with creature blood can usually sense from another person if they have normal blood or creature blood. It is like each creature gives off its own Aura that crashes with any other creature kind within the radius of a person's spirit (think of Reikai or spirit energy). Harry for instant gives of an impression of a fox with a faint hint of his abilities in his Aura, any normal human will be blinded to this unless Reikai aware, while creature kind would instinctly send out a almost like a feeling to assess what the other creature is and who they are.

Draco Malfoy is a Veela Halfling as you well know, when the two of them met a bond was forged as both recognised each other as not being normal humans in any sense of the word and in Hogwarts, Draco kept of cornering Harry when ever he could to gain his trust and friendship. By doing this Draco became quite close to Harry and with his eavesdropping and following Harry he discovered him out in the forest after he had allowed his glamour to fade into his Hanyou Kitsune form. Thus a pact was made by Draco to never tell Harry's secret if he could get his help if Draco ever fell into deep enough trouble. (Make sense?)

Lol can you really see Snape looking past the façade of James Potter enough even when knowing Harry is not human?

I thought I explained it enough for people to understand though now looking back it is a bit vague. Harry went for a week to sort out a problem with one of the Werewolf Sanctuary's which he is helping to pay for in his finances, you see the Sanctuary's are being attacked by the hunters to draw out the dark creatures to destroy them (they think that with so many in one place why not make them all die at the same time).

But as you know within that week something goes wrong and Harry is attacked within a Sanctuary that is housing Lupin at that time. After calling Snape the mans bonded mate they then escape from the building and after staggering past the anti-apparating wards Snape Apparated them to the address given by Harry at his apartment building (that he bought)

Ok Harry is not weak, he just is not experienced enough to know yet how to pace himself in battle, though Genkai hopefully has knocked some sense into his head with the training he has went through with her. If you look back and read through the fight scenes you will see him just over exerting himself with no concern about future battles and if he will need to be in a good shape for the future (call it pulling a Yusuke). Well hopefully some of the change he goes through will reflect the change with the training he went through.

Now Harry does not like using his sword as it restricts him in battle, it's more of a formality than anything else (Though he does know how to use it). As for his magic, it's not very stable. In a part of this chapter it should say why but if you still don't understand then just tell me and I will explain in better detail.

Now Harry has never actually faced a proper enemy before, yes he went through trials in Hogwarts and things like that but he has never been in an actual fight in his life, so he is learning as he goes along. Each fight he enters strengthens his preparation for the next time. If you get what I mean.

Ok the thing to do with his form/name, many people don't actually see his real form or his Harry Potter Boy saviour form, no they see a completely different person that looks nothing alike to those two forms and his name? Well in Japan Harry sounds like Hari, quite closely matched.

In a way Harry never needed to change his name due to the closeness of the two names, as for the Potter part? He only ever answers to that by his friends or the phone as he is known as a different surname in the school. (Not known yet as the school has not come really into the equation yet)

Ok Harry does not really need any help with his Kitsune side, other than some training that he can get from two sources (one is Genkai for his fighting abilities, the other for his kitsune abilities I will not say) he does not really need any training from Kurama only a gentle guidance which he is receiving.

As I explained in my explanations, Kitsune Kit's learn a lot within their first year of life, by the time they are one years of age they have already learned to hunt, glamour, illusion, connect with the wildlife and many other things that can be taught. After this though it is a learning process for the young one on its own to find out what the rest of its abilities are and how to use them (Basically at any time a new ability can be found)

Another reason for Kurama not to teach him is that they are far to similar in their attacks, both favour the whip of their rose for long distant attack. As well as, once Harry's abilities' grow enough he will become on par to Kurama. Harry should be about Kurama's Class when they get to the Dark Tournament saga.

Ok Kurama does not know too much about the Wizarding World, he has heard rumours and had Hiei look in on Harry to find out information (It was in one of the chapters where Harry felt something on one of the balcony's), but initially he is waiting patiently for Harry to tell him.

About the reaction of Kurama if he found out the way things were standing with the Wizarding World? Go to Koenma, get subtle permission to go kill some wizards and dispatch the Ministry of Magic with all its corrupt members. He would also get very protective of Harry, as Harry is a little younger than he is in his Human body.

Ok about the education thing, Harry actually asked the teachers if he could do work to his normal standards and when giving his a report to make sure all his marks were below Dudley's, when on the official records his results were off the charts.

Does this help? Tell me if I have confused you more than before?

Thanks for reviewing by the way.

Ok I know you are expecting the whole thing but this chapter has been driving me insane. I am posting up to where I got on the chapter and if I am lucky will get Part B out at Easter (I really want to get around to the Dark Tournament but I have chapter 9 to do yet).

Things are hectic here, I have a load of deadlines I am trying to keep up with along with many things happening at home so be patient with me ok.

Thanks guys you're all the best!

-

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 8 Part 1_

_----------------------------------------------------_

6 months after training while walking to Harry's apartment…

"Oh man! How could you keep going on and on like that I mean I collapsed virtually every night, not including everything else she put us through…!" Shoulders shaking in laughter he shook his head slightly getting the strands of hair that had been in his face out the way.

"I'm a Hanyou and unlike yourself I only need one to two hours a night of sleep." The other huffed while tightening his hand over the strap of his backpack

"Still it's not fair the way you just effortlessly breezed through the training." Snorting in laughter he tilted his head regarding Yusuke at his side who was visibly pouting

"Don't pout it's not you and secondly while you were asleep I was being pushed even harder by Genkai, not including the power lessons she made me give as well as doing stuff that will feature in my dreams for months." Slinging his arm around Harry's shoulder Yusuke pulled him to his side, ruffling his hair while the other struggled to get away.

"Yusuke let me go! Yusuke!!" Laughing at the others misfortune Yusuke then did let go and Harry went flying just able to catch himself before he went flat on his ass.

"Don't be so uptight about it. We are both going to have nightmares about the training, so what? Just get on and enjoy life! That's my say anyhow." Stopping Harry just shook his head smiling slightly as he watched Yusuke lift his tee-shirt up slightly which was more like rags than anything else

"Now were you say your apartment was? I really want to get changed out of these after six months of only having the same clothes." Nodding Harry began to lead the other to where his apartment was

"I should have a spare uniform for your school Yusuke somewhere in my closet." Raising an eye brow Yusuke looked quizzically at the other with scepticism

"An why you have a uniform for my school…?" Looking over Harry shrugged self-consciously a smile on his features as he slowly slipped back into the role of high school student

"Well before I came to this country, both the heads from Meiou High and Sarayashiki High visited me in the school I was at before I came here, they both sent Uniforms that were way too big. That is why I think you will fit the uniform due to you being taller." Laughing slightly he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Yusuke's amused gaze

"I'm far too short you see? Most people like yourself are actually taller than I am so I had to get ones personally measured and fitted." Laughing Yusuke looked up at the apartment building that they had come to

"Must have been embarrassing for you, being stared at by all those girls!" Snickering Yusuke raced inside with Harry shaking his head exasperation at the young teenager. Stifling a chuckle he walked inside happy to be back where he was most comfortable and secure.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry's suite, living room…

He breathed a sigh if relief at the feel of an undamaged and newly worn silk tee-shirt on his very irritated skin. Redness from sore patches where the ruined clothing had worn away at his skin from long hours of training almost 20 hours a day, Shifting his head side to side while cracking his neck he stretched his muscles rippling with the movement.

Breathing a sigh of relief he walked over to his back pack, which was looking as worn as his clothing had been, and opened it up to see if anything could be salvaged. While digging through he came across the top he had been wearing the day of the tournament.

Picking it out he held it up in front of him, shaking his head at the state of the top or should he say rags he thought back to that night after the tournament had finally finished.

_Flashback to Genkai's shrine 6 months ago…_

_Sliding shut the door he made sure to make no sound and let Yusuke rest as he needed it for the morning training. Turning away one hand behind his head, Harry rubbed the slight burse from when he connected with the tree_

_Moving through the hallway to find his own room, he looked down upon his outfit. Stopping he looked wide eyed as he lifted a hand and picked up the rags of a top that were handing off him. Ripped and stained with Kami knows what it hung on his body only just staying on by pure luck._

"_You should get those wounds I did not heal seen to kid. I don't want slackers tomorrow." Lifting his head he took in Genkai who had changed into a night-time Kimono and was watching him from the cross section of the hallway ahead._

"_I'm just looking for my room Senshi." Staring at him for a long second with a relentless gaze she then turned away and began to walk away up the hall._

"_Your room is to your right." Looking at the open door on his right side, he moved over to it his Kitsune curiosity coming to the forefront._

"_Kid, relax it you are safe here." Blinking in slight shock he turned to look at Genkai who had been going up the hallway but she had disappeared like spectre._

_Nose twitching while his ears went slightly back, he moved into the room making sure to slide shut the doors so he would not be disturbed. Sighing he moved into the room the bare wooden floors silent as he moved across them._

_Noticing a window he moved over to it and looked out a perfect view of some of the forest around him and more importunely the sun. Swallowing he watched the bottom of the sun touch the mountains sending a red glow across the valley and also brought with it his fear for the coming night._

_Moving back in the room at a stumble he now realised why he had been so out of it that day. His healing had been shoddy, his Youkai overbearing for bloodshed, his weakness in his stamina, strength and last but not least his pain tolerance which had drastically gone down throughout the day._

_Stumbling in a rare case of clumsiness, he soon stood in front of a mirror, his guarded eyes full of hate for the coming night and terror of loosing what was so precious to him._

_Painted in the colours of the sunset he moved closer and closer to his reflection, his night vision slowly fading along with everything else as the coming night got closer. Picking the mirror up off the table he stumbled over to the bed, the loss in his Hanyou strength becoming apparent._

_Settling with his back against the headboard he watched his own reflection with wary eyes. Soon the last of the light shone through the window and instantly he felt and saw the difference and his fear escalated new heights._

_Watching in the mirror, his black hair turned from a pure black to a dark brown, his golden eyes turned a light green and his ears shifted from the top of his head to the sides._

_All his strength of his Hanyou side left him and his Youkai was silent for once, but it was not this he feared the most or the loss of his real self, but the curses that Dumbledore had placed on him when he was a child._

_Due to the old mans manipulations and spell weaving dark magic, the old wizard cursed Harry's form to be short of sight, to have bonds tying him to the man (think of bounds to ensure full loyalty) and a great degree of loss as his magic was bound up to the point only a trickle was felt._

_This is what he hated; he could not defend himself at any cost and felt horribly defenceless. If any Youkai had wanted to pick him off, this night was the best for he would never be able to do anything but wait for the ending of his life._

_Huffing with a human voice, he placed the mirror down onto the bedspread, hugging his knees to his chest with his head on top of them. Saddened eyes looked out into the blurry darkness as his Ningens emotions began to get out of control and tears spilled silently from his cheeks as he waited for the coming morning and the return of his abilities so all his wounds would heal once more._

_End Flashback_

"…..? H..ry? Harry?? Are you alright there man?" Blinking Harry shook his head and placed the ripped up top onto his couch beside his pack and turned to look at Yusuke who had placed the green uniform onto himself and was adjusting it as he watched the other come out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I'm fine Yusuke just a flashback." Furrowing his brow Yusuke tilted his head trying to think up an answer.

"About the night after the tournament was over?" Glancing away a little troubled Harry nodded eyes distant. But started when a hand was clamped onto his shoulder and turned him towards the other who had a cocky smile upon his face.

"Don worry so much I mean I took it quite well you know?" Laughing slightly Harry nodded shifting out the others grip as he walked over to a chest of draws by his back wall. Pulling out an outfit he turned once again to Yusuke who had crossed his arms a confident stance showing throughout his body.

"Yusuke...?" Tilting his head Yusuke watched Harry from under his ungelled hair which was flopping into his eyes and sticking out in all directions.

"Don't let your ego overflow." Smiling at Yusuke grumbling about 'not having a bloody overflated ego' he went into the bedroom Yusuke exited and set about getting changed, wanting to go meet Yusuke's friend Kuwabara who the other had called when they had gotten to Harry's apartment.

"Hurry it up Harry your such an onna!"

-------------------------------------------------

Standing on the next landing down…

"I'll be only a few minutes Yusuke would you wait downstairs?" With a huff and a snort of discern from the teen Harry turned and walked towards the first of the doors of this landing.

Knocking on the natural wood he heard the locks being opened and the handle turned. Smiling pleasantly he looked upon Remus Lupin who looked fully healed after 6 months of healing and hiding.

"Harry…?" His voice was quiet as the man blinked quickly tears beginning to gather.

"I'm sorry Remus I could not tell you…" A frown had graced Harry's features as he watched the man who was family and pack to himself. But was startled as Remus pulled him into a hug, the scent of happiness in the air from the werewolf's emotions or as Harry could smell from the air.

"Harry… Oh Merlin…"

---------------------------------------------------

Just after Harry left…

Remus watched as Harry left a stricken expression taking over his features as the door shut firmly. Holding onto his cloth covered chest he moved hesitantly over to a transfigured armchair and slid into it exhaustion showing in every part of his body.

"You should have told him Lupin." Hearing his bonded's scalding tone made him wince as he placed his head in his hands.

"I… I couldn't Severus I can't do that to him. Not when he's happier than he has ever been…" Remus's face grimaced at the thought of destroying what little happiness that Harry had been able to obtain away from the influence of Dumbledore and the order that had been re-established.

"Moronic Gryffindor! The brat is not stupid Lupin he will find out!!"

"I know Serverus, I clearly know but I can't let him worry himself he's still so young…." Snape snorted in amusement and discern

"You don't give that resilient brat enough credit wolf. In demon years he is older than both of us and knows how to handle a harsh situation though most of them are caused by his idiotic scheme's." Remus looked up at Snape with wide eyes and slight anger at the mans accusations

"Serverus!!"

"Nani?! It's true Lupin, if you thought for one minute with that bloody brain of yours which you have clearly demonstrated you have, then you would have figured this out long ago!" Remus shook his head while he gave a shaky smile that Snape just looked annoyed at.

"I know but I still can't help but be worried." He heard the other mutter under his breath though to low for even Remus to hear with his werewolf hearing.

"Lupin I only suggest you tell him before his finds out and will resent you for it." Remus gave a smile eyes showing his feelings clearly to the other man as he got up and went to stand in front of the hybrid whose black eyes looked back into his own.

"I am glad to have you around to set me straight my bonded." Snape's eyes drifted half shut while he mumbled that he had nothing to with Remus's state of mind.

Smiling happily Remus slid his hands into Snape's hair and pulled the hybrid down for a drugging kiss his wolf wanting the comfort and feel of his mate within these darkening times.

------------------------------------------------

Walking down the road 10 minutes later…

Walking beside each other, both of them stayed silent the companionship of the other enough company in itself so no words were needed. A breeze came along blowing Harry's loose hair about; shifting his face slightly the strands danced around his face.

Stretching his arms Yusuke grinned as he finished gelling his hair back into place snickering at the wrinkled nose of Harry, who snorted in return and gave a small smile.

Casting his eyes foreword Yusuke slowed to a stop with Harry trailing slightly behind both looking upon the brown haired girl who was looking in shock and happiness upon seeing Yusuke.

"Hey Keiko, long time no see." She blinked for a second before her face split into a large smile

"Yu…Yusuke!"

-------------

"So do your arms bend in the right direction now?" Harry stood facing away from the bench listening to the conversation that was going on behind him while he watched the surrounding area, his instincts quite restless for some reason.

"Yeh! With Genkai's healing powers, I was only in bed for a day after the fight and I think she made me even stronger. I can try them on you if you want!" Illusioned Ears turned back at Kuwabara's voice but Harry kept on looking carefully around.

Frowning he knew something dark was afoot after all, Remus and Snape had been unnaturally tense and not because he had unexplainably disappeared for 6 month's either but something in the air was telling him that danger was around him.

"eh heh! Buddy I'm afraid they'd send me to jail, after what I learned from baba. Fighting you would be cruel." Turning Harry tilted his head at the conversation while walking over beside Kuwabara.

"So was the training very hard?" Harry snorted while Yusuke tisked in annoyance at the memory's.

"Let just say Kuwabara Sensei was not soft about the hell she put us through. I still ache." Yusuke snorted in mock aggravation while Kuwabara looked between the two of us.

"Yeh and the way she chucked you onto the coals when you kept on loosing balance when meditating." Rising an eyebrow at his tone Harry said blandly back with a straight face

"Oh? What about the energy attack that blasted you onto your smug little behind?" Yusuke tilted his head up in Harry's direction, eyes narrowed as he went to speak again.

"Eh? What about the nails that cut through your skin when you were careless?" Harry's eyes narrowed his arms crossed in a defensive position.

"UHH! Ok forget I asked! Just listening to everything you two did gives me the creeps." Unfolding his arms Harry gave a grin in satisfaction as Yusuke gave a smirk in return as they stopped their little word game to wind up Kuwabara's mind.

"Yeh but it was worth it for all the tricks we learned." Harry nodded as Kuwabara's eyes got wide in excitement at hearing this statement.

"Ohh now that's what I wanna see." Hearing footsteps Harry turned his head regarding Keiko as she came up beside him while hearing the last of the teen's words.

"See what?" She handed one of the shakes to Harry who bowed his head with a polite smile in thank you and began to sip it the sweet taste quite surprising on his tongue. Then seeing the boys flounder for an answer he smoothly cut in.

"They were talking about a movie that you had been hoping to see…" Yusuke nodded to this while Kuwabara went along with what Harry had said.

"Yeh what he said." She blinked for a second before shaking off the weird behaviour of the two lads on the bench.

"Oh! I know a great foreign art film." Stepping up beside her Harry drew his arm under hers gaining her attention of the teens who sighed in relief.

"Lead me then Keiko and I will follow, for I still do not have much idea where places are situated within this city." Laughing she slipped her arm out while moving down the path, satisfied Harry turned around to Yusuke who had reached his side by that time along with Kuwabara.

Grabbing his sleeve as Yusuke passed him, Harry leaned foreword until his lips were next to his ear.

"You owe me Yusuke." And walked away leaving the teen spluttering for a few seconds before he gathered himself and ran after his friends, while shouting 'wait for me!'.

-------------

Smiling slightly Harry walked just behind the boys watching as Keiko happily lead the way to the movie theatre. Hands in pockets he passed Yusuke and Kuwabara who were roughhousing with each other when he felt what was almost like a zap of energy of something malicious, dangerous and inhuman watching in his direction.

Not stopping his slow walk Harry soon caught up to Yusuke while looking carefully back to the teens in the crowd over the street that had a strange tint to their skin. He stiffened eyes narrowed as he headed towards Keiko who had come back to find all three of us.

Before she could speak Harry stopped in front of her while nodding his head in respect as he held a hand up to his chest in apology.

"I must apologise, I have just remembered I have an appointment I must go to. Can this be rescheduled another day?" She blinked before nodding with wide eye. Smiling back at her sweetly Harry nodded his head once more.

"**Arigatou Keiko. I will see you another day." With that Harry walked off, hearing distinctly the two boys making their excuses to the girl and pitying her somewhat with a shake of the head. **

Stopping round the corner he waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to catch up his hair covering his eyes in annoyance. All he wanted was to rest after 6 months of training but it looked like fate had other plans.

Looking over his shoulder at Yusuke, he saw the other nod his head in response to his silent question. Frowning he joined Yusuke's right side as he kept an eye over his shoulder at the following gang.

"So what things do you want to buy that's just guy's huh? What you need some itching cream or something??" Kuwabara sounded gleeful but Yusuke was not laughing as he looked carefully over his shoulder with a glance.

"Shut up. I'm not buying stuff. We're being followed." Ears twitching under the illusion Harry tightened his fists itching for a fight no matter how small it would be. Kuwabara looked back to confirm Yusuke's words

"Both of us noticed them at the theatre, which is why we left so quickly." Harry's tone of voice was no-nonsense as he followed the other two into the grounds they knew best, the back alley's.

"Well we got the time. I say we have some fun with them." Harry smirked slightly at Kuwabara's words as Yusuke nodded just slightly in answer

------------------

Standing beside Yusuke, Harry watched the gang across from him with a look of boredom, just wanting to get this whole show going. On the other hand Kuwabara was smirking while Yusuke stood with his hands buried in his pockets.

"You jokers are in trouble now. My names Kuwabara! The number one thug at Sarayashiki Junior High." Snorting under his breath Harry gave a small smirk with a light shake of his head as Yusuke gave a 'ha!' of exasperation

"No sense telling lies." Breathing out in irritation Harry bumped Yusuke's shoulder to tell him to knock off the bartering until after the fight.

"Concentrate you two." Then all of them switched their attentions to the gang as knifes were brought out the metal shining in the cloudy day.

"I don't think these guy's are playing around, we haven't even started and their already pulling knives!" Kuwabara sounded slightly worried as he pointed out what was looking to be a very ugly situation.

Switching his eyes to each member Harry began to calculate in his mind how much of his natural strength he could use, even as one of the gang members moved foreword muttering the words 'must kill' under his breath.

Moving to his right Harry saw Yusuke out the corner of his eye kick the guy under the left leg and send him flying. Almost as though this was a signal all the guys attacked Harry, Yusuke and Kuwabara, murder foremost on their minds.

Focusing his concentration Harry began to dodge the swipes of the knife and the other fist boredom on his face, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were attacked by the other four guys.

Still dodging the strikes of the guy that was concentrating on him, Harry was slightly startled when Yusuke shouted one of his newer moves 'SHOT GUN!' and began to fire bullets of energy at the four guys.

Distracted by this, Harry did not get out the way in time as the knife the other held nicked a few inches of his hair off.

Almost in slow motion, Harry's eyes widened as he turned his attention back to the guy attacking him and saw the inches of his precious hair pass his vision not attached to his head.

In disbelief he watched it fall to the ground, then with a cry of anger Harry threw foreword his hand, his fist glowing with his Youkai and spirit energy.

Yusuke straitened up a smile on his face, relief going through his body while Kuwabara looked on in disbelief.

"Well yeh. Like I said it's a shot gun." Something more would have probably have been said if a body had not come flying from the side crashing into the fence with a 'CRACK'.

This made the two of them jump back in surprise as they stared for a long second at the body of the fifth gang member who groaned and then fell to the floor an imprint left behind.

Blinking in shock the two of them looked over to their right at Harry who had a portion of his hair raised to his face.

Raising his head, tearful eyes looked at Yusuke, who seemed to twitch as he blinked.

With a slight tremble in his bottom lip Harry spoke

"My hair…" He sounded so devastated, twitching again Yusuke tried to suppress the urge but could feel it rising too quickly to contain.

Lips slowly raised at the corners, which soon turned into a full fledged smile, which slowly dissolved into snickers and then guffaws of laughter.

Seeing this at his expense Harry just blinked at Yusuke, before dropping the portion of hair and turning around the word 'Kisama' which was aimed at the laughing teen who could not stop.

Kuwabara just stood helplessly not knowing what was going on between his two friends and vowed to find out what was so funny to Urameshi.

Laughter dying down Yusuke grinned over at Harry, who glared back at him annoyed at being laughed at.

Waving his hand to diffuse the situation at the darkening of Harry's eyes Yusuke spoke up, some amusement slipping through.

"Don't worry so much Harry, it'll grow back after all its not as bad as the time baba blew half of your hair into oblivion." Harry snorted and Kuwabara found his voice

"Half his hair?! But it looks the same!!" Harry snorted again amusement entering his gaze as he turned to face the Ningen

"I'm a Hanyou, so if my hair is damaged it will re grow within a couple of days." Yusuke sniggered again

"Yeh it did but while you were missing your long strands you moped around like an onna." At this point even Kuwabara began to crack a smile while Harry frowned once more as he huffily crossed his arms

"So vain about your hair Harry almost like an onna." Snorting Harry began to turn away when a smirk crept up his features, making Yusuke wonder if he had gone too far, looking back at the two boys Harry grinned.

"Perhaps you are just Jealous Yusuke dear I mean how your hair must feel with all that gel trying to make it shiny." Yusuke blanched in horror at Harry's sweetened tone leaving the kitsune to snicker to himself while he smiled in satisfaction.

Moving away he felt his good humor drain away a little as he looked upon the four gang members who were unconscious at his feet.

Yusuek and Kuwabara came up to the left of Harry all looking down at the Ningens who were not moving after the pounding Yusuke gave with his shot gun.

"Do you two know these people?" Kuwabara shook his head in answer while Yusuke moved foreword and kneeled down to have a better look.

Lifting his head Harry was hit with a strange scent, not one he had encountered before and it had roused his Kitsune curiosity.

"Hang on!" At the same time Kuwabara had moved slightly sensing the presence of something not of the earth realm.

Yusuke turned his head to regard Kuwabara as Harry watched him form the corner of his eyes.

"I feel something really strange around us. I don't think it's very human." Watching him Harry noticed movement over Kuwabara's left shoulder almost the exact same time that the lad pointed it out.

"Something like that!!" Instantly all of us began to chase after the coated figure who was trying to hide his features while running, though not very successfully.

After a chase that lasted for at least a good minute, we raced for the end of an alley way between two buildings to go left like the figure had gone when with a 'CLANG' the figure went flying in the opposite direction he had taken.

All of us blinked in surprise at this and slowly we moved foreword to see what had happened to the figure we had been chasing.

The figure was out cold, looking in the other direction soon gave us our answer as the blue haired, pink eyed Death Maiden stood with a baseball bat held on her left shoulder.

"Now that is teamwork." She sounded quite relaxed in her position smiling slightly, snorting Harry moved out of the alley as he nodded to her.

"Botan!" The teen sounded so shocked and irritable at being faced with Koenma's worker once again. Turning to look at the figure Harry then gestured to it

"Is this the reason you have appeared?" She nodded while tapping the bat against her thigh

"I've been shadowing that one since he slipped through the barrier two days ago." All of them turned to look at the figure on the floor a curious gaze on Kuwabara and Harry's faces while Yusuke showed only impatience

"So? What is he?" Kuwabara sounded unsure, but even Harry and Yusuke wanted to know the answer though they did not ask.

"He looks like he grew up too close to a nuclear plant." Looking back at Yusuke for his comment he saw the others eyes watching Botan in question and slight suspicion particularly after just finishing the training from Genkai after his last mission.

"I'm quite certain he's a spy from the place you will be going for your next mission." Ears twitching Harry watched out the side of his eyes as Yusuke's face twisted into an expression of annoyance and irritation.

He himself was inwardly surprised at finding out a new mission for Yusuke was already on the line and ready to be delivered.

"It's a bit too soon don't you think?" Harry's tone was concerned as he looked fully upon Botan who sighed as she shook her head.

"We don't have a choice, if this wasn't a priority one case then Yusuke could rest but that is not the case so…" She sounded apologetic and Harry grimaced, he certainly was not the best with females, but as he was going to find out there is always someone worse

"No way Botan! I just got back from Baba's evil boot camp today and I deserve a vacation!" Rubbing a hand on his forehead, Harry returned Kuwabara's exasperated gaze with one of his own both thinking the same thing, couldn't Yusuke keep his mouth shut for once instead of speaking straight off the bat?

"Why don't you call back in two years!" Looking over at Yusuke we all watched him begin to walk off muttering under his breath until Botan finally exploded in anger and frustration at the way Yusuke was acting.

"Then I guess you don't mind everyone in the city being turned into a Zombie?!"

"Does that question have a point?" Yusuke sounded so bored as he said that, snorting under his breath Harry crossed his arms, his gaze focusing on Botan again.

"Koenma was given a message yesterday. It was sent by an agent, much like the one we just walloped. It basically said that the four saint beasts of the city of Ghosts and Apparitions wanted immediate immigration to the Ningenkai." Harry brow furrowed as he processed this information while Yusuke looked a tiny bit interested but hid it under him impassive gaze.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. If Koenma's in charge then why can't he turn down the request? And who are these stupid saint beasts?!" Harry's head lifted something about the name seeming familiar to him.

"They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of Reikai, the title saint was given to them by their followers." We all followed Botan through the back alley's going back the way we had come when chasing the spy.

"Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers and they evaded capture by locking themselves into a booby trapped fortress. Since then a whole city has formed at its base filled with vile crooks that view these beasts like gods. The city of Ghosts and Apparitions." All of us watched Botan as she walked over to the gang members who were still down from where they had been knocked out before. It was then Yusuke spoke up quite interested to hear any more about these beasts.

"Hey aren't you going to finish your story?" Following over behind her, she stopped and turned to us while pointing at the unconscious guys on the floor.

"Why don't you have a look a these boys you knocked out." Glancing at her Harry moved foreword to look and was startled to see a strange looking bug crawl out of one of the lad's mouth.

"Yuhh! Tell me I just did not see a bug crawl from his throat." Looking over at him Harry tilted his head

"Sorry Yusuke but we all did." A grin quirked his lips as Yusuke visibly shivered along with Kuwabara at the thought.

"They're called Makai insects, a parasite from the darker parts of the spirit world. They bury themselves under the skin and then nurture a person's primal desire." Even Harry was feeling sick at that explanation.

"Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power and murder. It would be a disaster." Harry rubbed his forehead in exhaustion as he glanced over at Yusuke who was seriously thinking over the situation for once.

"Well can't we tell people, I mean there's got to be a cure." Regarding Botan, Harry knew Yusuke had made a very valid point.

"There is. But ordinary people can't see the insects; the inflicted will be seen as merely psychotic and I'm afraid a cure may not be first on the Ningens mind." Harry felt his ears lay against his head at the thought, His eyes narrowed.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Botan turned her attention to Harry her eyes serious.

"The only way to rescue the city is to kill the Makai insects and the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle which the enemy's possess." He cocked his head at this new piece of information curious as Yusuke asked the very question out loud

"A whistle?" Botan nodded her head as she turned to regard Yusuke

"Without the whistles sustaining frequency the Makai can't live outside of Rekai." Yusuke's looked serious for once as he sorted through the information he had been given. Harry as well was considering the situation at hand.

"So how long do we have until these beasts leave their castle and come to earth themselves?" Tilting his head Harry raised his eyebrows at the lack of a smirk on the normally joking teen, meaning he was taking the situation very serious

"At this point they can't, for years we've had them trapped inside this city with a barrier wall. Now with this threat of insect invasion, they hope to force us to open the barrier." Botan looked straight at Yusuke at this point while the young Rekai Tantei took in the new information he had been given and sorted it all out into what he needed.

"I see, so they will give you the whistle if you open up the wall." Harry's eyes narrowed at this 'But that means they will destroy the Ningenkai if they get free.'.

"Instead we will make a small breach in the wall to let you in, eventually they will find this hole for themselves." Out of his thoughts once more he listened to what Botan was telling Yusuke for his mission.

"And what if I'm not able to beat them?"

"I don't think I would have to tell you what would happen if all the Youkai from that city were unleashed on the Ningenkai." She was serious at that point and both Yusuke and Harry could imagine what would happen if they did not win, total devastation.

"I have to be honest Botan, this take the record for confusing." A small smirk lifted the corner of Harry's lips at Yusuke's tone

"Hai. Just try to remember the basics. Your good and the entire city is bad. Destroy the whistle, defeat the beasts and the case will be closed." Harry felt his nose wrinkle at the simplicity Botan had just put a good 5 minutes of explaining the mission.

"Ok! I just can't believe Koenma expects me take on a whole Chikishou city of Youkai alone. Don't they send teams out for this type of thing!!" He sounded so pissed of it was funny, but also a bit irritation had sprung up, had Yusuke forgotten that he was here to help, he had a life debt to pay off thank you very much.

"What about me Urameshi?" Startled all three of them turned to regard Kuwabara who was looking a bit put out about being forgotten.

"Uhhhh? Oh Kuwabara! There's no such thing as Youkai, Yusuke and I were just joking." Harry snorted at the pathetic attempt to cover up the situation while Kuwabara just looked miffed.

"Look. I'm not dumb or blind." We watched as Kuwabara crushed the Makai insect in his hand.

"We all know I can see supernatural stuff, a whole lot better than Yusuke and I'm not going to sit around in my house while Yusuke doesn't see things and lets big monsters and insects take over my city. Because I'm Kuwabara and incase you guys forgot I've got a sword!" Blinking at the other teen's admission Harry smirked in amusement before turning to the Rekai Tantei and the Shinigami. Yusuke and Botan looked balnkly at Kuwabara before she finally spoke up

"Yusuke, I guess there's no point in arguing with the eager." Harry snorted reminding them he was still around.

"I won't be left behind either, I will be backing you as well Yusuke it's the least I can do." Yusuke just rolled his eyes which made Harry's smirk fall into a gentle smile while nodding to Yusuke.

Looking towards Botan, she turned and began walking in a specific direction.

Catching each others gaze we then followed curious to where she was taking us.

----------

As Botan opened the door to the unused and old warehouse dust came flying out, Moving backwards Harry was able to only inhale a little of the stale air and dust, unlike the other two teens who were having a couching fit from it.

"Watch for dust." Harry snorted while he bypassed the boys who were still coughing and went into the darkened stairwell.

"Gee thanks for the warning." Harry shook his head at the sadistic tone Yusuke's voice had taken, clearly the young Rekai Tantei was not impressed with Botan at all.

Following her down we soon came to a larger area that had some boxes and other junk stored. Stopping to look around, Botan crouched on the floor and began banging, drawing our attention back to her.

"Banging on the floor of random warehouses. Seems like fun to me." Harry tilted his head at Yusuke

"Do you always have to be sarcastic Yusuke?" The boy only snorted while crossing his arms

"I want to get this mission over and done with, so I can get back to doing what I do best." Harry rolled his eyes but as he was going to reply to Yusuke's sadistic tone was interrupted by Botan who had moved over to another part of the floor.

"This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier" Watching her as she carefully banged in certain places of the floor soon made a part of the flooring pop upwards revealing the barrier.

"Bingo." Moving over beside her, Harry helped her open the flooring to reveal almost what looked like green clouds stretching into nothing. All of us looked down in it for a good couple of seconds.

"You are going to give us a rope ladder or something?" Yusuke sounded a little bit unnerved by the seemingly long drop

"No jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city. You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, no one will hold it against you." Looking up at Botan's face Harry shook his head smiling slightly while Yusuke decided to put in his own thoughts to that suggestion.

"Ohh ok. Goodbye." But he was not going anywhere as Botan tripped him up before he could even move away.

"Not you! The Rekai Tantei does not have a choice in this. Kuwabara and Harry do!" A smirk played about on Harry's features as Kuwabara stepped up beside him.

"Don't worry about me lady. I sorta feel like a Rekai Tantei myself now and as for Tantei's there's no turning back!" And with that Kuwabara was gone having jumped through the breach.

"He really jumped." Botan sounded surprised and looking down at what Kuwabara had done Harry decided to follow suit, for really there's no better way of concerning fears than jumping into the unknown.

Standing up he caught the attention of the two who looked at him.

"See you on the other side Yusuke." Tilting his head he jumped into the breach himself the cries of Yusuke and Botan following him as he disappeared into the green clouds.

--------------

Coming out of the portal was a strange feeling; it was as though you had been pulled apart and put back together again all in the couple of seconds it took to cross to the Makai realm.

As soon as his sight returned Harry instantly turned himself upright in the air to land on his feet in the tree that he had appeared over.

Bending his legs he landed on a branch keeping his balance while his right hand came out and gripped the trunk to keep himself from falling to the ground below.

Lifting his head he looked across the city of nightmares and apparitions, some feeling almost like contentment resonating from inside himself like he had found the one place he would feel at home.

"You aright up there?!!" Hearing Yusuke's yell Harry looked down while tilting his head the illusion of his Ningen self slipping away revealing his Youkai form to all who were watching.

"I am fine Yusuke are you both…!" Casting his eyes just over Yusuke's shoulder, he glared at the robed beings that had just clawed through the ground to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing.

"Wuh oh, looks like we have company." Shaking his head Harry reached back into his hair and pulled a white rose from the black strands, his eyes half mast in eagerness for a fight.

"Very astute Yusuke, you don't need to tell us that." Straightening on the branch Harry let go of the trunk his face emotionless as he got ready to fight the creatures.

"Would you both shut it! Don't need to hear it ok Urameshi?! Just focus on the fight!" Kuwabara after Harry had glanced down at him, was in a fighting stance fists tensed ready to kick some Youkai ass of his own.

"Kuwabara! Your so ignorant you great lummox these aren't your average street fighter…"

"Quiet!" Ears flickering back and forth Harry looked between the two teens that were both looking tense being surrounded by Youkai who looked eager to more than likely eat the two teens.

"Hai! We found a treat!" The two boys were tense as they watched the robed creatures carefully, looking over the situation Harry decided to stay in the tree and fight long distance with his Rose Whip.

Flicking his hand the Rose shifted into its deadly form as Harry went still, so he was not noticed by the creatures below.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara sounded apprehensive as he stood back to back with Yusuke.

"I'm not exactly sure. But their not friendly." Harry shifted slightly on the branch making sure he had good purchase to not fall if one of the robed creatures tried to pull him off the branch.

"Time to dig in!" And with that sentence said by the robed creature all of them attacked the two teens that instantly began punching and kicking to get them away and keep them away.

Looking between the two teens Harry instantly began to help Yusuke who was being swamped under the masses of creatures. Tearing them off Yusuke was soon making good progress, with he deadly whip taking down at least half that were attacking him.

But a cry from Kuwabara distracted both of them and looking in his direction saw him swamped in the robed creatures a fearful look on his face.

"Urameshi! There's too many of them! And I'm not sure but I think they want to eat me!" Then he was gone under the masses of robed creatures. Narrowing his eyes Harry began to tear the creatures apart with his whip to get them off of Kuwabara for Yusuke's sake.

Then as it seemed hopeless for the two teens the sky began to thunder drawing our attention to the sky's where a portal was opening up lightening flashing from within. Out of that portal came two lights that headed to the branch which Harry was perched upon.

Realizing the direction they had taken made Harry jump off to the ground, luckily enough landing in a clear space on the now clear ground, the robed creatures having scattered from the bright light.

Straightening up his tail flickering in annoyance of being dislodged from his position, he looked back up to assess what had happened.

"That worked whatever it was." Ignoring Yusuke complaining, Harry studies the two figures up in the shadows of the tree and gave a smile at recognizing one of the figures.

"It seems you could use some help." The voice and tone was the same, pleasant tones with a hint of sarcastic humor.

"If those nothings were too much for you were going to have some serious trouble." Harry did not recognize the second figure though.

Then with a lightening bolt it confirmed who the first figure was, Shuichi Minamino or more commonly Kurama. Harry felt relief in his gut at seeing his friend again.

"Well well well the thieves." Ignoring again Yusuke's voice Harry moved foreword and instantly gained Kurama's attention along with the unknown Youkai.

Kurama smiled and moving foreword clasped hands with Harry, both smiles growing.

"Kurama it is good to see you." The red head nodded in return

"I am glad to see you have not been harmed in the time we have been parted Harry and Hai it is good to see you." Yusuke looked between us with a disbelieving face.

"Harry you know these guys?!" Looking over at Yusuke both Kurama and he dropped hands though they stood quite close together.

"I only know Kurama, the other is an unknown to me though he seems familiar." Looking over the other figure who looked back with a closed of face clearly giving off the aura of 'don't come near and don't you dare touch'.

Shaking his head he decided to ignore the niggling feeling and turned back to Kurama.

"Kurama not that we all aren't grateful but what are the two of you doing here?" It was the other who answered a bored air around him along with impatience.

"That fool Koenma knew that it would take more than power to kill the saint beasts." Looking up at Kurama the other spoke

"By aiding in this mission. Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates in Rekai." Blinking at that Harry tilted his head in confirmation and catching it Kurama nodded reassuring that he would talk later in more detail after the mission was over.

"Eh heh. Guess Koenma heard me complaining." Looking over at Yusuke a grin threatened to break over my features

"When do you not complain Yusuke?" The other snorted a smirk upon his features, but he carried on with what he was saying.

"Hey Kuwabara let me introduce you to these guys." Looking down at the unknown figure

"That's Hiei." Then to Kurama

"And as you heard his name is Kurama."

"A pleasure." Harry smiled at the pleasantries in Kurama's voice and nudged him to get him to ease up slightly making the other glance at him from the corner of his eye with a smile.

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on but it's sure nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara did sound grateful but Hiei sure put an end to that.

"Helping is not the right word. Koenma may regard us equals but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned we're babysitting." Harry felt his ears twitch as he smirked to his amusement at the furious agitation that had overtaken Kuwabara, beside him Harry could feel Kurama give out a soft noise of amusement.

"Listen you Kisama! I'm going to have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!" Looking back to Hiei it was clear that the Youkai was not impressed at all with Kuwabara.

"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it." The agitation with Kuwabara grew into anger at the tone and words coming from Hiei.

"Ohh! That's it!" Though Kuwabara tried to hit Hiei with a punch the Youkai was clearly too fast for him and stopped in front of Yusuke.

"But you Tantei are a different story; I plan to take my revenge on you so consider this fair warning." Then as Kuwabara tried to hit Hiei again the Youkai moved until he was in front of Harry, making the other blink in slight surprise.

"As for you." Looking down into those red eyes froze him for the long couple of seconds before the Youkai turned away

"I reserve my judgment." Harry blinked in surprise as Hiei moved back to the other side of Kurama.

"Hiei we must face this current business, before you start your own." It was almost a warning that had come from Kurama with his words; it made Harry blink slightly but for all it seemed Hiei had ignored Kurama's words.

"Don't worry three eyes if we survive this I'll be glad to take you on." Yusuke sounded gleeful while Kuwabara stood fuming at his side glaring at Hiei.

"Now is this a perfect team or what?" looking over at Yusuke Harry shook his head.

"You are daft in saying that aren't you Yusuke." The boy just smirked and snorted while turning to walk towards the castle.

Walking beside Kurama while thinking over Hiei's words made Harry look up at the other Kitsune, who looked at Harry in question.

"Why did Hiei say that if I did nothing to get that type of reaction?" Kurama just laughed softly what shaking his head slightly, telling Harry in his body language that he would find out in time.

Smiling to himself Harry sped up to catch back up with Kurama and slowly head towards the castle of the saint beasts.

-----------------------------------------

_End Chapter 8 Part 1_

_-_

Hopefully this will keep you going until the next part is out. 25 pages could be better but I think when I get the next part written that it will surpass that.

-

-

I need some help deciding what colour the Life Force Roses are going to be. Here are some of the ones I already know:

-

White – Harry

Red – Kurama/Shuichi

Black – Hiei

Yellow – Yusuke

Orange - Kuwabara

-

I need colours for:

Koenma

Yukina

Botan

Genkai - (Ending soon)

Shizuru

Snape

Remus

Sirius

Bill

Charlie

Draco

Lucius

And anyone else I have not thought up

Please help?

-

-

Translations:

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin** - **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou – Teachers/Teacher

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Teachers/Teacher

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Kisama – Bastard

Baba – Grandma/Old Woman

Ko – Old

Obasan – Lady

Nani? – What?

Rekai Tantei – Spirit Detective

-

- Hanyou's

- Monthly Curse

- Kitsunes and their Legends

- Kurama's Illusions

- and a small list of Power ratings for Kitsune's (it will give you an idea of how powerful Kurama is)

Enjoy!

-

Hanyou's

Now in theory it has always been said that hanyou's are the weaker than Ningens and Youkai due to that fact that Hanyou's have a foot in both worlds or so to speak. This is a lie crafted of many precedence Youkai and Ningens who hate what they call a half-breed, in reality they are actually wary of the power that a Hanyou can hold.

Hanyou's are generally unstable due to the fact of being a half-blood and with such can be as unpredictable as their blood suggests. Hanyou's can have a variety of powers, types, species and even abilities.

It was through this that the Hanyou got its many names from Youkai and Ningen who feared their power and wanted to degrade them enough so they did not rebel:

1. Hanyou (being the common one that all Halflings are named)

2. Half-breed (an insult though that first one is more defining)

3. Half-blood (generally looking down upon the creature in distain, mostly used by Youkai)

4. Ill breed (To say that basically the Hanyou is not worth talking about)

5. Cursed one (For Hanyou with more animal features than Ningen ones)

6. Cursed beast (general term from Ningens, though it can apply to Youkai it generally is a Hanyou used term)

7. Ignorant animal (Mainly used for Hanyou animal slaves in a rich household, though can go for the orphans as well)

8. Monster (General term, one of the mostly used by Mako's when slaying all Youkai though Hanyou have had this used more than their full-blooded relatives)

9. Beast (Another common term that is used mostly for the orphans again)

10. Filth (general term used for all Hanyou though it can be added on to one of the other names, like 'Hanyou filth' and be used as degrading)

11. Ill mannered couth (for a child Hanyou mainly, but can be used for all children)

12. Ill bidden breeding (Mainly to do when Kitsune mate outside their species and colour type, basically red should stick with reds)

13. Despicable cursed breed (a nasty way of saying that the Hanyou is not worth their time)

14. Forbidden child (generally for elemental types of opposites like fire and ice, water and fire)

15. Bloody filth (Used when chasing a Hanyou from a village, children mainly who steal for hunger)

16. Ignorant bastard breed (for male Hanyou)

17. Ignorant bitch breed (for female Hanyou)

18. Savage beast (for when a Hanyou looses control of its Youkai side and goes on a rampage)

19. Despicable animal (If a Hanyou is found on its weakest time of the month, this is normally what they hear last before being killed)

20. Despicable half-blood (Youkai term to a Hanyou)

(This is only a few, put some in a review if you think up any more and send them to me. I would love to see what you will come up with)

The fact is most Ningens and Youkai have no clue to the immense power that a Halfling can hold. The potential only a few ever spot is hidden away so they can not be used for the others own use.

Being of a half breed from two species can give someone great advantages as well as a few disadvantages. Power can actually be double of the normal amount their predecessors obtained and as such get the abilities from both sides of the patency.

Take a fire ice apparition (Hiei), advantages of being off to opposite elements gives him a great strength over that which other would fall. His ice blood from the Kōrime line makes it so that he is impervious mostly to the cold. Extreme temperatures only minutely affect him, giving him a field advantage against anyone who tries to freeze him with ice like techniques (Seiryu).

His fire blood from his fire heritage also gives him an advantage. Fire can hurt him, it is a fact but not to the extent his Youkai blood cannot heal it. He is impervious to a lot of heat and a short exposure to flames does no harm to him.

Together the two elements cause a deadly combination, having both the abilities of fire and ice makes him impervious to the heat and cold. When in an ice cold environment his Korime blood keeps the cold form freezing him while his fire blood keeps him warm inside. It is the same in an extremely hot place where his fire blood keeps out the heat while his Korime blood keeps his body at a level temperature.

Though there is a weakness like all Hanyou have, the elements inside his body battle it out with each other constantly making a deadly combination if one was to ever tip the scales and destroy him from the inside out.

Thus is the reasoning behind Hanyou's and their powers.

-

Monthly Curse:

Now it is said in rumour that all Hanyou's or half bloods have one day each month when they are at their weakest.

This is a fact proven true to only the select few that are trusted enough with this select piece of information for if every Ningen and Youkai out there knew about the weakness then all Hanyou would be hunted down.

Each Hanyou is different in how the weakness comes about and select Hanyou have two times a month of weakness.

It can be on any day of the month but it is strictly known that Hanyou have their monthly weakness on the same time every month.

Some have it every new moon, some on a half moon, some on the full moon and so on.

The day that the weakness comes on is when all number of things can happen, from magic getting out of control to fully loosing all Youkai aspects of their Hanyou blood weakening them to a Ningen state.

Most commonly is the loss of all Youkai aspects of their blood, making them weak in strength and loose all abilities of their Youkai side.

The most extreme cases are when a Hanyou turns fully Ningen on that night rendering them helpless for any passing Youkai to pick them off if they are found.

For elementals that have two or more elements circling their body, they are spaced out evenly per month for each side of the element to gain full control for one night.

As with all Hanyou this is dangerous for if the Hanyou looses control just before they are to loose their abilities it can backfire on them and give control over to the Youkai side of their personality for that night thus care is needed when dealing with a Hanyou.

Thus it is kept a secret from all but the few who gain the loyalty and trust of the Hanyou.

-

Kitsunes and their Legends

Throughout myth and legend Kitsunes have been known from a very young age, many stories' feature the Kitsune as a sexual fiend that feeds on energy and kills it prey.

They have also been given the names: master of illusions, unstoppable thief, deceiver of words and emotions, Soul Stealer & the un-findable killer.

All related to the Youkai whose reputation has never receded only grown, like the plants that so carefully grown within a garden.

Many of these names are in fact not earned by all Kitsunes but by the select few who are either seen by Ningen's or if other Youkai use illusions to deceive their prey.

A truthful fact is a Kitsune cannot kill when it feeds upon the energy of a Ningen, Hanyou or Youkai, it is impossible to contain all the life energy that wound inevitably kill the Kitsune.

For logically, if a Kitsune drained all the life energy of a Ningen, they would be dragged down to death along with the one they were draining, a life cannot take a life.

No it is in fact the Succubus and Incubus Youkai who drain their prey until death comes for the soul. These two types of Youkai are not entirely part of the living, nor the dead and thus cannot be pulled down with the one they drain into death.

But this is not how the name of the Soul Stealer came into being, no it was when the Succubus and Incubus gained the ability of illusion and took the forms of delectable Kitsunes that the fear and hatred of the Kitsune began to spread.

Hunters far and wide began to hunt down the Kitsune and the first legend was born, it was because of this that the other legends soon came into play.

For a long time the Kitsune loved a good word game (especially if a sphinx was in the area), riddles, puzzles, mind games, anything the Kitsune loved them all and a lot of the time would hold up a front while playing with words to keep young ones entertained if the rest of the pack was out hunting.

Though this never did work well with Ningen's, if one of them ever got into a game of words with a Kitsune they would more than likely loose. For the twists of words a Kitsune could produce were immense.

But like before where a Kitsune would enjoy taking partners to take small amounts of energy was turned to a scandal where hundred of Kitsunes died of starvation, so to did the playful nature that Kitsunes showed through their words.

It was a fact that if a Kitsune enjoyed to play word games with you, you were worthy of being in the pack for you could keep up with the minds of the quick thinking Youkai.

But others who watched the way the Kitsune used their words stole the technique and as before used illusions to trash the name of Kitsune and destroy their honour.

Nothing was safe, so eventually in the starvation of several packs of Kitsune; they used blood magic to connect themselves with different elements. This is how spirit, elemental and several different Kitsune types were created.

By this time the Kitsunes name had been destroyed with fear and hatred for the species, Youkai grew disgusted of their kind and Ningen hunted them down.

The names kept on building as the Kitsune name was used in loads of different scenarios, until finally to regain their honour the Kitsunes began to take on their legends with pride gaining the names that had so wrongfully been placed on a honourable Youkai.

But one legend was never true to this day; the Soul Stealer was never a true legend for if there was one thing a Kitsune valued more was life. Every Youkai no matter if it was a man, woman or child would never be harmed through feeding for it was a privilege to take the energy of someone and thus they regarded it with honour.

-

Kurama's Illusions

There have always been many questions about Kurama and his Youkai side but I am only going to focus on one main point, the combination between his Youkai and Ningen aspects of his soul. It has been argued that Kurama is two soul's in one body, or even two to three personality's that all want something different or are trapped together.

The truth of this matter is not that two souls live together, nor that there is a split personality with Kurama's physique. But he is almost like a Hanyou with the aspect of being able to turn into his Youkai aspect when his power is at high levels.

Or think abut it this way Kurama was originally a Youkai Kitsune that ruled a band of feared Youkai. He was ruthless in a fight with no mercy to be given. He was cold to all others (except Kuronue after loosing his band of thieves) and he had no mercy for those he saw weaker than himself, basically he not one to be ruled over to be exact.

People feared him to the highest aspect and in the end the Reikai sent hunters out (the SDF to be exact) and hunted him down until himself and his partner were both dead.

Now he is in a human body, due to being a Youkai he has no idea how to go about with human emotions as Kurama has always been one to hold himself in check (frustrating to one who held himself with such pride is pulled down by petty emotions) and never allow his enemy to live.As you can see Kurama has a conflict within himself, he is not as some people think two persona's in one body as he merged with the soul of the human before thus making it his own. Instead he had two sets of feelings and instincts that he feels he needs to follow.Or as I should put it, our choices between good and evil as you could say. Kurama's human instincts are to stay and protect his family and friends, but also not to hurt others, while his Youkai instincts say that all enemy's should be kill or destroyed from the onset to make sure they are not a threat. I.e. Yomi.

-

Kitsune Power Class Levels

E – One tail – Either birth or a weak Youkai

D – Two Tails – From 3 – 5 years of age gaining power

C – Three Tails – Usually from 6 onwards until power increases with time, or training

B – Four Tails – can reach with training or to wait until a century has past

A – Five Tails – Again with training and fighting or by original age after 500 years

S – Six and more – with training or over a thousand years of age no one knows when Kitsunes get 6 or more tails

-

There you go plenty to keep you happy at this moment in time (I hope)


	9. Interlude: Poem

An small break while the next chapter gets written up

**Interlude:** _Poem_

Something to keep you going while the next chapter gets written up as it is slow going and driving me up the wall. It has a mixture of past, present and future events all placed in this poem, see if you can spot them (A Challenge to you my readers).

Also a note to you all, in a couple of month's I will be moving to Scotland and may not be able to update for a long while. When the time comes that the internet will be shut down for our move I will inform you all so you don't think I have abandoned any of my stories.

Well now that's out the way, Enjoy! Reviews will be answered at the end and polls will be listed (They are slowly coming to a close).

-

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_The Hanyou_

-

Hanyou a Halfling

That is what I am called

I fit in nether worlds

The Ningen or Youkai

-

I am an outcast

Born of two bloods

A costly fight

That could destroy my soul

-

Two sides to me

Ningen and Youkai

Both fights for dominance

But tares me inside

-

Stuck in Yami and Hikari

No way back or forth

Two worlds, two dreams

All end in tragedy

-

I am a breach of conflicts

Hated by all loved by none

Except for my mate

Who holds me until the day is done

-

Many moons pass

A child is born

A creature carrying cursed blood

Abandoned to fate now done

-

My power is great

If only to survive

But the reason they all fear me

Is for that reason alone

-

I let my power loose

Cause the plants to grow

Ignoring the cry's for mercy

I slaughter them all

-

Hatred grows

The young die

The old shake their heads

As Halflings grow cold

-

Epitaph of light

Destructor of darkness

Two sides to the soul

An eternal battle

-

Hanyou & Youkai

Ningen & Hanyou

Youkai & Ningen

An eternal hatred

-

All are the same

Blood is red

Emotions are felt

Why do we hate

-

Conflict of energy's

I fight to survive

My Ningen side goes silent

My Youkai unleashed at last

-

Blood scattered

Bones broken

Flesh torn

I feel nothing

-

Sanity splintered

Helpless to my darkness

My Youkai surges up

And consumes me whole

-

Blood falls

Claws tear

Teeth sharpen

And I cry out helpless

-

Trapped in Yami

No way out

My Ningen side is fading

As my Youkai rages free

-

Pain is felt

My Ningen side awakens

Subdues my Youkai

I am free once more

-

Eyes wide and glassy

Mouths open in a scream

Body's torn asunder

My claws coated in blood

-

Wounds scattered across my body

Hair tangled and dirty

Hands rise to my face

And I roar in anguish

-

I awaken from sleep

Hear the others moving about

Keeping quiet and still

I stare blankly away

-

Ears lain back

Ignoring the others around me

I fear for their lives

And what I could cause

-

Eyes saddened I move away

The fire still going strong

The others do not notice

The darkness claims me once more

-

_End..._

-

Translations: Japanese to English

Hanyou - Half Demon

Youkai - Full Demon

Ningen - Human

Yami - Darkness

Hikari – Light

-

Hope you enjoyed that. Here are the reviews and then the poll's.

**Thanks to:**

Tina109 – Thankyou for the comment.

Jaylynn – Wee nice to see a review from you, I am glad you are enjoying my fic I have put a lot of effort into it (Considering I am now writing several more fics of this type of crossover, they are all works in progress though). I don't think you have issues or not that I have seen from what you write (When you going to update anyhow?).

sunao – Voldemort? He is bad, Harry still has the Prophecy hanging over him (though he will find it out through Koenma in the future) that answer your question?

kallipso – Glad you enjoyed the first part here's the second is in the works.

SakuraMaxwellMinamino – Glad you enjoyed that chapter so far and thank you for your thoughts on the pairing's (I'm trying to write something for a future chapter between those three), Any colour for the roses are appreciated so thank you.

HoneySanpia1 – This hopefully will satisfy you until the next chapter is completed.

Just a helper – Thankyou for becoming my second beta and for the loverly review you left.

Koru – Glad I could supply for your Kitsune love The class that Kurama is at the moment is a B class, but when he was Youko Kurama he was an A class (as said in the anime Kurama had to build his power back up slowly as the years went by.) Well the pairing so far is looking to be Kurama/Harry, it just depends on if someone squeezes in for a third position. Thankyou for your comment about Harry it really helps having people enjoy the story as a whole.

Madam Coffee Kitty – Glad you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully part 2 will be just as enjoyable to you when it is done.

Kitara – Well I glad my story has grabbed your attention.

Flare – Ok first thankyou for you long review I love answering to these, secondly it is a nice idea and it is somewhat already happening Harry is already integrating himself as part of the team if you have noticed. In the Maze's castle episodes this is where all the team bonds together fully all battling to save the Ningenkai, this is what I am trying to do, tie Harry into the group.

He already knows Kurama and Yusuke and has only just met the other two so the team is complete and I only need to get through the saint beasts. About the curse? Harry has kept it to himself, when as a Hanyou the effects are very minimized as his demonic blood fights off the effects of the spell (Though the gang will find out about it and the secret of the Wizarding World will come to light, something I'm looking foreword to writing)

Next about Harry's tails? Well in his humanised form (Or his human form) he has only the showing of one tail, ears, claws and fangs, something all Youkai and Hanyou use a lot of. But when in his full Kitsune (Or fox) form all the number of tail's he has gained come to light, as in that form Harry is in his most natural form. That should help for the future chapters.

Level of Class Harry has at this moment in time? Harry is a high C class at the moment, then when he goes training for the Dark tournament he will have pushed up to a regular B class level and by the time he gets to the time when Sensui opens up the Youkai gate? He will be a low A class (He will still be growing as time goes by, look at me giving away my plotline lol)

Hopefully this will help you. With the roses just give me what you think (the poll is slowly coming to a close)

Ruby – Glad your enjoying it and thank you for your votes. The next chapter may take some time.

-

I need some help deciding what colour the Life Force Roses are going to be. Here are some of the ones I already know:

Harry – White

Kurama/Shuichi – Red

Hiei – Black

Yusuke – Yellow

Kuwabara – Orange

Draco – Silver

Snape - Dark Green

Remus – Amber

-

I need colours for: (I'm a bit stuck as the votes for Botan and Genkai have both got stuck with the colour pink, see if you all can't choose another colour please?)

Koenma

Yukina

Botan

Genkai

Shizuru

Sirius

Bill

Charlie

Lucius

And anyone else I have not thought up

Please help?


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

Finally the next chapter, sorry it took so long though I am glad I have some loyal readers. Another 20 pager so I hope this one is up to standard. At the bottom under the chapter I have placed a question I would like all my readers to consider please? Thank you everyone.

Poll is still open with Yukina's colour as Ice Blue. Hope those who chose that colour are happy with the choice. I do need as many of Genkai's colours as I can get as I will need to choose her life rose in chapter 10. Oh and Botan's will be ending soon as well the rest are still open.

From what I have counted I have (from both fanfiction(dot)net and adultfanfiction(dot)net):

32: story fav's (only on fanfiction(dot)net)

76: story alert's (only on fanfiction(dot)net)

94: Review's (Both adultfanfiction(dot)net and fanfiction(dot)net)

-

**Thanks To:**

ruby – Glad your enjoying the story so much, I try to please all my readers. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy too and don't forget to look at the question at the end. Thank you

Tina109 – Enjoy

ladyroo88 – Thank you for your votes. Enjoy.

picofoxy – Wow glad to have you back I hope everything is well with you. As for Draco he will be appearing soon in chapter 9, he is an important part and don't forget he is getting a life force rose and would not be able to if dead (When I get round to writing it) along with several others that people have been asking about too. Thank you for your review and please consider the question at the end. Enjoy.

SakuraMaxwellMinamino – Sorry I'm such a slow updater or you would not have forgotten where you were. Heh anyhow The pairing situation is definitely going in the direction of a threesome or it will be a battle between Hiei and Kurama (as you will see in this chapter).

Ok Hermione, she will be in this fic most likely on Harry's side but also trying to keep Ron in line as well. (You should remember why in a past chapter). As for Voldemort, he will fight him in fact here's a secret Harry will be fighting Voldemort when the portal to the Demon world will be opened so some real drama will be on hand. Not including the real enemy of Harry's too. (I said too much)

About the graphic lemon's? if there are any they will only be on Adult Fan fiction . net.

Thank you for your support against that reviewer as well.

At the end I have place I little something for anybody who likes Hiei/Kurama/Harry, it's an extract I did in my spare time and thought I would share and mayhap put it in this fic in the future. Tell me what you think.

Now Enjoy!

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 8 Part 2_

-

At the Castle Gate…

"Wow now this place is homey." The sarcastic tone in Yusuke's voice clearly showed what he really thought.

"So uh, I guess were going to just walk right in." Harry smirked while shaking his head and moved foreword looking round Kuwabara.

"I think that's the general idea." Yusuke snorted his amusement clear

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk." Looking back at Kurama with his ears perked Harry grinned getting an amused look in return.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us upfront like their not a bunch of sissy's." Snorting Harry gave a small smile at Kuwabara's enthusiasm, but it was Hiei who baited the teen.

"Hah! Your sense of strategy is amazing." Kuwabara immediately retaliated.

"You talkin to me runt boy!" Harry shook his head in exasperation, Kurama sighed wanting to get this whole mission over with while Yusuke got irritated and it showed in his shoulders and voice as he spoke up diffusing the situation for the time being.

"Let's go." Immediately they followed him into the hallway of the castle. As soon as they all entered past the front door the hairs on Harry's neck stood up alerting him to the danger all around, glancing around he did not see anything so he kept it to himself.

Looking back up at their pathway through the now bricked hallway, a light shone ahead, but as they got close to it a flying eyeball suddenly flew in front blocking the way foreword.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." Harry's ears lay back the voice annoying him something awful.

"Woh it talked." Harry just rolled his eyes but his attention was on the flying fiend above them all.

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the gates of betrayal." Looking downwards he thought over the words and the legends he remembered being told by his parents before they passed away.

"What do you mean tried?" Hearing Yusuke voice Harry looked up and saw the fiend push down a switch triggering something as he could hear from cogs beginning to move and the shaking of the hallway.

"Urameshi? Why did you have to ask?!" Kuwabara sounded frightened and with good reason none of us knew what to expect with that switch having been flipped.

It was at the same time that both Kurama and Harry looked up towards the ceiling but were not able to do anything.

"The ceiling!" and with that the ceiling came down, with a reflective movement they all through their hands up to stop the falling weight, miraculously all of them combined together were able to keep the weight barely up.

"Heavy isn't it? Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent and a complex assembly of gears adapt the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course there is a catch, just enough leeway remains for one person to escape leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight." It was taking nearly all Harry had to hold up the ceiling and hearing the fiend's voice was making him want to rip it apart for putting them in the predicament they were in.

"But decisions must be made quickly not even the five of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on team work and everyone will be crushed, only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why it's called the gate of betrayal you see." Looking up at the opening in front of him where the annoying laughing came from made Harry crave the freedom that would come from getting out of this predicament.

"Boy I would love to get my hands on that bat thing!" Kuwabara's voice was strained and loosing part of his concentration he allowed the ceiling to drop slightly making everyone suffer.

"Stay focused on the weight or you will kill us all!" Harry's eyes were shut as he concentrated but the bickering between Hiei and Kuwabara was flaying his last nerve of calm.

"Oh sure blame me. I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you are!" Baring his teeth in a snarl Harry opened his eyes and snapped at the Youkai and teen.

"Urashi Baka's!" He could feel Kurama's strained gaze on him but ignored it for closing his eyes and concentrating on holding up the weight once more.

"I'm not about to die for you worthless creatures!" Opening his eyes once more Harry watched the argument silently not wanting to expand any more energy than he had.

"Don't you even consider it Hiei." Kurama's voice was deadly even with a weight pushing down upon him, a promise in his voice.

"Oh man I knew we should have played some trust games." Harry snorted at this, his snarl becoming even more pronounced with his strength quickly depleting.

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial. Watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceilings weight. But of course the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten? Or should I be the one?" Harry's ears were as flat as they could go as he glared murderously up at the flying eye. Wanting only to tear it into little pieces and let the blood to flow.

"Just ignore that punk! Stick together!" With that the ceiling lowered omunusly showing how close the end was coming. Harry kept on battling thoughts of escaping like a fox would and abandoning everyone else; he could not do that to his newly found pack.

"And if anyone tries to run I swear I'll drag them back myself." The ceiling had come down a little further putting more and more pressure on them all. Growling quite audibly at this stage Harry showed what he thought of Kuwabara's suggestion while Hiei just smirked as he retaliated.

"Hah! And I suppose you think it you'd think it would be noble to if we all died as a team!"

"That's right!" Snarling Harry spoke up the strain making his voice sound harsh to all ears.

"Urusai both of you or I will leave you here to get rid of your persistent arguing!"

"Here's a thought. Urusai and lets find a way out!" Yusuke was straight to the point and all of them quieted down. All eyes were open looking around for a solution when Yusuke finally spotted one.

"Hiei!" Looking over at Yusuke everyone's attention was on him wondering what he had come up with.

"You're a lot faster than any of us. We'll hold the ceiling while you go flip the switch." Harry's face showed a mixture of amusement and questioning, Kurama looked surprised and slightly pleased and Kuwabara looked as though he had a sour lemon in his mouth while Hiei just looked plain shocked.

"You crazy! We can't trust that guy, just look he does not care at all about us." Harry turned his head towards Kuwabara his mind now set on a course of action.

"Baka, it maybe the only chance we have." Kuwabara looked stupefied before trying to defend his point.

"But…"

"But nothing I trust Yusuke's judgment not yours." Harry's eyes were cold as he looked straight at Kuwabara's pale face.

"Your ugly friend has a good point Baka's." Instantly Kuwabara snapped his attention from Harry to Hiei his fury reawakened by the Youkai's words.

"Who's ugly! Come here you mouse!" Though Hiei just ignored him, his concentration on Tantei at this point.

"Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now." Yusuke was not fazed by Hiei's tone of voice or his hidden threats and smiled putting the Youkai off guard.

"Hai but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Hiei looked surprised at Yusuke while a red aura began to surround the Tantei.

"I'll let out all the Reiki I have left to buy us a little time while you run to the switch, just don't trip." Then with a nod of his head Yusuke let all his power loose as he said one last sentence.

"I trust you. Now GO!" And with that Hiei was off, both Kurama's and Harry's expressions had been wondering and fascinated at the conversation that had taken place, but with even more weight piling on their shoulders made their attention focus fully on the weight that was now almost to the breaking point of everyone's endurance.

Even with the combined effort of all four of them plus the extra help of Yusuke's Reiki was not enough, slowly the ceiling was slipping little by little and there was nothing any of them could do.

"What's the deal! Pull the stupid switch already!" At that shout Harry's head snapped up and took in what was happening, over by the switch stood Hiei and he was not moving though caught in an indecisive decision.

"There is no need to make snap judgments my friend, what have they ever done for you. Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth the four saint beasts will control the future. Be smart, join us, perhaps you can be the general of our Youkai army." The words so sweetly placed sounded so tempting, but with a darker side underneath. Listening to the fiends words Harry realized that it was most likely to be a trap for anyone to meet the saint beasts. For who would want a traitor amongst them.

"Don't you dare you creep if it hadn't been for our help you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!" It seemed Kuwabara had made Hiei come to a decision, for the Youkai pulled his hand away from the switch.

'That's not good…' Harry's thoughts were now troubled, if Hiei truly intended to let them die, there was nothing the rest of them could do. Trapped under the ceiling that seemed to be getting heavier it looked bleak with the group unable to move.

Then laughing caught Harry's and everyone else's attention and they looked back towards Hiei, to see him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What are you laughing about?!" Kuwabara was really beginning to get on the last of Harry's flayed nerves. But when Hiei opened his eyes, looking at the group trapped under the ceiling, he looked at them with amusement and something else that made Harry freeze his eyes wide.

"Take a guess you fool." The voice of the Youkai broke whatever spell had come over him and Harry ducked his head a light redness upon his cheeks. Huffing he through the thought to the back of his mind to ignore it and focused his attention on the ceiling.

"Bakayaro Chikishou!" Though when Kuwabara spoke up again it made him grit his teeth his anger reawakening once more.

"Hai. You find Amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams." Then the fiend began to laugh. Holding back his snarls of anger Harry looked up through the bags of his hair up at the creature.

'If I ever get my claws on you I will tear you apart. This I promise if only to get rid of that… uhh' Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the ceiling came down again, leaving hardly enough space to keep the leverage against the crushing weight.

"Hiei!" Harry could tell through the flashes of pain though his mind from his muscles and joints that if Kuwabara was crying out and pleading with one he did not like, then the situation was going to be even dire than he had first thought. For if Kuwabara would fall the rest of them would follow.

"Wise choice the bolder would have crushed you anyway." And with that the game was up.

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei slashed the fiend or so Harry could hear not daring to look and distract himself. It was obvious by the cry of the creature that he had hurt it badly.

The ceiling also stopped then and with a release of breath Harry sat down on his rump with a 'thump' panting, not caring his tail was being crushed or that he looked ridiculous with his hands lying limply on the floor next to him.

Looking upwards Harry only caught the sight of a bolder falling where Hiei had just been standing. Shocked Harry raced out of the tunnel before his mind caught up with him as he looked around for the Youkai.

"Tell your masters… this is their chance to beg for mercy." It was a relief to see and hear him standing on top of the bolder unharmed. Once his declaration of war with the saint beasts was over with he jumped down off the bolder.

Smirking Harry walked foreword to the now grounded Youkai, the red eyes assessing him as Harry came near.

"Couldn't you have pinned the fiend to the wall or floor so I could have torn him apart?" Hiei curled his lip up his canines showing as a predatory look flashed in his eyes.

"Perhaps, but what then would carry my message to the saint beasts?" Harry licked his top lip nervously as he nodded to the other Youkai. An understanding having being reached between the two of them.

Moving away Harry let Yusuke foreword to talk to the other while he moved back to the side of Kurama, who gave him a questioning look. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry brushed his arm against the other Kitsune, the presence comforting for one having never been among his own kind before.

The other nudged back, their shoulder's brushing this time; Harry took the comfort from Kurama for what it was and smiled up at the other kitsune a peaceful look in his eyes for once, the green of his eyes most prominent with his calm emotions.

He then watched the exchange between Yusuke and Hiei. It was clear the Youkai was uncomfortable with the situation at hand with the way he spoke and quickly walked off his shoulders tense.

Moving with Kurama we came up beside Yusuke the other smiling at his moody friend.

"Ah hah, it's his way of saying your welcome. You will learn." Harry's ears twitched at Kurama's as he slowly stretched his muscles, they were still tense from the death experience they had all just been through. Hearing Yusuke's sarcastic 'right…' Harry let out a chuckle as he followed Hiei's path, the others soon enough following into the castle of the saint beasts.

-

The castle was creepy that was for sure, the pillars along the walls were deformed into gruesome looking mummy like statues with what looked like monster heads with extremely sharp teeth sitting on top of them.

Ears lain back Harry kept his guard up, the place giving him the creeps, then as they were all walking a 'brrrring' sound penetrated the silence making Harry jump as his head snapped in Yusuke's direction.

Walking over he looked over the teens shoulder to see what looked like a pink compact in his hand. Kuwabara looked a sight as he asked nervously what the item was.

"It's just the communication mirror I got from Botan." Still looking at the communication device Harry had shifted to the side his Kitsune curiosity niggling at him still about the item.

Then once open Botan was shown doing a peace sign in the window of the mirror as she answered.

"Hello Yusuke. It's Botan here in the living world you copy?" Harry's ears perked upright at her voice as he tilted his head, then grinning he moved away to join Kurama, there was something on his mind that he wanted to speak to him about.

-

Five Minutes Later…

After the call everyone was moving again, Yusuke and Kuwabara up front with Harry, Kurama and Hiei taking up the rear. Harry and Kurama were walking very close together, partly so Harry could get some comfort in this place and secondly because it was calming for his emotions which had been getting worse especially his temper which had already been out of control.

Folding his arms with his ears back and head looking towards the ground as Harry walked made a pitiful sight, even his tail was limp as his thoughts turned over themselves, past regrets and guilt trips circling his mind in an endless whirl.

Then he was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up at Kurama his eyes dark he saw understanding in the others gaze and a question. Reading the others eyes he looked away lips in a thin line shoulders slumped.

Concerned Kurama squeezed Harry's shoulder to give him strength and then when Yusuke turned to ask Kurama about the saint beasts his hand slipped away. Ears perked a bit, his sullen mood gone for the moment as he listened to Kurama's reply to Yusuke enquiry.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. Ever since the barrier wall was raised around this city. Reikai intelligence virtually forgot this place existed." Harry tilted his head to the side; it did make sense that Kurama would know more as he was much older than he appeared to be. His scent told Harry that much though Kuwabara sounded a little disbelieving.

"What'll you know?" Shaking his head Harry kept his attention on the other Kitsune in front of him, an amused spark shone in the others eyes while he just smiled very calmly.

"Let's just say that when you see their bodies you maybe very surprised." Harry's top lip twitched in amusement of his own. Kitsune's and their riddles, a play that his kind never got tired of.

"Terrified… Isn't that more like it?" Harry's ears went right back against his head as the scratchy and grumbling voice, almost the sound of rocks shifting with a deafening noise to him at least, sounded throughout the corridor they were standing in.

"Uh? Ehy who said that?" Kuwabara sounded nervious and for good reason Harry was not feeling particularly brave himself after hearing that voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. There's a door behind you, please take it." Turning everyone took in the sight of the door. Nervious Harry let the two teens first while keeping close to Kurama as possible, he hated not being able to see something but only hear it. It reminded him far too much of his second year at his other school. Shaking his head he followed the other Kitsune into the now open room which was pitch black inside.

He watched Yusuke take the torch and throw it into the darkness illuminating it to all their eyes. Suddenly the shape that he had only just about seen due to his superior eyesight came into focus as did the scent of bare rock and earth, not something he was particularly enjoying.

"Ha ha ha ha, welcome trespassers." Harry looked in disbelief at the creature in front of them. It was most definitely an earth elemental creature from the formation of its body from the sharp tail to the turtle like shell back and the sharp points on its forehead to represent its hair. Its legs were large to hold the weight of its body while its arms were long and sharply tipped at the end of each finger.

But what calmed Harry down was the intelligence rating in the creatures eyes, unlike their group it was of a simple mind that could only discern one purpose. To destroy them and that was it.

Looking over at Kurama he saw the other nod his head in answer to his unasked question. Ears twitching he turned back to the creature his thoughts going a mile to a minute.

I am Genbu of the four saint beasts. Do you have a request before you die?" Lifting an eyebrow Harry give a disbelieving look as he knew a certain someone was going to come out with a sarcastic comment at that question.

"Yeh tell me how a beast is a saint I'm lost." Lip twitching Harry shook his head minutely in amusement at Yusuke's question not really wanting to draw attention to himself.

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own or be dragged there once you've stopped breathing!" Harry's ears twitched at the loud noise of stone breaking. Rubbing one of his ears that were lying against his head he chanced a look at Kurama and saw the coldest look he had ever seen on the other Kitsunes face, clearly Kurama was not impressed with the creatures antics.

"Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely." Looking over at the tallest teen Harry could see the Ningen was starting to freak out over the situation.

"He's a rock Urameshi! How we meant to fight against a talking rock?!" Then Kurama moved foreword his expression now calm and slightly amused.

"I will fight him." Yusuke looked unsure while Kurama stood sincerely, not worried in the slightest.

"Are you sure?" Kurama did not move.

"It would be Ill advised for us all to attack without first knowing his power." Then Kurama turned, a smile upon his face as he looked towards Hiei and Yusuke.

"Besides I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission now can I?" Before the other Kitsune could move Harry made a decision. Moving foreword he placed a hand on the others arm drawing Kurama into a stare hoping the other would ascent to this if needs be.

For a long couple of seconds the two Kitsunes stared at each other one trying to get his message across while the other waited. Then with a smile lighting his face Kurama clasped a hand over Harry's an agreement for what he had asked.

Harry nodded and let go his hand slipping from the smooth ones of Kurama, then the other Kitsune carried on his way towards the creature and the battle that was to take place.

With a light redness on his cheeks Harry dropped back a couple of steps worried even so with the agreement in place from the other Kitsune, things could still go badly.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too." Harry ignored the creature his body tense, though Yusuke seemed to be having second thoughts about sending Kurama out to fight alone.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be better trying to lure him back to that drop down ceiling or something?" Listening to Yusuke Harry knew he had a good point, but he had faith in Kurama to see this battle thorough.

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch. He's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle and unbelievably precise." Looking back at Yusuke from the corner of his eyes he added to Hiei's statement.

"It is true for I have seen the way he battles in person. Nothing survives. Nothing is left, except those he wants to live." He could feel Hiei's assessing gaze on him but he ignored it his focus on Kurama and the fight at hand.

"Sir the first move is yours." With that the declaration was made, the fight had begun.

The atmosphere was tense as everyone waited for somebody to make a move.

"Hey! Stone mans doing something freaky with his tail!" Looking over where Yusuke was pointing Harry narrowed his eyes, the creature had merged his tail with the flooring which meant that he could attack from anyplace at anytime.

'Elemental travelling…. I remember, elementals can use their ability to such an extent that slowly they morph into the actual element they are attuned to. If this happened their bodies become that of which they resonate most. In this creatures case earth and rock was his specialty, so in merging with his element he can use it to make himself as invincable as the rock around him and travel though it without effort.' Harry blinked and shook his head getting rid of the textbook explanation that had been running through his head.

Looking back at the fight he just saw Kurama get sliced across the stomach while trying to dodge the attack of the creature's tail while in the air. Hissing though his teeth he clenched his fists his claws piercing his palms, his blood seeping from under clenched fists.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Thanks to my body's structure I can become one with any type of rock. Without any rearranging I can make any stone my tail." Breathing out slowly Harry slowly unclenched his fists, his nose picking up the scent of Kurama's blood from across the room.

"Hai were in trouble." Though Harry did not share Kuwabara's sentiments, even though Kurama was injured he could and would still fight until it was over and done.

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone I have you surrounded. There's nowhere to run!" The beast was beginning to bore Harry with all its talking. Moving backwards he slipped to crouch on the ground by Hiei his tail ideally swishing from side to side as one hand held himself upright.

"Oh man now he's wounded." Harry shook his head and spoke up drawing the two teen's attention.

"He will still fight no matter how much blood he looses." Hiei smirked while Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder worried about Kurama.

"Maybe we should help." But Kurama stopped them with some softly said words.

"There is no need I've been hurt but he will not take me by surprise again." Harry nodded in response while Kurama turned back to his opponent his hand still covering his wound, though his Youkai healing was slowly easing the pain away.

"Ha wait until you see the full extent of my power then you won't be so confident!" And with that the creature melded with the rock in the floor disappearing from sight.

"Melding with the rock he has used his elemental powers to transform his actual matter into an entirely different structure altogether, but once he comes out the other side he shall be restored to his original shape. Thus are the workings of elemental traveling. The first stage of the elemental powers." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back at Harry with their eyebrows lifted while Hiei only had one lifted in question.

"I learned it at my old school ok? I only just remembered." Shaking their heads they looked back to the fight just in time to see the creature attack Kurama by coming up from behind him, his tail attacking from the other side. Both missing Kurama with his defensive twists and turns in the air.

"Watch for his tail!" Yusuke was beginning to sound frantic

"He's getting attacked from both sides!" So was Kuwabara but Kurama was one step ahead of the creature never getting hit, again using his graceful defensive movements.

"Where'd that freak go now?" Harry noticed at the same time as Kurama when Genbu came up from underneath him his tail aiming for the red head but still missing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never defeat me by just running away." The creature sounded so confident but a smirk appeared on Kurama's face and he closed his eyes.

"Heh Hai Genbu I believe your right." Then slipping his hand under his hair he pulled out what Harry now knew as his signature weapon the same as his own. Ignoring the teen's reactions Harry himself reached up a pulled out of his own hair a white rose just alike to Kurama's own blood red rose.

Looking up he saw Kurama, with a burst of his Youkai, unfurl the rose petals around the chamber. Then after several seconds of this he swung his hand sharply down saying his signature move 'Rose Whip!' and the thorned whip slipped behind him to lay upon the ground his stature held rigid.

"Well everything's coming up roses." Looking back at Yusuke Harry could see a bewildered face on him though Kuwabara did look uncomfortable.

"It smells girly I don't think I like it." Yusuke seemed to decide this was a good time to tease the other teen, Harry shook his head in amusement his mood finally lifted with the scent of earth and rock gone from his sensitive nose.

"Oh sure! I guess he should be a tough guy like you and obsessed with kittens." Snorting Harry turned back to the fight at hand his hearing easily picking up Kuwabara's retaliation to that statement.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You still don't understand your problem. What good will a fancy whip do you if you can't tell where I am?" But Kurama far from fearful just closed his eyes as clam as his Kitsune nature inspired him to be.

"Hai. Not being able to find you is a problem." The creature was getting irritable at it could be heard in his echoing voice.

"Uhh! You just can't be scared can you? Well I'll soon change that!" Then with a twitch of his hand Kurama attacked his gaze focused and straight.

"Found you!" And it was true Harry could smell the odor of Earth and rock in one place after the roses had covered up the rest of the chambers smell. Coming from the ceiling Genbu went to attack but Kurama was several step ahead of him, bringing his whip to bare, he launched foreword his 'Rose Whip Lash' attack slicing the creature apart even before it had even reached Kurama.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through anything… even solid stone." Harry grinned as he stood upright from his crouching position his muscles slightly stiff after staying that way for so long.

Then the creature landed on the ground in pieces though his head could still speak.

"Ahh! How did you find me?" Kurama did not move a smile once again on his face.

"Uh. Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma your putrid odor was easy for me to find." With that the creature seemed to die not moving any more.

"Well that's no fair! Why is it none of my fights can end that quick." Walking over to Kurama's side Harry pulled his arm over his shoulder, tiny tremors of suppressed pain could be felt in Kurama's body. As he leaned some of his weight onto Harry's shoulder. Kuwabara was the one who complimented Kurama next.

"Wow you beat him in one blow! That's what I call a wimp" Hiei was clearly disgusted by the Ningens words.

"You Baka. It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought you would have died in under a minute!" Ignoring Kuwabara's retaliation to Hiei's taunt Harry turned his attention to Kurama who had his eyes half shut as he held his wound closed.

Nudging Kurama's head gently with his own to catch his attention, he gave a questioning look to the slightly pained and tired gaze, even as the other smiled at him and shook his head his red hair moving gracefully with the movement.

"Children do you mind saving it for the bad guys!" Looking up at Yusuke's annoyed tone of voice both Kurama and Harry saw Kuwabara with his fist clenched shut ready to punch, the other holding Hiei's cloak while the two of them glared furiously at each other. Yusuke then turned to Harry and Kurama his gaze enquiring.

"I guess now we go up the stairs." Kurama nodded slightly from his resting place on Harry's shoulder. Both turning to watch him they got the sensation of Youkai that was quickly regaining substance.

Harry still had a hold of the white rose in his free hand while in Kurama's free hand he held his whip at the ready as he informed the others.

"It seems my fight is not over." With a tremble of the creature's body it slid back together, with only its head having to be put back on manually.

"Ha ha ha! Who's dead? Not me. You can disassemble me all you like I'll come back together every time. Actually that makes for a very nice attack!" And with that the creature began firing its body parts of stone at Kurama and Harry.

Looking out the corners of their eyes Harry and Kurama caught each others gaze. The agreement they had made earlier would now come into effect. With that Harry let go of Kurama's arm and both of them attacked the creature at the same time.

The rest of the gang did not see what happened but the monster again fell apart and standing in front of where he had aimed two figures with whips now stood parallel to each other.

"Want to try again?" Ignoring the gangs words the two of them, after hearing the creatures words, glanced at each other after briefly before looking back at the earth elemental that had been reassembling the even smaller parts of his body.

You think it will work Kurama?

(Hai. If we attack constantly the creature will have no strict target to attack. We can then look for a weakness and destroy it)

Let's do it then

"Let's end this! How would you like to be stoned to death?" It only took a second for the link to solidify itself as both of them turned to look round at the creature who was grinning mockingly. Then Genbu shot himself at the two Kitsunes again, this time in even smaller pieces.

Glancing at one another one last time with a minute nod, both Kurama and Harry sprang apart setting separate targets for the creature. Going after Kurama the creature was knocked aside by Harry's handling of his whip and Kurama's defensive maneuvering out the way of the attack.

Infuriated about his failed attack he went after Harry next and was again thwarted by the same tactic and again when going after Kurama. It was it this attack that Harry then noticed something red flashing in the moving rubble of the creature.

Did you?

(Hai I saw it)

Again thwarting the creatures attack, it hurtled itself back at the black Kitsune who did not move this time drawing all its attention to him and not to what Kurama was doing instead. Flicking his whip he made sure most of the sharp pieces where cut apart before they ripped him in half as the Creatures rock particles flew past his immovable form.

At the same time Kurama went in the hail of rock from the side, he ignored the cries of the others at the side, as he grabbed the item both their sharp eyes had picked out. Once the creature had finished going past Kurama landed beside the kneeling form of Harry and helped him up both facing Genbu as he reassembled himself.

"You're both not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane." A grin grew on Harry's face as he began to snicker as Kurama laughed quietly at his side.

"Hai I'm sure of it! Now your laughing at nothing. W…wait how did you get on the ceiling?!" Harry was trying to hold back his laughter through his chocked snorts of amusement, but it was getting to be a bit much while the teens and Hiei all looked on in fascinated Horror.

"W…what's wrong?!" And that did it the teens burst into laughter as Harry slid to the floor giggles erupting from his chest and even Hiei had a smirk upon his features.

"I've heard of brass balls before but come on!" Yusuke as crying with laughter along with Kuwabara.

"Hai! I'd like to see him use the toilet!" Kuwabara had to add his comment as well though it only set the two boys off again in bellows of laughter.

"Ahh! What did you do to me?!" Harry gave a bared teeth grin in a predatory smile, his ears up high as Kurama took his hand from behind his back, a glowing red stone in his palm. It was Harry who answered.

"We took that stone from you." The creature did not seem to comprehend.

"Uhh? What's that?" Kurama gave a cold smile as he explained.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body including the process of putting you back together." The poor creature seemed so confused so Harry took up the post.

"It relays an energy signal so when you separate into different parts it makes it so that stone very easy to find." Then the creature got it if the panic was anything to go by.

"You can't do this! Give it back to me!" But Kurama was not going to be nice to one that wanted to kill him; with a toss of his hand a cold look on his face he brought his hand up, his whip at the ready.

"Give it back!"

"Farewell." And with that Kurama sliced the rock in two finishing the fight once and for all.

Getting up Harry looked up at Kurama's face and slid his arm back over his shoulders. Most of Kurama's weight was now on Harry showing just how tired and painful the other must feel at this moment in time.

Walking carefully over to the steps Harry let the other slip off his shoulders onto the steps to rest. The green eyes of Kurama were slightly glazed over with tiredness, pain and plenty of emotion. Harry ran the tips of his knuckles over the cheek of Kurama to give some comfort and in return the Kitsune smiled up at him his gaze not as troubled.

"If Kurama is injured were going to have some problems." Looking up at Hiei both Harry and Kurama smiled sheepishly and looked scarily alike in their expressions. Then Kurama turned slowly to Yusuke as Harry helped him back on his feet.

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Yusuke Just grinned and gave a thumbs up quite happy with the job at hand.

"Nah you've earned yourself a break both of you." Nodding Harry smiled while Kurama let himself rest on his feet a tired smile on his features.

"Hai I'll handle the next one." Kuwabara sounded confident and both of the Kitsune were too tired to do anything but be quiet and listen to the others speak.

You think he has a chance? Harry could feel Kurama laugh as they moved towards the stairs to the next floor.

(Perhaps it really all depends on the opponent he will face) They stopped and let Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei go first before they followed.

Well whatever happens…

(…we will always have the pack.)

-

_End Chapter 8 Part 2_

-

Ok I want to ask you something do you?

Want me to write through the whole saint beast's arc

Move past Byakko and Seiryu parts to focus on the Cultivated Humans part and Suzaku the leader.

Or

Start from the next chapter where the Saint Beasts ark is over and only retold at the beginning of the chapter while I actually begin where Yusuke awakens in the room of Kuwabara

I need to know that's all. (I myself really want to get the next part written but I'll wait for a few answers)

-

I need some help deciding what colour the Life Force Roses are going to be. Here are some of the ones I already know:

White – Harry

Red – Kurama/Shuichi

Black – Hiei

Yellow – Yusuke

Orange – Kuwabara

Silver – Draco

Dark Green – Snape

Amber – Remus

Ice Blue - Yukina

I need colours for:

Koenma

Botan – (Ending soon)

Genkai - (Ending in two chapters)

Shizuru

Sirius

Bill

Charlie

Lucius

And anyone else I have not thought up

Please help?

(Getting there with the poll)

-

Translations:

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin** - **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank YouLicensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou – Teachers/Teacher

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Teachers/Teacher

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Kisama – Bastard

Baba – Grandma/Old Woman

Ko – Old

Obasan – Lady

Nani? – What?

Rekai Tantei – Spirit Detective

Baka/s – Idiot/s

Urusai Baka's – Idiot's Shut Up (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Urusai – Shut Up

Hai – Yes/Yeh

Bakayaro Chikishou – Damn it Asshole (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Bakayaro – Asshole

Chikishou – Damn it

-

_**Extract:**__** Here is a small part of what I am thinking of placing in the fic later on. Tell me if I should or not?**_

Startled by the sudden silence Harry looked up from the book he had been reading through and froze as he caught the Jaganshi's gaze with his own.

Surprised by the fierce emotions showing in the red eyes that were normally guarded, his arm moved down to his side without him noticing, his body frozen in indecision if he should move or not under that unrelenting gaze.

Breath was taken in shakily as Hiei stepped forewords, prompting Harry to take one back to keep the distance between them.

This made a smirk appear on the Jagan wielders mouth as he purposely began to back the skittish Kitsune into a corner.

Harry's ears by this time had lain partly back at the uncomfortable turn this situation had taken and immediately his mind turned to trying to figure a way out from the circumstances he did not know how he had gotten himself into.

Though it was through his inattentiveness of the surrounding area that did not alert him to the second body he was going to run into and he bumped into the other who was standing in his path.

He immediately stopped his eyes widening to immense proportions as he finally realised he had been trapped between the two.

Beginning to panic, his eyes still did not leave the Jaganshi's red ones which were growing darker the closer the other came to him.

Clenching his claws Harry tried to edge out from the body behind him when he was stopped by two arms encircling around his chest, trapping his arms to his sides.

Eyes wider than before to their fullest proportions, he began to shake his instincts coming to the fore _escape_ they whispered _run_, looking down he tried to pull away when one action made him go still, his instincts calming very slightly.

The figure behind him had pushed their nose into the crook of Harry's neck and was lightly nuzzling red hair falling over his shoulder.

This was causing confusion in his body and in helplessness Harry closed his eyes his ears against his head.

Though when he felt knuckles lightly brush his cheek, he opened them again and took in the Jagan master, who was standing right in front of him.

His rationality coming back he realised the arms around him had loosened and he had only one chance.

Throwing himself foreword he broke the hold around him, running his tail between his legs, he darted straight out the room only glancing back his book mercilessly still within his grasp.

Eyes widening with a flush across his cheeks, he disappeared away from that one room and the two inhabitants Hiei and Kurama, wanting to gather his composure before facing the two Youkai again.

-

What you think?


	11. Chapter 9 Part 1

Ok this is only a short part until I can get Chapter 9 part 2 finished and brought out, it's going slow mainly as I am trying to keep the characters in line and its damned difficult. Though I enjoyed this part of the chapter the next part once done should answer a load of questions that people have been asking about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Draco and several other things.

-

Ok the Poll is slowly closing but still open for several characters, you will have to go see at the bottom after the chapter though.

-

The choice's I set up last chapter were anonymous, all of you picked to:

_Start from the next chapter where the Saint Beasts ark is over and only retold at the beginning of the chapter while I actually begin where Yusuke awakens in the room of Kuwabara_

So that is what I am going to do, it came out quite well I think but you will all have to tell me and the extract will be going into the fiction just not for a while yet lol.

-

From what I have counted I have (from bothfanfiction(dot)net and adultfanfiction(dot)net):

46: story fav's (only on fanfiction(dot)net)

96: story alert's (only on fanfiction(dot)net)

121: Review's (Both adultfanfiction(dot)net and fanfiction(dot)net)

-

**Thanks To:**

hiyayaka – Thanks enjoy this chapter too.

Tina109 – Thanks for voting here's the next part hope you enjoy.

ladyroo88 – I took your suggestion into mind so please tell me how I did if you don't mind? Anyhow enjoy this chapter part I hope its is on par with the rest.

flames are hell – hey thanks for voting every little bit helps. So enjoy this chapter part.

Panda – Well its something to think of, the pairing might happen or might not I've got to work though several things first. Glad your linking the story so enjoy this chapter as well thanks for the vote.

Onidra – heh have to see about it being placed later on for not enjoy this little part.

koru – Well hopefullt I've explained why Harry was skittish in the chapter but if not then tell me in a review and I'll go into detail next time. Heh and don't worry about a pairing there will be one. Enjoy anyhow.

Dragonfly – well here, the next chapter just updated for you to read. Enjoy

reader – well enjoy this chapter then.

Sage – Heh enjoy this chapter.

Well hopefully the short part one below will keep you going until part two is done. It is slow but it should not be too much longer until I have part two ready and posted.

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 9 Part 1_

_-_

_It was strange you know, when all five of us grouped together at Maze Castle to battle the Saint Beasts. Everyone in the group did not seem to be acting the way they usually would, myself included._

_The emotions were high and it caused tension between the lot of us, Hiei began to bait Kuwabara and loose control of his emotions, though how I know this I am not sure. Kurama acted polite as usual, but his cold discern in battle was not there and he got wounded, allowing me to battle alongside him. Something no Kitsune would allow as their pride demands._

_Kuwabara was sloppy and near enough got himself killed several times, most of them by Hiei, as both Youkai and Ningen bated each other into taking that step to kill the other. Yusuke himself near enough destroyed his very soul in trying to protect the girl that he was with a lot of the time though he has never, as I have remembered him telling me, let his emotions lead himself into near enough destroying his very existence for another person. Basically survival of the fittest._

_As for myself, I lost control of my instincts and emotions, the two of them joining together boxed in my Ningen side not allowing me any way out, the Kitsune side taking control leaving my Ningen side in turmoil._

_I, to put it plainly, was terrified out of my mind usually so in control I found it agonising to watch myself act completely the opposite. There were emotions and instincts coming to the fore that I did not understand and tried to drown me, with myself only regaining my full control when we finally made it out of the barrier and to Ningenkai once more._

_I had been as Genkai would put it 'in a rut', or in simpler terms my Ningen side had caught up to my Youkai side and my body had finally reached sexual maturity. My instincts instantly choosing the most powerful nearby as potential mates and nearly forcing me to submit to them, my submissive nature after being held down by Dumbledore for being the most powerful now overtaken by two Youkai and funnily enough Yusuke as well._

_But I was able to stop myself for the most part only allowing a mental link to be connected between Kurama and my minds. After this I mostly kept myself in check, though I think Kurama and Hiei were amused at my attempts with how they kept on teasing me in their own ways to loose control._

_The battles beyond Genbu were certainly more difficult but not as intense, Kuwabara thwarted Byakko using his own cockiness against him, Hiei tore Seiryu to pieces after the blow the dragon Youkai gave to Byakko, the trust our group had given him by the gate driving him to make the right choice and Yusuke close enough destroyed his very sense of self while battling Suzaku who was much stronger than any of us had expected._

_All of us got injured at some point, Kurama by Genbu's tail across his stomach, myself by the parts of Genbu's body when he attacked slicing my skin deeply making it difficult for my Youkai healing to heal. Kuwabara lost so much energy he near enough entered death by giving Yusuke life energy as well as almost getting killed by Byakko. _

_Hiei though did not show it at the time was slightly hurt by the ice that had surrounded part of his body, loosing all feeling in those limbs for the duration of the time we were at the castle. Finally Yusuke who got so badly drained and hurt he was hovering only slightly from deaths door saved by Kuwabara, the battle that he had been in near enough killing him to the point he gave up his very life to save someone that was closest to him._

_Tis why I am now leaning against the wall by the window away from Kurama and the others, my emotions are volitile and my control nearly gone my whole sense of self shaken._

Harry's head lifted and turned towards the bed as he heard the shifting of the bed sheets, his face was blank as he saw Yusuke had still not awakened from the unconscious state that he had reached from his fight with Suzaku.

Looking down at his watch he took in the time and gave a sigh drawing the other two's attention as he straightened up from his position by the window. Walking past he brushed by Kurama, shoulders touching ever so slightly.

"Do you have to leave?" Looking round at Kuwabara he nodded, his hair now braided once again moving with the movement.

"I have many things to do and very little time to do them in. Ashikarazu Kuwabara but I have no more time to wait. I must leave now if I am to be on time." The red headed man grunted in reply as the creaking of the wooden chair was heard when he leaned back.

"Heh, don worry Potter. I'll tell Urameshi that you were here." Harry gave a slight smile as he inclined his head in thanks. Then turning his head he took in Kurama who had stood silently his eyes looking straight at the other Kitsune.

For a long moment the two of them just stood there until giving himself a shake, Harry turned around and went out the door of the bedroom his thoughts in a whirl.

-

Hands in his pockets Harry trudged along the pavement his gaze drifting off into nothingness as he navigated the Ningen streets with instinct. Walking slowly he turned towards the parks which was near by and a shortcut to his apartment.

Entering the gates a gust of wind blew his bags & braid wildly several of the black strands coming loose with the furiously blowing breeze. Shaking his head Harry grunted in annoyance as he reached up and tucked wayward strands behind his ears.

Blowing out a breath in aggravation he looked up at the branches of the tree as saw the same horned owl that had been tagging him for 3 days. His eyes narrowed in a glare as the owl stared haughtily back wanting a reply to the message given the first day that it had delivered its burden.

Growling under his breath Harry stalked off to a quiet area of the park, where Kurama and his own Makai plants kept Ningens from intruding, and stood his ground against the owl that looked like it was getting ready for another round of peck the Kitsune.

"All right you. Come down here so I can take the letter and make a reply" The owl screeched back in reply and turned its back showing how much it liked having been tossed aside for other things at the time.

"Don't make me use my ability to bring you forcefully down!" The owl turned its head so one eye was visible then hooted indignantly and turned so its back was to Harry again its message clear.

Harry could feel his glamour ears droop in annoyance as he raised a hand towards the horned owl that had no clue what was going to happen.

Then vines swept out from every surface towards the startled owl and before the feathered creature could do anything it was wrapped up securely so it could not get away.

Sighing in aggravation Harry walked over to where the struggling creature was being lowered towards the ground slowly. A bemused smile graced his face as he reached out and took the message from the bird's leg.

Moving backwards he jumped up to a low branch and stretched himself along it, then looking back over that the owl told his plants to let the creature go. A screech of anger was his answer as the bird got free and flew off not waiting for a reply of any sort, though it may have had orders to.

Eyes narrowed in amusement at the retreating owl, allowing his glamour to drop he set out a pulse that his own owl would recognise to come to him. While waiting for the arrival of his own owl Hedwig he turned his attention to the letter in his hand his ears twitching in curiosity.

Using a claw he slid it under the wax holding the parchment shut and unfurled the letter in his hand. Eyes darted over the written words his expression slowly falling more and more into seriousness.

Coming to the end of the long missive Harry gazed out into nothing for a long second while he pondered if he should write a message back or go himself to the precipitant. Fingers of one hand ran through his hair as he though over what he should do.

So deep into his thoughts that he did not hear the slight displacement of air, nor the slight dip of the branch next to him.

"You should not be alone Kitsune. You never know who might be watching." Harry's head shot up as he looked to his right where on the branch facing outwards was Hiei.

(He has a point Harry) His nose twitched with the scent of blood on the other as his ears turned to make sure no-one else was coming.

You can hear what is being said? "Why would you be one that is concerned?" Hiei looked out the corner of his eye towards Harry as the Kitsune lay back his hands behind his head as he watched the Youkai in return.

(Of Course, it seems we are on the first stage of bonding. I would not be surprised if Hiei also has a similar link with you) "Do not mistake me for some sentimental fool Kistune. I care nothing about what could happen to you Hanyou." Harry's ears twitched but otherwise he did not move.

I don't think the guy would want a bond with a Half Breed really. "Oh? Then why are you here Hiei?" The Youkai turned his head slightly so the red depths caught Harry's green ones and held them captive.

(You would be surprised Harry) "There are others that care for you being in tact though why I do not know." Harry's ears lay back as he broke the stare and looked off towards his left away from that penetrating stare.

Hiei grunted in satisfaction as he shifted and Harry looked back in his direction.

Something was tossed towards him and instinctively the Kitsune caught it his gaze drawn to what he held.

His eyes widened in surprise as the pupils shrunk in shock, breathing quickly Harry snapped up his head towards Hiei.

(I told you so) "How did yo…" The other was gone only a swaying branch in his place. Harry shook his head the shock still in his system as he looked down at the item in hand.

(Beautiful) Harry gave a small smile

It sure is for within his curled hands was a rose with petals of the softest black. A life rose.

-

The rose was cradled within his hands along with his own, the two colours of black and white sharp contrast to each other, though something about them seemed to fit together Harry was not sure what.

What made him chuckle was that he had not remembered a rose going missing from his collection after he activated them at Genkai's Tournament.

Sighing in exasperation Harry nudged his bedroom door open, a holdall in one hand, as he moved his bundle carefully to the coffee table the glass shining in the waning light.

Moving over to the apartment door he laid his holdall next to the robes which were hung up ready to be used, for he knew that the other would expect nothing but the finest Wizarding quality robes.

Laughing quietly as his ears twitched, he moved over to the table and kneeled beside it, looking at the roses, both the two used ones and the plain ones.

Counting them he realised that several were missing, one he knew he had given to Genkai, another to Yusuke, one to Remus and his mate Snape but that still left three unaccounted for.

He growled in annoyance as he picked them up carefully, first putting the plain ones into one holder and the two used into another holder to keep them safe and near at hand.

Hearing a knock at the door he got up and after replacing the glamour walked towards the knocking.

"Hang on!" Shouting that out he unlocked the door and opened it, standing there was Remus and Snape who looked extremely uncomfortable under his sneer and one other person who he had not seen for ages.

"Sirius!" The man grunted in surprise as he was bowled over in the enthusiastic hug the Kitsune gave him.

"Hey kiddo it's nice to see you en all but the floor is a mite bit uncomfortable." Harry looked up from the place he had rested his head and a slight blush rose on his cheeks as he scrambled upright. Holding out a hand he tugged his godfather back onto his feet and again engulfed the man in a hug after the other had regained his feet.

The black haired man gave a sad smile as he placed a hand on the others head drawing Harry's attention.

"Hey kid you would not happen to have your fireplace hooked up to the floo network would you?" Harry smiled and after detaching himself from the other led his way into the apartment.

Through the living room they went into the hallway they went until finally Harry stopped halfway between the kitchen and the stairs.

"Do not mention this to anyone." His warning was firm as he strode through the illusion into a different room where his potions, Wizardry books, Spell work and other magical things went into play.

The potion's room was in a room to the left, where part of the wall had divided the whole space into two parts, on the side they were currently standing on was bookshelves that ran from ceiling to floor, all along the right wall until a fireplace which took up a quarter of the space of the right wall. Near the fire was an armchair where Harry could read the books and a desk was centred in the centre of the floor perfect for doing Wand, Wandless Magic and any studies as well.

"Well what do you think?" Harry was understandably nervious, if it had just been Remus and Snape then he would not have been too bothered but with his godfather near by his very control was shaken.

The man in question chuckled wile Remus looked around appraisingly at the cosy area, Snape meanwhile hid his enjoyment with a twist of the lips.

"How Gryffindor Potter, can't leave behind your begotten roots can you?!" The man's voice was half filled with spite and the other with longing, for missing the only place he had been able to call a true home.

Sirius meanwhile took offence on his godson's behalf and raised his wand threateningly at the other his voice a growl as his animagus form rose to the surface, much like a wolf would do under a werewolf's skin when themselves or their pack was threatened.

Remus stepped in front of his mate his hands raised as golden eyes looked back protectively at Sirius's furious ones torn between a pack member and his own mate.

"Remus get out of the way! I won't have him speak to my godson like that!" Remus gritted his teeth as he lifted his lips back, the canines extending as his ears took a pointed quality, sure signs of the werewolf when not transformed and it was not even near the full moon yet.

"Sirius…" His voice had a rasping tone to it as the wolfs vocal cords changed part of the human ones, as his hands that now sported claws raised up higher the threat now given to the dog animagus.

"Step away from my mate and put down your wand." Sirius stepped back his eyes still narrowed though they carried a wariness of the wolf in front of him.

"But…Remus." Sirius's tone was hesitant but he still did not lower his wand. Harry watched silently though something was beginning to bother him, almost like an itch beneath his skin.

"NOW!" The man yelped and dropped his wand in fright from Remus's sharp tone of voice. Snape was pale but silent as his mate turned to him, fury near enough visible in the air.

"and you, you had to go…" He was cut off by a cry of pain as Harry collapsed to the floor curled in upon himself as his body seemed to go through changes from his Hanyou stage, to full Youkai, to Ningen state while his powers lashed out at anything that could be broken or utterly destroyed.

Looking with wide eyes no-one did anything for a long second, until Sirius darted foreword to try to grab his godson. Unfortunately for the man Harry's magic lashed out along with his flickering Youkai and through him against the wall.

I can't…oh god help please…it hurts Harry's thoughts were chaos as pain that came from nowhere slammed into his very core. It was almost like the time when he was younger, caught by a hunter and having his soul dragged out of his body forcefully, only more painful.

(Harry! What?!) A scream came from his throat as his magic slowly was stripped from his body, the bonds that Dumbledore had placed on him now active to do the deed they had been placed to do.

I…no… He could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing. Only the pain that was increasing every second as his soul was being torn asunder, for magic came from the soul not just the magical core.

(What's wrong Harry! Where are you so I can bring help!) Tear's had made their way down his face unknowing to him as blood ran from his nostrils and the sides of his mouth the damage now beginning to show visible affects.

Magic…torn…apartment…glamour…room He could not concentrate anymore on the bond to Kurama and let it drift away the other Kitsune's voice fading away into the screaming of his unconscious and conscious self's as his magic fought for supremacy over the bonds that could strip him of everything, his Youkai side, his magic and his life.

It seemed like forever as he swam through nothing but agony, but suddenly on the edge of his senses that were still active somewhat three presences were felt. Two were familiar though he did not know how, but the third it had an unearthly quality about it that made him nervous in his unmovable state.

Then the pain slowly started to fade, his eyes clear, his hearing increase and senses return to their original capacity. Opening his closed eyes he winced in soreness as his magic settled back where it belonged, repairing the tares in his soul from where some of the bonds had faded.

More magic flowing through him than ever before and with it better senses. Blinking again at the ceiling of his study room, he turned his head to regard the ones that he could sense where around him.

Bemused he looked at the other Kitsune who was sitting on his chest holding his arms to the ground while someone else held his feet as two hands full of Rekai where over his chest glowing with energy.

"Uhh? What's going on?" Kurama's face had been cold but hearing Harry's voice once more after that terrifying ordeal of feeling the other soul being ripped apart and destroyed made him slump in relief, his normally aloft self gone as green eyes slightly damp looked straight into Harry's own very bewildered ones.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Harry."

-

Harry looked back and forth at the people in his study room, it had actually been lucky that the room itself was large enough to hold the small group. Kurama, Genkai (who had been asked to come by Kurama who knew about her from certain Godling) and Koenma (Who had been asked to come along with his knowledge of healing rekai which was way more extensive than Genaki's) all took seats which had been conjured by Remus.

They had not looked fazed though they all definitely had questions in their eyes though Koenma's were more curious than confused. But after the whole situation had been explained it was like everyone froze with varying levels of emotion of their faces.

Kurama's face had gone cold though a glimmer of fury could be seen in his hardened eyes. Sirius's face had gone white with shock and horror, Remus was tense his lips in a firm line as amber of his wolf was quite prominent. Snape was blank though his hand that was on Remus's shoulder hand tightened the knuckles white.

Genkai had her eyes shut her face sincere though a gathering anger could be felt gathering in the woman's small form and Koenma (Who was at this moment in a teenaged body as Yusuke had told Harry about his child form) was seething and looking like he wanted to make someone pay dearly.

"How could they…" Sirius's voice tapered off as he hunched his shoulders as he tried to control himself though the shaking of his hands gave him away.

"They went to far to do that to a child." Remus stood up as he began to pace his anxiety got to him, worry radiating off the man.

"I did not think the Wizarding world would have fallen so low if my father had kept an eye on what was going on." Koenma looked around at the faces that were looking at him, his own expression barely containing the fury that could overtake the Godling's body.

The Godling stood up and walked over to Harry who had been silent since he had stopped talking.

"I would like to see if I can gather the information on the bonds that eclipse you Harry." The Hanyou nodded his eyes wary and tired, sighing as he nodded in return the brown haired Godling kneeled in front of Harry and placed his hands just above Harry's navel. For his top layer of clothing had been removed for the Godling to heal Harry before when having his episode and the Hanyou had not placed them back on yet.

Rekai gathered around the Young Kami's hands and sank into the slightly tanned skin searching, seeking the same magic feeling that he had put back to sleep before. Almost instantly runes spread across the Hanyou's body, as the others around him exploded in anger at seeing all the spells woven into Harry's skin.

Harry himself was gritting his teeth his back slightly arched as slight pain registered in his senses as the bonds began acting up again, a bit sluggishly this time while being held under the young Kami's power but still they tried to gain control of the one they were written into.

Then the feeling was gone as the power stopped and the bonds sank back down into sleep once more. Panting Harry reopened his eyes and looked up at the brown ones of the Godling and was slightly chilled by what he saw there. Pure fury showed within the Kami's eyes and he stared back mesmerised that this powerful being was on his side.

Then the Godling straightened his mouth in a thin line as he held Harry's eyes with his own.

"I will make a promise on my power Harry I will not stop until they pay for what they have done to you. The wizards in question have violated many rules by placing the slave bonds on a living being and so by my will until I am unable I will help you hunt down and deal punishment to those who have done you grievous wrong. By my word as a Kami's Son I promise this with all my power and strength as long as I may live."

-

_End Chapter 9 Part 1_

-

I need some help deciding what colour the Life Force Roses are going to be. Here are some of the ones I already know:

White – Harry

Red – Kurama/Shuichi

Black – Hiei

Yellow – Yusuke

Orange – Kuwabara

Silver – Draco

Dark Green – Snape

Amber – Remus

Ice Blue - Yukina

Genkai – Pale Pink

Botan - Pink

Koenma - Gold

Sirius - Grey

I need colours for:

Shizuru

Bill

Charlie

Lucius

And anyone else I have not thought up

Please help?

(4 left now, you can vote as many times as you want)

-

Translations:

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin** - **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou – Teachers/Teacher

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Teachers/Teacher

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Kisama – Bastard

Baba – Grandma/Old Woman

Ko – Old

Obasan – Lady

Nani? – What?

Rekai Tantei – Spirit Detective

Baka/s – Idiot/s

Urusai Baka's – Idiot's Shut Up (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Urusai – Shut Up

Hai – Yes/Yeh

Bakayaro Chikishou – Damn it Asshole (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Bakayaro – Asshole

Chikishou – Damn it

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

I hate this chapter, it's driving me in circles. Sorry for taking so long but I keep having trouble with this one chapter. It's still not done I've had to split it into three once again, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. I'm grateful to everyone who have been so patient with me and my long periods of uploading nothing. Well enjoy anyhow

I still haven't got to the answers section yet, it's coming just slow!! Eh heh there are some things that do came to make sense but more questions too. Well read and find out.

-

Everyone wants the extract in the fic so it will go in but not until later on at least, still got a way to go before any type of Demon mating. It will be a threesome too between Hiei/Kurama/Harry.

-

There are two left to now choose colours for in the life roses, Charlie and Lucius. So vote as many colours as you can.

-

**Thanks To:**

reader – Glad your enjoying the story, thanks for voting

Vampirezdarkgurl – Thanks for the link it really helped, though I'm happy with the choices I have. Thanks for voting and enjoy the chapter

Illusions – Thankyou for voting, enjoy the chapter

Seraphine Sky – Thankyou enjoy the chapter

-

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 9 Part 2_

_-- --_

Harry stared for a long moment into the brown eyes of Koenma his eyes wide. Swallowing he turned his face away his thoughts in a whirl while the other occupants stayed silent not knowing what to say to a declaration of that magnitude.

Harry's eyes were flicking back and forth as he thought over the Godling's words and the power they represented.

Does he even realise the magnitude of what he has said?

(I believe so Harry) His head jerked up as he looked in Kurama's direction catching the Kitsunes own green gaze with his bewildered Golden Green ones.

But why would he…

(I have spoken to him about you, as he seemed interested after seeing you, when Hiei and I were handed over to the Reikai Guards) Harry's brow furrowed, his full concentration on the conversation in his mind blocking out then heated words around him.

I still…

(Harry. He has followed your progress since he first saw you) Harry's eyes widened at this admission.

Nani?!

(Not so loud… Hai he has been keeping an eye on you, but only started getting really concerned when he saw the hunters try to kill you and leave you for dead)

But… Kurama shook his head his eyes narrowing slightly, a remnant of his Youko personality slipping through and causing Harry to go completely still eyes even wider than before as he stared back at the other Kitsune in slight fear and curiosity.

(Don't Harry. I have also gotten concerned when I watched through the past 'adventures' you have been on and I must say I was not impressed.)

No the Hanyou was stupid enough to get himself into situations beyond his capabilities Harry's ears lay back as he glared into nothing as Hiei joined in on the conversation, while Kurama chuckled quietly while getting comfortable in his seat.

(Well glad to hear that you've returned Hiei)

Get out this is a private conversation Youkai

Hn, be glad I'm in a tolerant mood Hanyou Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance as Kurama just smiled at the Kitsunes sudden mood swing.

Harry was just about to reply in a scathing tone when he felt himself be shaken and turned his attention to the other people who were now looking worriedly at him.

"You alright Harry?" Looking over a Sirius, Harry's face softened at the sight of his Godfather who was still looking very pale from earlier.

"Hai, I'm fine only 'resolving' something in my head." With those words he sent a mental version of a shout down the mental link before shutting it off with great effort, not wanting any retaliation at this moment in time.

Kurama winced very slightly but still smiled at Harry's glare a knowing look upon his face that clearly said, I know something that you do not.

Harry stood up from his chair fed up with sitting around doing nothing, looking around at everyone he smiled his ears twitching as he spoke.

"Ok nothing can be done at the moment about the bonds, we all have places to go and people that we need to see, so perhaps if anyone finds any information we can contact each other in the future?" They all looked towards each other before the Godling stepped foreword his mind made up.

"Harry is right, I can do more research into slave bonds and magic drainers at the palace, all the information is catalogued there from souls to spells." Holding out his hands he summoned with his power several tiny communicators that looked almost like mobile phones just a lot smaller.

"I will use these to contact you if I find anything of value. Now I must be off good luck everyone." With that he strode off out the door, the glamour now broken over the doorway when the Godling had broken through before to get to Harry.

Harry looked over at Kurama and Genkai as he walked over to them his tail swaying back and forth in slight agitation.

"I hope you know the way out as the four of us are late enough as it is to get to where we need to go." Kurama shook his head an expressionless look upon his face as he reached foreword and clasped Harry's shoulder and pressed something into the other hand.

(Look after yourself until you get back)

You too Kurama Pulling back both looked each other in the eyes the message convoying perfectly

Get a move on Kurama Harry jumped as he realised he had let go of the link by accident.

'I need to practice' Smiling both nodded and stepped away from each other, the red head made his way out of the door leaving only Genkai who looked at him with a cold gaze that said nothing and everything.

Then placing a hand on the one cupped around Kurama's gift, she nodded squeezing his hand to show she understood.

"Take care of yourself kid." Then she turned and walked out the room, hands behind her back in her usual way as she walked away. Blinking at the back of both of them he looked down at his hand and laughed aloud.

For what else could they have given him, but two life roses that sat in his palm, one the red of the purest of Makai roses, the other a pink so pale it put the fairest flowers to shame.

Smiling a sweet smile Harry placed them away in his holder before anyone else could spot what he held and turned around to the last 3 who were still here floo powder in hand.

-- --

The flames roared in front of him as he stepped out of the fireplace with only a small stumble, his glamoured form wavering slightly before it solidified once more as he concentrated on it once more, his control having been shaken at the damage that had been taken by his form earlier.

Shaking himself he felt magic swarm over his form cleansing him of soot from the smoke and he looked in the direction it had come from.

Leaning against the door his wand hand slung over his right, his left crossed against his chest, blond locks loose and slipping in front of his eyes and neck. Silvery Grey eyes glinting with amusement as his mouth pulled up in a smirk, with robes clasped comfortably but snugly against his form was Draco Malfoy, head boy at Dumstrung and head of the creature committee for his year group.

Smiling back Harry strode across the floor towards the other and Draco straightened up from his position, his arms falling to his side as one side of his lips pulled up in a mocking smirk amusement hidden in his eyes.

"Draco it's good to see you."

"Potter… Never know when to stay out of trouble do you?" Both had stopped in front of each other their gazes challenging as they stared at each other, one with a wand the other with magic curling around his fingers.

For a good minute or so they stayed like that, waiting for the other to move, when the door behind Draco moved as Lucius Malfoy strode in his Hair swinging with his graceful strides.

Though he soon stopped one eyebrow raised as he took in the friendly but tense atmosphere between the two boys, as both tried to get the other to back down, both dominate figures.

"Draco… Your mother has been calling for you for five minutes please go to her and not get into dominate battles with everyone who comes to our home." The man's voice drawled sarcastically as he pinned the boy down with his piercing stare, clearly showing who was head of the house.

Smiling very slightly Draco broke the gaze with his father and bowed at the waist to Harry in apology as he backed out of the open door, making sure to close it behind him so the carpet would roll back into place, the magic in them never allowing wrinkles to ruin them.

Harry turned his gaze to Lucius as Sirius flooed through the fireplace, sneering slightly Lucius spelled the dirt off Sirius as the man staggered out of the flames coughing as he had inhaled some of the ash.

"Black please do not die on the upholstery if you would please, it was more expensive than you could ever afford." The man in question walked over to his godson's side as he glared at the man in front of him, both doing the exact thing that Lucius had stopped his Son from doing earlier with Harry, only more heated.

Looking back and forth between the two Harry sighed.

"Sirius would you please behave?" The man broke the glaring contest he had with the Malfoy as he looked down at his godchild in shock his eyebrows raised.

"Why?" Harry groaned while he glanced out the corner of his eye at Lucius and was surprised to see a smirk on the autocratic features.

'Lucius and Sirius? Huh' The fireplace roared again as Snape strode out grumbling something to himself his cheeks clearly flushed while the man glared at anyone and everything, clearly annoyed about something though the bites on his neck probably had something to do with it.

As the man strode off and clasped hands with Lucius the fire flared one more time to emit Remus who had a satisfied smile upon his face, the wolf having retreated by the very light golden colour within the irises.

Harry blinked once, twice, three times and then blushed and went white simultaneously, he squeaked in horrified shock as images popped in his mind, none that he wanted to see.

"Remussss, tell me you didn't!" The man blushed as he grinned a hand running through his hair as he walked sedately over to them.

"Sorry Harry, but you will need to buy a new desk and chair." Harry placed his hands over his head as he sank to the ground, a new blush overtaking his features and continuing down his neck.

"Too much information Remus, uhh I don't want to hear it, your like a father to me. I don't need images like that in my head." The man laughed lightly as he shook his head in response, as Harry moaned in agony as more images entered his head at that titbit of information.

Then hearing footsteps coming over Remus and Sirius turned to face the Malfoy and Snape, while Harry straightened up the blush still heavily over his features as he brushed one hand through his hair, every part of him saying he was flustered or so could be seen by the amused Malfoy's smirk.

"Are we all ready to move to the Sitting Room?"

-- --

Harry leaned back relief through every part of his body as he sank into the silk cushions of the divan, hearing the voices of the older generation talking by the western wall as he turned his attention to Draco who was sitting in front of him on a silk bound chair, watching him with veiled amusement at his reaction to the suet.

"Comfortable Potter?" Green golden eyes blinked at the Malfoy as he tilted his head in response, making the blond laugh lightly at the innocent look that still hovered around the Hanyou.

"Very much so Malfoy." Harry shifted and sat properly on the Divan making sure to have his full attention on the other.

"So tell me how has the creature committee been doing since Hogwarts and the ministry ran you from the country?" Draco scowled as he looked briefly away disgust and hatred deeply set in his eyes.

"It has been harsh on all of us. About a quarter was killed and 1/6th was detained and interrogated by various sources."

"Various sources?"

"Hai. The order was one, Ministry was another and the hunter groups were the third. All have been capturing any magical or humanoid creature that they find." The Malfoy's silver eyes captured his own.

"Well have a theory they are after you, a lot of your old friends are now gone due to the actions of the groups." Harry clenched his fist teeth gritted.

"Shimatta! Are the rest safe?"

"Hai. The ministry in various countries have been protecting us the best they can from the attacks but a couple have gotten through." Harry's eyes widened as a thought struck him.

"The attack at the tournament, it was a hunter party."

"Nani?!" Draco looked startled as his eyes searched Harry's who looked back in horrified realisation.

"I told you I was going to a physic to help me with my ability right? Well on the same day I was attacked by a hunter group that said it was under the orders of Dumbledore to attack." The blond sucked in a breath at this.

"It's not possible for Dumbledore to be the precipitant of the hunters. He was already fighting his own battle against the death eaters and Voldemort himself, he had no time to contact Hunters and anyhow he finds it too dark to approach them as he hates them with a passion." Harry looked despairing as he leaned foreword and placed his head in his hands.

"Then who could it be?!"

"Put it aside as a puzzle for later Harry. Your emotions are getting too worked up for my Veela side to be kept under control." Blinking up at the Malfoy he took his advice. Sitting back he closed his eyes, breathing deeply he let himself relax as he shoved the realisation and questions to the back of his mind to deal with later when he was more under control.

Finally he felt calm once more, the meditation having done the trick opening his eyes he breathed out slowly, exhaling he slumped in the chair his ears drooping slightly under the glamour.

"You could take that glamour off Potter, I can't imagine the strain on your reserves of magic and Youkai with keeping it up near enough all the time." Looking over at Draco for a long second, Harry then nodded and closed his eyes focusing his sight inwards, finding a familiar presence of a slight drainage in his centre, he cut it completely.

Immediately he felt disorientated as his own Youkai and magic back lashed against his mental walls, creating an effect of unbalancing in the mindscape. Shuddering outwardly he collapsed where he sat, ears pressed against his head as his tail agitatedly moved side to side in reaction.

Then he calmed as the ringing effect in his mind eased off, breathing deeply he opened his eyes and was startled to find Draco in-front of him. Both of the veela's hands were on his shoulders, holding him up as that aristocratic face had brows furrowed lightly in concern as Draco looked up into Harry's green golden eyes.

"Are you doing better now Potter?" Exhaling shakily he nodded sitting back slowly, making sure the other could keep his balance Draco stayed in his position for a few seconds longer before straightening up. His eyes had turned hard as he looked down upon the Hanyou who looked warily back at him, nervousness in the gaze.

"Do you want to explain Potter?" Looking around he saw everyone's gaze on him, swallowing he looked down at his lap at his clenching hands as he got ready to explain again but with all the facts this time round.

-- --

He looked at the wall seeing nothing in his gaze as everyone spoke together in low tones, their concern audible in their voices to his enhanced hearing. Clenching his hands in his lap he tried to take his mind off the conversation he just had with the others in the room and the memory's it had stirred from their sleeping depths. Growling internally as his eyes narrowed, he stood up gaining the attention of everyone in the room, snorting out loud at the rage of emotions being directed at him he strode out of the room to one of the inner gardens wanting peace and quiet if only for a little while.

Walking among the flowers and plants gave him a sense of freedom that being in the furnished rooms of the mansion took away. He felt trapped in places without any type of greenery, reminded him so much of the Dursley's and when they had trapped him down in the cellar without any way to get to the outside. He gazed blankly at a bush of roses as he thought back.

He remembered going mad with nothing to help him, his soul had called out to anything that grew as his Youkai had thrashed destroying anything that had been in the room with him. While his form had for the first time transformed into its full fox form two tail's thrashing in his insanity. A clawed hand clenched blood dripping from between his fingers, he had broken through the door and destroyed everything in his path to the outside world.

"Harry!" Blinking he shook his head as his fist unclenched the wounds already healed, turning he took in his godfather's person who was walking quickly to his position. The mans face was a combination of grief and concern as he stopped in front of the kitsune who watched back with emotionless green eyes.

"Why did you tell the whole truth to Koenma Harry? You know he could have helped." Harry shook his head as he brushed a strand of hair back from his face

"Tis not his burden to bare." His voice was quiet as he strode over to the roses and held a hand under one of them, then the rose unfurled and seemed to perk up from the energy being gently pored into it.

"But Harry…"

"But nothing Sirius, I gave the godling enough to find a way to get these bonds off of me. But he has no need to know everything that has happened between myself, the Wizarding world and my relatives." The dark haired man took in a sharp breath as his brow furrowed as a frown found its way on his feature. Harry was watching him from the corner of his eye as he shifted his hand to another rose and making it bloom

"Gaki Chikishou he can help you. Don't keep it all locked inside!" Harry's ears were against his head as he turned his face away from the man who looked imploringly at him

"No. Sirius I will not tell him, I should not have told you as much as I did. Just leave it alone." The man went to argue but caught the look in the others face as Harry turned and walked a little way into the garden, leaving a rose bush that seemed to glow with Youkai

"Alright, I won't push Harry. But do put some consideration into it please." He nodded to his godfathers word, knowing he had to give the man something to keep the other from bothering him in the future. Striding away he walked out of the other entrance, leaving Sirius who with a snarl on his face turned and kicked a redwood tree in frustration as tears of helplessness gathered in his eyes.

-- --

Walking back into the sitting room he walked straight over to Remus who gave him an assessing look in return. Feeling slightly uncomfortable he turned slightly away so he had the all the occupants within his sight. Reaching into his pouch he addressed the room.

"I have here five life roses that I want you to consider bonding to. You do not have to as the choice is yours. There is a rose for each of you here as well as Sirius when he returns from the garden." He looked around everyone before lifting his hand out with the five colourless roses and placed them on the coffee table in plain sight. Then walking over to Draco and his father he stopped just short of the rug that was placed in front of the Divan.

"Do you happen to know the closest city? I really need to get out for a while on my own." The two gave each other a quick look before Draco spoke up

"Mushiyori City would be the closest Muggle City if that is what you are talking about. There are a few Wizarding streets that branch off from the main square though." Nodding his head Harry strode towards the doorway towards the hall that he had arrived in Draco following behind.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks just steps away from the fireplace as Draco assessed the Hanyou's current state. Harry kept his head turned away his shoulders tensing even more under that penetrating gaze, then the hand slid away but he did not move knowing the Veela would catch him even before he could move.

"You're running again Potter." Harry shook his head slightly as he turned slightly and took in the unruffled appearance of the other. Then shaking his head again he strode away to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder and thrown it into the fire all while those accusing eyes followed his every movement, then as he stepped into the fire and said his destination he heard his Godfather call for him and felt slight shame for basically abandoning him there as he zipped off just as Sirius entered the room.

_-- --_

_End Chapter 9 Part 2_

-

I need some help deciding what colour the Life Force Roses are going to be. Here are some of the ones I already know:

White – Harry

Red – Kurama/Shuichi

Black – Hiei

Yellow – Yusuke

Orange – Kuwabara

Silver – Draco

Dark Green – Snape

Amber – Remus

Ice Blue - Yukina

Genkai – Pale Pink

Botan - Pink

Koenma - Gold

Sirius - Grey

Shizuru - Brown

Bill – Sandy Brown

-

I need colours for:

Charlie

Lucius

And anyone else I have not thought up

Please help?

(2 left pick carefully and no colours already used)

-

-

Translations:

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Seikyouin **- **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

Arigatou – Thank You

Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You Licensed teacher

Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning

Shichou – Teachers/Teacher

Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Teachers/Teacher

Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You

Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Kisama – Bastard

Baba – Grandma/Old Woman

Ko – Old

Obasan – Lady

Nani? – What?

Rekai Tantei – Spirit Detective

Baka/s – Idiot/s

Urusai Baka's – Idiot's Shut Up (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Urusai – Shut Up

Hai – Yes/Yeh

Bakayaro Chikishou – Damn it Asshole (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Bakayaro – Asshole

Chikishou – Damn it

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Shimatta – Damnit

Gaki - Brat


	13. Chapter 9 Part 3

Bet you thought this was never going to be updated. ^_^ surprise *grins* Oh! Only one life rose left to choose for now, I think you'll all be amused at what Lucius's life rose colour was lol

**Thanks To:**

Lilyth Celestyn – thankyou for your review, it made me smile; in the beginning it didn't really take much planning, but as I got to the parts were Kurama and the others came into the storyline that was where the creation really took off ^_^. Didn't expect it to turn out to be popular really, but that's the way it's turned out. Glad you've enjoyed the story so far and enjoy the last section to Chapter 9 at last *grins*

Rho – Hey ^_^ your not the only one who loves YYH/HP crossovers, I do too *grins* enjoy the chapter

christy – hopefully this was sufficient christy ^_^

April – Hey there, glad you're enjoying the story. I've tried really hard to make sure all are in character and get along (I don't hate any of the characters, some I'm not keen on, but I won't rip apart their character for a story, I hate that myself) This chapter may surprise you, though it's vital for the future (after I took so long on it)

Nour – Ohh don't worry about this plot going to waste, I made a vow when I begin a fic I will complete it, even old ones will get completed one day, even if I have to rewrite them, anyhow enjoy the chapter ^_^

AJ – Thankyou ^_^ I think you may be surprised who I may use purple with *grins* it's a surprise I've been keeping until this moment, oh and there are several answers I know people have been wondering and hopefully some of them will get answered.

**Wizard Hanyou**

_Chapter 9 Part 3_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flames flared violently, as a figure seemed to materialize in the smoky depths; stumbling a hand shot out, seeming to be tipped with sharpened claws before in the change of light, seemed like an illusion to the mind if anyone had been watching. Black material surrounding the other was tightened around his throat; as he covered his mouth to not inhale any of the ash from the fireplace, where the flames burned brightly. Seemingly, two ears of a fox sat upon his head; but when he finally emerged they too seemed to disappear, as though a cloaking of illusion, was teasing the mind with tricks that prayed on the conscious fears. A huff of breath was released, as he shook his head to dislodge the soot; an irritated frown upon his features as glowing green eyes surveyed the man in front of him, who was mockingly bowing, a smirk look upon his face.

"Mr Potter, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here in Mushiyori City. What do I owe this 'pleasant' surprise?" Green eyes narrowed dangerously, as the hanyou stepped foreword aggressively; the smirk on the mans face widened, for he knew 'exactly' how to get under Harry's skin to ruffle the Kitsunes fur.

"Sensui…" His tone was scathing, as the half-breed stopped and looked away, a disgusted frown upon his face; as he realised his instincts to punish the other for the way he addressed him had flared up.

"…why did you contact me? The letter I got was extremely blunt; that someone who usually does not want to reveal his plans before it is time, has decided to write his goal down onto a piece of paper where anyone can see?" Laughter spilled out of the others mouth, as Sensui gave an amused grin the smirk completely gone. Straightening to his full height, he gestured with his hand for the Kitsune to follow, as he began to walk leisurely along the sidewalk; eyes slightly distant as always. Harry curious to the answer the other would give followed, catching up to the other he walked beside him; thousands of questions streaming through his mind, though he voiced none of them.

"The letter, I sent it to you with as many spells for privacy and secrecy as possible; in fact the only one who could even read the words and not see them as randomised text… would be you." The Halfling stopped eyes slightly wide and confused as he turned his gaze to Sensui; hidden ears flat with his vibrant emotions. The elder man stopped, watchful eyes sharpening just slightly as he gazed down upon the Hanyou; reaching one hand out, he went to brush the others cheek, but Harry jerked back, lips lifting off his teeth as he snarled audibly at the other. Though around them, none of the passerby's noticed the exchange; it was as though the two were unseen by anyone but themselves. Sighing, Sensui let his hand drop, as he looked away into the distance; Harry meanwhile, keep a distance from the other.

"I warned you before, do not touch me Sensui." Ever since the man in front of him had saved his life from deaths clutches, as his relatives when he was younger had nearly destroyed his very will to live; he had owed the other a life debt that still had not been paid. As time had gone by, he had helped the other with his plans; gathering materials, items and people needed, for the other to gain what he wanted. But as he had grown, he had tried not to get 'attached' to the other; as Sensui at times acted like a parent, caring for him at times, when his skin was torn and bones broken. The human had taught him a great many things; how to effectively direct his power, fighting skills, even helped him learn at a greater pace giving him the chance to flourish and grow. Yes Harry was grateful, for what he had done in the past; but one betrayal by the other had torn the bond and destroyed and trust between them.

"You still hold onto the anger Harry? Why? I've tried to make it up to many a time, so…" Oh, the Hanyou recognised the soft musical voice that was now coming from Sensui's lips, it seemed he had switched again as it had become clear that Minoru's tactics were not working. Swiping his hand in front of his face, Harry cut the other off not caring he was being rude.

"You don't get it do you Naru? I may have returned, but only because the debt still holds me captive. If I had a choice, I would not be here but instead with my pack mates." The Halfling turned away, ignoring the half raised hand and the slight stricken expression upon the others face; he knew that the other had to of been hurt by that proclamation, as he was startled; when had he bonded with the others, to consider them his pack? He didn't think he had allowed them close to him, for his instincts to adopt as family.

"I wish you would forgive us Harry." He looked over his shoulder at the other; he knew that the one that would be hurt the most would be the current female persona that Sensui had become. She was the other female Haru; unlike Naru she was a calmer but quieter presence and unlike the other, she knew exactly how to calm and even break barriers that others put up, to keep people out.

"Who said I had not forgiven you." He knew he had caused her to falter with the way the others shoulders had jerked in reaction to his statement; green eyes stared blankly at the human as they blinked disbelievingly.

"But what..?"

"Just because I forgive, does not mean I forget. Nor does the anger let go easily, for what he did." Eyes slid shut, as the Hanyou turned his head away and walked slowly towards the benches that surrounded the middle structure, which posed as the centre of the city. But he was soon stopped as two arms slid around his shoulders and crossed in front of him, gripping the opposite arm to hold the Hanyou in place; eyes shrank in shock, his illusion wavered and gave way, as his emotions suddenly spiralled in a frenzy of anger, shock, fury, fear and pain.

"GET OFF!" His tail lashed, as Harry strained against those deceptive arms that were much stronger than they looked; ears were flat as he tried to escape, this reminded him too much of what had happened before. But it was no use, as with an audible 'CRACK' the Kitsune slumped, eyes closing slowly as he sank to unconsciousness; a whimper escaping his throat as he tried to fight it.

"Don't fight it Kitsune, wouldn't want ya to be harmed now would we? Sensui wouldn't like ya hurt so I'm gonna make sure you are kept real safe, nice and good." Ears weakly twitched towards that gruff voice of Kazuya; who had always taken the physical way, if things didn't go as planned by the other personalities. He felt himself lifted into the arms of Sensui, who then began a leisurely walk along the high street; but soon Harry realised where they were going in his dimming consciousness, as the cold feeling of passing through a portal made his fur stand on end.

The last thing he then felt, was a cold hand brush gently against his brow; while the gentle arms and voice of Itsuki, took hold of him and finally the Kitsune succumbed to unconsciousness.

-

Panic ran through his being, ears were flat, hidden under the illusion in terror; whilst wide eyes flickered left and right, trying to find a way out of the situation he had found himself caught within. Lungs heaved, as breaths grew short, for being kept indoors for so long, his fitness level was at an all time low.

"Come back freak! We just want to 'play' with you!!" He shuddered at Dudley's taunting words, knowing that the only thing those boys wanted to do, was beat his body bloody and watch him scream, just as his father Vernon had done in the past. A hiss came from his throat, as blood dribbled down from the cut on his cheek, as the branches that were whipping by his running form, caught onto his skin; feet pounding the ground, yet, making no noise, other than a slight rustling as leaves were stepped upon. Whispers only he could hear, sounded in his ears, urgently telling him in their own language, to follow a pathway only they knew existed; safety, freedom from terror lies beyond in the clearing, go now little one of nature; they cried to him and for the first time, he listened to the sweet sound of nature, opening his senses and unknowingly letting his Youkai out to guide himself.

Following his knew pathway, he soon heard his cousin's shouts fade away, ears twitched under the illusion as he walked into the clearing, green eyes casting left and right in curiosity; then having a feeling of no danger, let his illusion go and allowed his supposed 'unnatural' parts once again become visible to all who were near by. In-fact contrary to what he had thought; there were two in the clearing, in the trees, watching in surprise, as the lad walked over to the water and slumped down next to it looking exhausted. Watching with sharp eyes, both saw him dip his hands into the water and reared back in shock as crimson, ran red in the water.

Hearing the movement, his head shot up, messy black hair falling over his face as he searched around for whatever had made the sound; soon enough he spotted two figures in the shade and stiffened, feat apparent upon his features. He got ready to bolt, but was shocked still when the black haired man came foreword, a gentle smile upon his face.

"It's alright little Kitsune, I won't hurt you." Ears flickered back and forth, eyes wide at he stared up at the 'tall' man; feeling no harm from the other, his body relaxed tails flicking in nervousness, as he tilted his head up at the other.

"Kit'une?" He coughed, grimacing at his raw throat, knowing the screams he had given off had damaged it somewhat. Seeing the Kit's discomfort, the man reached foreword, narrowing his eyes slightly at the flinch the little one gave off.

"If you wish, I could heal that for you." Blinking up at the man, he felt himself nodding as though his body belonged to someone else; wide eyes were shocked as the other slipped his hands under his armpits and lifted him into the mans arms, gripping hold of the others sleeveless top, green eyes stared up at the mans own, and he felt a connection form.

Blinking, as energy washed over him, from where the man had placed a hand on his neck, a yawn then caused him to let go with one hand to rub his eyes, his usually alert senses dulled by a sudden tiredness that had came out of nowhere.

"Little one, who gave you these wounds?" Sleepy green eyes cast upwards, latching onto the mans own, not noticing the other who joined them, keeping quiet as they awaited their answer.

"neh… it wa' ma unc' I'm freak yo' 'ee, that wah he eaid." Yawns and tiredness made his words near unintelligible, but they were able to pick up what the kit had said. A dark expression crossed the mans face as his voice got gruffer.

"Where's ya home kid?" A growl came from the form of the kit as he uncurled and glared half-heartedly up at the man.

"Nu kid, mi naie Harry." A smirk grew on the mans face as he nodded, making the kit Harry happy as he settled down once more.

"Live at Priv'te dive. Numer foor…" His voice was near gone, as his ears picked up the last words said to him, by the man who held him.

"Thank you Harry. My name is Sensui and I'll be making sure, you will be well taken care of from now on."

-

(Can you hear me? Harry!) Something about the voice, which drifted through his mind, was familiar to him; brows furrowed, one fisted hand shifting to rest on his chest, as he settled once more, ignoring the call.

[Blasted Hanyou! Wake up and stop causing the fox trouble!!] An irritable frown graced his features, as black furred ears twitched in reaction and half lay back against his skull; while the Kitsune turned over and buried his head into the pillow, while his tail flicked once in annoyance. A huff of breath that escaped him, sounded very much like an annoyed growl; tail fluffed up, as messy strands of hair, hanging in front of his face, swung violently as he through his head backwards; a sudden headache had settled itself in his mind, from where a sudden wrenching of his mind, along with a distinctly apologetic feeling, came to the forefront. Closing his eyes with a grimace, he brought up a shaking hand to his head; letting the cool digits rest against his blazing skull.

"Where does the pain reside little one?" Ears twitched faintly in reaction to the gentle voice, but paid it no heed, so focused on this headache, the Hanyou swore was not there a mere second ago.

(Sorry… Hiei is not the best at control when he gets riled…[Kurama...! You dare.]…yes I do Hiei. You know as well as I, the delicate boundary's you can overstep in the mind and you near pushed them to the limits.) Eyes squeezed tighter shut, an involuntary whimper falling from his lips, as the voices in his mind vibrated throughout his skull, which caused the throbbing to get even worse; at this stage he was now feeling sick and cursing the two 'demons' for the hell they were currently putting him through. Groping for his pillow to bury his head into, Harry was surprised to find a hand settle over his eyes blocking out the light, then with a 'shnick' sound, something heavy but thin settled around his throat, blocking out the two Youkai's voices and giving him total peace and privacy from them.

A sigh of pure relief came from his throat, as the headache began to wane in strength; relaxing; he slumped on the soft surface, head resting again on the pillow as eyelids fluttered and opened slowly, a drowsy smile drifting across his face. It was then, as it came to him swiftly, that the Kitsune didn't recognise the place he was now situated; bright green eyes drifted over the ceiling, marvelling for a second at the carefully drafted designs that were, as he could smell, hand painted into the ceiling, telling a story about a battle of two figures in an eternal struggle.

"I see you are entranced by the mosaic above our heads, hand crafted and painted by the finest Youkai servants that live here." Eyes went wide, pushing himself into a half sitting half lying position, he was startled to find purple eyes exactly in his way; as another's body, that he only just noticed, was half crouched over him, caging him in against the headboard and mattress of the massive bed. Ears sank back, as lips slid back to reveal his impressive fangs; whilst a menacing growl, vibrated from his chest, power seeping from Harry in waves, making all the potted plants around the room grow at an alarming rate.

Sliding backwards, the black Kitsune huddled against the headboard, the other having moved with him, blocking every escape route available to him. Harry frantically tried to contact Kurama or even Hiei, no matter now much the Youkai drove him up the wall, but nothing was forthcoming; pure silence vibrated from the minute bonds that suddenly seemed strained to their very bonds, as though stretched near beyond their capabilities, ready to shatter at the slightest touch. Now frightened, green eyes were cast upon the other, who had settled back upon his heals, black leather bat wings folded against his back, whilst black ears twitched backwards slightly; a sigh came from the bat Youkai, as he readjusted the ragged hat upon his head, black strands of long hair falling into his face as a smirk broke his blank features.

"Cannot reach him can you Kitsune?" Harry felt his eyes widen in shock and surprise, as the bat Youkai strode foreword and without any care for personal space, reached with his fingerless gloved, clawed hand and tugged upon something clasped around his throat.

"The binding around your neck makes it so that unbound partners cannot speak to one another while the band is around the submissives neck." A Horrified silence came from the Kitsune, as he reached up an fingered the smooth, slim piece of metal that encircled his throat; running his fingers along the metal, Harry felt his heart beat a uneven rhythm as he found the metal had no clasp or seam, nothing to let him rip the binding off his throat so he could feel the others presence against his own once more. Never had he realized how dependent he had become on the others, relishing in their company and friendship; never realizing how along he truly was and had been before they had ever come into his life; green eyes glazed over slightly, as he shrank into himself, ears limp as he gazed up at the only other he could feel within this building.

"Oh and before you think on it, the binding will not come off on your Ningen night; if you had been solely Ningen, then it would not have latched onto you as well as it did; but with it having recognised your Youkai energy it had now registered both your Youkai and Reiki, it will never come off by your own hand." The Hanyou stared at the other for a long second before his hand, which had been fiddling with the bind, fell limply to his lap as it started to sink in. The other Youkai had chained him up, something shifted inside of him snarling as it looked through his green eyes and turned them golden, telling him he was trapped from his pack, snarling was heard as something paced fur puffing out with anger, what… did the other expect him to lie down and TAKE THIS!

The other had turned away, the bat Youkai busy getting something out of a draw on the far side of the room, but the change in pressure of Youkai suddenly from submissive to destructive anger caught his attention. Shifting to look over his shoulder, tied back strands of hair falling to rest on his hands as he looked upon the changing form of the Hanyou; who clearly was more Youkai than Ningen, as he could now see. A smug smirk drifted across his autocratic face '_It's about time. Lets see if you deserve the reputation you've gained Hanyou_'

Golden eyes, hints of green stared down the Youkai across from him with a emotionless look; three tails spread out behind him, swaying back and forth with his slight rocking movements, as lips pulled back on his muzzle and a deadly growl erupted from his throat. That damnable smirk got wider on the bat Youkai's face as wings spread on either side of him, while clawed hands flexed, as playful gleam in the purple eyes; though Harry in his current form couldn't recognise it as so.

Hunching down, eyes fixated on the other, all went still for one long second; then with a snap of tensed muscles moving, the Kitsune shot across the room, legs sending him speeding like a bullet towards the other. But for one thing, the other was already gone the moment Harry moved, up in the air wings moving silently except for the slight displacement of air with each flap, purple eyes were still fixated on the Hanyou waiting and watching. Knowing he could not stop, the Kitsune pushed himself faster and faster, ready to be daring if only to claw that smug smirk off that damned Youkai's face; coming up to the wall, he did something he had only been able to successfully do once before. Leaping up at the wall, it seemed like he was going to crash when, with a ripple of muscle under the furred coat; Harry flipped his body around and changed, bare feet meeting the wall ready for his next move.

Eyes were still fixated on the flying Youkai, though the bat seemed to have gotten stuck, eyes wide; smirking, Harry pushed off, the full force of his jump propelling him right at the arrogant Youkai who had pushed him too far. It was only at the last second, as he swiped his hand to rip into the others flesh and bone, that his senses screamed out a warning to him suddenly, but it was too late, as with a traffic 'BANG' the Kitsune went flying into the wall; dazed he slid down it's surface, landing upon the ground and falling onto his back, blinking rapidly to try to clear his senses.

Softly the Youkai landed, the smirk gone and an assessing gaze now upon his face, while he looked over the downed Hanyou, arms were crossed and Harry's clearing gaze landed on the two weapons that had been hidden from his gaze all this time; two shaped miniature blades on black metal, swung on leather holdings that were attached to a belt around the others hips, shock ran through him as he recognised the weapons for what they were Scythes. Looking frantically over the other, more and more points suddenly came clear to him and he felt disbelief run through him; hadn't he been told many a time about the other? The one who had been there for one of his pack when all alone? Who stood side by side sharing every adventure and mischief together?

Setting himself upright, he gazed up at the Youkai, who had raised an enquiring eyebrow at the Kitsunes scrutiny but the other just shook his head, ears drooping at the tips.

"I think…" Blinking, Harry turned green eyes onto the other, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness inside that had not gone away since the sealing of the bind.

"…I'm going to train you, if you don't want to die in the upcoming competition that is." Furrowing his brow, the Hanyou tilted his head, clasping the clawed hand in-front of him and allowing the other to pull him to his feet.

"Competition?" Blinking, purple eyes caught green for a long second, something passing between them, before with a cough and a dusting of red on Harry's cheeks, the bat Youkai let go, a predatory look upon his face and he moved foreword and trapped the Kitsune against the wall, wide eyes staring into his own as the other flattened as much as he could to the surface.

"Yes… a competition of immense proportions. Were death itself come out to play and laughs; when blood and sweat is shed, to bring perfect pain and torment; in battles to the death, for the fun and sport of varying Youkai and humans. Screams are then heard, as crimson paints the battlefield and Youkai finally runs free; battling the way they are meant too, not kept like pets for the god Enma, but free wild creatures that only want to fight to prove their worth against a stronger opponent." The Kitsunes eyes were wide, redness and gold swirling in his green gaze; as his Youkai and Ningen sides, reacted to the words that the bat Youkai was allowing to slip. Purple eyes slid shut, a gentle smile upon his face as he painted a picture of the only time the Youkai could rein as they should be allowed…free.

"What is… the competition?" The bats eyes slid open and caught Harry's with his own, seriousness shining within.

"The Dark Tournament. The one place were almost every type of Youkai is sure to converge and you, as well as your… pack, will be guest stars. Part of the attraction you could say, to get some bloodthirsty Youkai to kill you all before you get there…"

"How do you know this to be certain?" Glazed purple eyes sharpened as Harry interrupted the Youkai, catching a hold of green once again, a smirk slipping onto the flawless features.

"Sensui has contacts within the council, which holds the competition and certain Human friends of yours were already on the list; I knew that you would not allow them to go alone, so I got Sensui to send you the missive, asking for your presence." The Kitsunes eyes were wide as he realised what the other was saying.

"You mean you…" The other nodded as he straightened, turning away the other walked across the room, wings settling against his back once more. One thing still bothered Harry though and he had to know, if only for his own sake of mind.

"What is your name Youkai?" The other turned a surprised expression upon his face, before a laugh came out of his throat as one clawed hand rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hmm, I know I forgot something. Heh, well let me introduce myself then, being that I'm going to be your personal trainer until the Tournament begins." Harry just blinked not really taking in what the other had said as he waited. Then the bat straightened fully, his, as the kitsune had guessed, signature smirk upon his lips once more, as he tipped the tip of his hat with a nod of his head towards Harry.

"I'm Kuronue, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The hanyou sagged against the wall in shock as he stared, at the other while Kuronue stood there for a few minutes in the same position.

"Hey! Aren't you going to introduce yourself? Common curtsy and all that." Blinking Harry shook his head, getting rid of the fog that seemed to flit around his thoughts.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you Kuronue." Though his thoughts at this time were panicking, clearly one thing coming to him. '_What in the three worlds am I meant to tell Kurama?!?'_

Then another thought came to him as he snapped his gaze up at the bat, which had opened the door and was now walking out of it; running after him, he caught the door before it closed and stuck his head out.

"What do you mean you're my personal trainer?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_End Chapter 9 Part 3_

Well did you expect that? ^_^ Kuronue is on the scene and is here to stay *grins* sorry for taking so long with this you guy's had the worst Writers Block imaginable. Been playing around with my HP/LotR crossover which is going really well, won't be uploading any more until I finish one of my fics at least.

What do you all say to a rewrite of this fic in the end? Once I complete it? And do you think purple will suit Kuronue as a life force rose?

-

Only one more ^_^ cast in your votes, next chapter is the last chance!!!

Harry - White

Kurama/Shuichi - Red

Hiei - Black

Yusuke - Yellow

Kuwabara - Orange

Draco - Silver

Snape - Dark Green

Remus - Amber

Yukina - Ice Blue

Genkai - Pale Pink

Botan - Pink

Koenma - Gold

Sirius - Grey

Shizuru - Brown

Bill - Sandy Brown

Lucius - Pale Yellow

I need colours for:

Charlie

Votes ending in: Ch10

-

Translations:

_Japanese – English_

Ningen - Human

Makai - Demon Realm

Ningenkai - Human Realm

Reikai – Spirit Realm

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Full Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

**Seikyouin - **Licensed Teacher _(basically a teacher who works at the school, like a librarian has a qualification to work at a library, a qualification is basically a license)_

**Arigatou – Thank You**

**Seikyouin Arigatou- Thank You **Licensed teacher

**Ohayougozaimasu – Good Morning**

**Shichou – Teachers/Teacher**

**Shichou Ohayougozaimasu– Good Morning Teachers/Teacher**

**Douzoyoroshiku – Pleased to Meet You**

**Hajimemashite – Nice to Meet You**

**Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry**

Kisama – Bastard

Baba – Grandma/Old Woman

Ko – Old

**Obasan – Lady**

**Nani? – What?**

Rekai Tantei – Spirit Detective

Baka/s – Idiot/s

Urusai Baka's – Idiot's Shut Up (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Urusai – Shut Up

Hai – Yes/Yeh

Bakayaro Chikishou – Damn it Asshole (_the Japanese is reverse_)

Bakayaro – Asshole

Chikishou – Damn it

Ashikarazu – I'm Sorry

Shimatta – Damnit

Gaki - Brat


End file.
